Des vacances inoubliables
by oO-ECA-Oo
Summary: Des vacances au soleil, une rencontre électrique, une nuit passionée. Bella et Edward pensaient que leur expérience ne durerait qu'une nuit et qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Et pourtant...
1. Une rencontre explosive

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: **Des vacances inoubliables

**Auteur(s): **Edward-Cullen-Addict

**Bêta: **aucun

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire m'appartient =)

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

Les vacances. Mon moment préféré de l'année. Surtout lorsque comme moi, on travaille comme un forcené, 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24.

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 28 ans et je suis avocat. J'ai été diplômé en droit à Harvard a 24 ans, j'ai ensuite travaillé pendant 3 ans dans plusieurs cabinets d'avocat et depuis maintenant un an, je dirige mon propre cabinet d'avocat dans un quartier chic de New-York. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fier de moi. Même si le mérite ne me revient pas complètement.

Si mon père ne m'avait pas aidé à financer mon projet, je n'aurais jamais pas pu réaliser mon rêve. Enfin je devrais dire un de mes rêves parce que mon véritable rêve serait de trouver la femme de ma vie et de fonder une magnifique petite famille. Mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas choisis le meilleur métier pour avoir une vie stable. Entre le cabinet à diriger, les montagnes de dossiers à éplucher, je n'ai plus une seule minute pour moi.

Mon cercle d'amis se limite à ma sœur, mon frère et leurs conjoints respectifs. Pour ce qui est des relations amoureuses, c'est une vrai catastrophe. Ma seule vrai relation avec une fille date d'il y a 6 ans, avec Tanya, une amie de notre famille. Depuis que je me suis séparé d'elle, je papillonne de filles en filles, quand je trouve le temps d'en fréquenter bien sûr.

C'est pour cela que quand je prend des vacances, j'essaie d'en profiter un maximum, de me détendre, de rencontrer des gens. Cette année, nous avons décidé avec mon frère, ma sœur et leurs conjoints, de passer une semaine à Los Angeles.

**Bella POV **

Je hais les vacances. Non, enfaite je ne hais pas les vacances, mais je hais ces vacances.

Je m'appelle Isabelle Swan, j'ai 24 ans et je viens tout juste d'être diplômée en droit à Dartmouth. Avant de pouvoir exercer en tant qu'avocate, je dois effectuer un stage d'au moins deux ans dans un cabinet d'avocat. J'ai donc postulé pour plusieurs cabinets sur le territoire américain. En attendant les réponses, mon amie Angela et son copain Ben ont décidé de m'emmener avec eux en vacances. Une semaine à Los Angeles.

Je devrais m'en réjouir mais ça n'est pas le cas. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'éclater en ce moment. Jacob, mon seul et unique petit ami pendant près de 6 ans, m'a trompé avec Jessica, la pétasse de service. Je les ai retrouvés dans NOTRE appartement, dans NOTRE lit, en train de baiser comme des lapins. Et ça, il n'y a pas plus longtemps que le semaine dernière. Autant dire que je me suis pris une grosse claque dans la gueule. Moi qui ais toujours cru que Jacob était l'homme de ma vie, j'avais tout faut. Malgré tout, j'ai assez bien surmonté la chose parce que je crois que Jacob est un crétin et qu'il ne mérite pas que je me morfonde à cause de lui.

Le fait est que j'étais tout de même pas d'humeur à m'amuser. Je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfoncer dans mon canapé, devant ma télé avec un pot de glace Ben & Jerry's d'un litre. Enfaite, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien le faire à Los Angeles vu que j'avais une chambre d'hôtel pour moi toute seule, mais Angela ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle était bien déterminée à me faire sortir et tout faire pour que je m'amuse. C'est ainsi que pendant toute la semaine, Angela m'a traînée dans toutes les boutiques de la villes, au cinéma, dans des bars, des boîtes de nuit. Au final, ces vacances n'étaient pas si mal, mais elle m'avait épuisée.

Alors pour notre dernière journée, je suppliais Angela de me laisser me reposer. Chose qu'elle accepta, à condition que je passe la journée avec Ben et elle, à la plage de Santa Monica. Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter. C'est donc comme ça que je me retrouvais à présent allongée sur un transat, face à la mer. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais réchauffer par le soleil, pendant que Ben et Angela pataugeaient dans l'eau. Puis je finis par m'assoupir.

**Edward POV**

Nous venions d'arriver à notre luxueux hôtel et vu que je j'étais le seul à ne pas être en couple dans le groupe, je me retrouvais seul dans une magnifique suite. C'est pas plus mal. Ne voulant pas passer mon temps à défaire ma valise, je me contentais de prendre un sac à dos où je fourrais une serviette, un short de bain, ma crème solaire et mon Ipod. Direction la plage. Je ne prenais pas la peine de prévenir les autres, ils vaquaient déjà à d'autres occupations…

Je décidais de me rendre à la plage à pied, par conséquent, à la plage la plus proche de mon hôtel, Santa Monica. La plage était bondée, naturellement. Il faudrait que je trouve un petit coin où je pourrais nager tranquillement. Je marchais alors au bord de l'eau, en regardant l'eau et en observant les gens qui faisaient bronzette, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur un jolie petit ange, allongé sur un transat.

A moi droite, se trouvait une magnifique petite brune, seule, qui prenait un bain de soleil. Je n'arrivais plus à détourner mon regard d'elle. En regardant de plus près, ce n'est pas un canon mais j'avais l'impression que tout m'attirait en elle. Ce que je veux dire c'est moi, mon type de fille c'est grande blonde aux yeux bleues et surtout très bien foutues. Je sais, c'est très stéréotypé mais toute les filles que j'ai fréquenté et que j'aime sont comme ça. Elle, elle était plutôt petite, brune au cheveux longs et bouclés. Elle n'avait pas une très grosse poitrine mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle me faisait complètement perdre la tête avec son petit bikini.

Sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, mes pieds m'avaient porté tout près d'elle. Je crois qu'elle dormait. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait un petit visage en forme de cœur, un petit nez fin et retroussé, de belles joues roses et de sublimes lèvres pulpeuses roses, presque rouges. Un véritable délice pour les yeux. Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits et reprendre ma promenade mais je n'y arrivais. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer, vraiment tout en elle m'attirait.

Bon, tant que je suis là, je pourrais peut-être lui parler et lui tenir compagnie, elle semble être seule. En même temps, c'est aussi ça le but des vacances, faire de nouvelles rencontres. Au moment où je me décidais à aller lui dire quelque chose, je vis un couple sortir de l'eau en courant et se diriger droit vers elle. Apparemment, elle n'est pas seule.

A contre cœur, je rebroussais chemin et repris ma promenade, non sans lui avoir jeté plusieurs regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue.

_Waouh._

Maintenant que je ne la voyais plus, j'avais enfin l'impression de reprendre véritablement mes esprits. Pendant tout le temps où j'étais près d'elle j'avais l'impression d'être hypnotisé. C'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je trouvais un petit coin de sable désert, où je pourrais m'installer et nager tranquillement. J'enfilais discrètement mon short de bain et m'allongea sur ma serviette après m'être enduit de crème solaire. Je fermais mes yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation de chaleur sur mon cœur et immédiatement, mon esprit se tourna vers la belle brunette. Je sentis aussitôt ma virilité s'éveiller.

C'est la première fois qu'une fille attire autant mon attention et surtout la première qu'une fille me fait autant d'effet. Ou si ça a été le cas, c'est parce que les filles m'avaient séduites mais elle, elle n'avait pas cherché à me séduire, d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas vu que j'étais là. Je me laissais peu à peu assoupir et laissais mon esprit vagabonder de pensée en pensée, plus sensuelle et érotique les unes que les autres. Je sens que je ne suis pas près d'oublier cette fille.

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais doucement et ressentais la chaleur qui s'était propagée dans mon corps. Je crois qu'il est temps de piquer une tête parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir la peau en feu tellement le soleil tapait fort. En me levant, je vis qu'Angie et Ben étaient sortis de l'eau mais il somnolaient à présent sur leur transat, enlacés. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. C'est quand je vois des gens comme eux que je me dis que je ne devrais pas désespérer, que je finirais moi aussi par trouver mon âme sœur et surtout que tous les mecs ne sont pas des crétins comme Jacob. Heureusement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi et vis qu'il y avait encore plus de monde que tout à l'heure. Des enfants qui courent partout, tout le monde entassé dans le même coin d'eau. J'enfilais rapidement mon mini short et mon débardeur par-dessus mon maillot de bain et décidais de me promener un peu pour me trouver un petit coin sympa où nager tranquillement.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche plus tard, je trouvais enfin mon petit coin de paradis. Il y avait un petit coin à l'écart, désert, et personne dans l'eau. Parfait. Je m'avançais encore un peu lorsque je vis que je n'étais pas seule. Un homme était allongée sur le sable. C'est pas grave, il y assez de place pour nous deux. En passant près de l'homme, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers lui, juste pour voir de quoi il a l'air. Puis je me figeais nette.

_ Bordel de merde ! Soufflais-je.

Heureusement qu'il avait de la musique dans les oreilles, je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait entendu. Mais ce mec était absolument magnifique. Il avait un visage d'ange. La mâchoire forte et carrée, les pommettes saillantes, un nez fin et droit, et des lèvres…oh mon dieu ! Des lèvres rosées, pleines et merveilleusement bien dessinées qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées. Je n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été contre ! Ses cheveux aussi étaient très particuliers. Ils étaient d'une couleur bronze vraiment incroyable et en bataille, effet «sortie du lit ». Je n'avais qu'une envie : passer mes mains dedans. Je laissais mes yeux glisser un peu plus bas sur son corps. Hum, ce mec avait un torse et des bras parfaitement musclés. Juste comme il faut. Et des abdos ! Des tablettes de chocolat que j'avais juste envie de croquer. Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ses yeux, je suis sûr qu'ils doivent être aussi magnifiques que tout le reste.

Ca existe vraiment les mecs comme ça ? Non, parce que celui on dirait qu'il sort tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Il était vraiment trop beau pour être réel. C'était peut-être un mirage ? Je ne suis pas en plein milieu du désert mais mon cerveau a toujours tendance à me faire des tours alors on ne sait jamais.

Je décidais d'avancer un peu plus loin pour m'installer mais mes pieds étaient plantés dans le sable et mes yeux ne voulaient plus se décoller de ce dieu vivant. Ok. Là je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que j'aille dans l'eau avant de flamber sur place, non pas à cause du soleil mais à cause de ce bel Apollon.

Je retirais rapidement mes vêtements et courais plonger dans l'eau. Ca faisait vraiment du bien ! J'avais l'impression que le feu qu'il y avait en moi s'était un peu calmé. C'est vraiment bizarre que ce mec me fasse un tel effet. C'est clair que je suis pas du genre à fréquenter beaucoup de mec mais j'en ai tout de même rencontré, de très beau même. Mais aucun ne m'avait fait un tel effet.

Je nageais tranquillement depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, lorsque je jetais un coup d'œil discret vers le beau gosse. _Merde ! _Il est partit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais réellement triste qu'il soit partit. Je sais pas, peut-être que si je l'avais vu réveillé avant qu'il parte je serais allé lui dire un mot. Je suis bête, j'aurais dû aller lui parler avant, ou je sais quoi d'autre mais faire quelque chose.

Un bruit derrière moi me sortit de mes pensées. Je me retournais et me trouvais nez à nez avec la plus belle paire d'yeux verte du monde.

_OH. MON. DIEU. _

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillais doucement, gardant les yeux clos, profitant de la chaleur qui avait envahit mon corps. Un bruit de plongeon attira mon attention. J'ouvris les yeux et me relevais pour voir de qui il s'agissait, croyant être le seul à avoir trouvé ce jolie petit coin. Je me figeais sur place lorsque je vis une brunette en train de nager. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle ? Non pas que ça ne me réjouissait pas, bien au contraire. Maintenant qu'elle était là, qu'elle était venue jusqu'à moi, il fallait absolument que j'aille la voir. Je restais pourtant un moment assis à l'observer.

La voir en face de moi, toute mouillée, ses longs cheveux collant sa nuque et son dos et des gouttes d'eau glissant le long de son corps était une des visions les plus érotiques que j'ai jamais vu. Je me sentis durcir encore un peu plus. Bon, maintenant il est temps de se jeter à l'eau. Dans les deux sens du terme. D'une part, je vais nager, peut-être qua ça calmera mes ardeurs et en même temps, je pourrais en profiter pour lui dire un mot.

Je profitais du fait qu'elle soit dos à moi pour m'approcher doucement d'elle. Elle semblait vraiment concentrée dans sa nage car elle ne me voyait pas m'approcher. Soudain, elle s'arrêta de nager et jeta un coup d'œil vers le sable, à l'endroit où j'étais quelques minutes auparavant. Etant derrière elle, je vis qu'elle semblait déçue, voire même triste. Quoi, c'est parce qu'elle ne me voit plus sur le sable qu'elle est triste ? Je ne pense pas, non, mais je me plaisais à le croire.

Bon, il était temps de signaler ma présence maintenant. Je continuais de m'approcher d'elle et faisant du bruit pour qu'elle se retourne. Ce qu'elle fit.

_Waouh._

Ce fille avait les yeux les plus merveilleux de monde. Ils étaient si profonds et expressifs. Moi qui pensais que les yeux marrons étaient les plus banals, là, je dois dire que j'étais littéralement en train de fondre sous son regard. Nous restâmes là, face à face, à nous regarder, sans rien faire ni rien dire. J'avais envie d'agir, de dire quelque chose mais j'étais comme pétrifié. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre avec cette fille. D'habitude, je m'en sortait plutôt mal en matière de drague mais là, devant cette fille, je dois avouer que j'ai perdu tout mes moyens.

Je pouvais aussi déceler dans ses yeux la même incompréhension que moi. Elle ne semblait pas non plus comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il fallait tout de même que je dise ou fasse quelque chose. Mais avant même que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, c'est elle qui agit la première. Elle se rapprocha de moi, et leva sa main mouillée pour la déposer sur ma joue.

A ce contact, mon corps tout entier frissonna. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux sentir ce contact et appuya un peu plus contre sa main. Je rouvris les yeux et vis que ma belle déesse souriait. _Waouh. _Son sourire était merveilleux, tout comme elle. Instinctivement, je reproduis le même geste qu'elle, je déposais à mon tour ma main sur sa douce joue. Son sourire élargit et elle ferma ses yeux à son tour. Je refermais aussi les miens et me laissais transporter par ce moment magique. J'était si bien comme ça. On ne s'était pas dit un seul mot mais on avait tout les deux compris qu'on ressentait la même chose.

Des cris lointain nous ramenèrent sur terre.

_ Bellaaa ! BELLAAA !

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir à qui appartenaient et à qui s'adressaient ces cris. Je reconnus CE couple. Les deux personnes qui avaient rejoins ma belle brune un peu plus tôt. Je ne connaissais pas ces gens mais s'ils continuaient comme ça, j'allais les haïr. A deux reprises j'ai eu l'occasion de dire ou faire quelque chose avec ma déesse et à deux reprises, ils m 'avaient interrompus.

Alors ma jolie brunette s'appelait Bella. Magnifique. Tout à fait à sa hauteur. Bella se retourna vers ses amis après avoir retiré sa main de ma joue. A cet instant, je compris qu'elle allait s'en aller mais j'en avais pas du tout envie. Instinctivement, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre moi. Elle reporta son attention sur moi et me sourit. Elle attrapa doucement mon menton dans sa main et approcha son visage du mien puis elle déposa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

Avant même que je prenne conscience de ce qu'il se passait, elle s'en allait. J'étais carrément pétrifié. J'avais un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Pourtant, je voulais dire quelque chose mais je restais planté au milieu de l'eau en la regardant partir avec ses amis. Quel con ! Je venais de passer à côté de la possibilité de la revoir. C'est vraiment étrange mais lorsque cette fille était dans les parages, je devenais vraiment bizarre, je me souvenais à peine de mon nom.

**Bella POV **

_Bordel de merde !_

C'était quoi ça ? Il venait de se passer quelque chose de vraiment très étrange entre ce mec et moi. Je me sentais attirée vers lui comme un aimant et j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir résister à cette attraction. Il semblait lui aussi dans le même état que moi. Il avait beau être un parfait inconnu, je me sentais bien près de lui, j'aurais bien voulu rester. Apparemment, lui aussi aurait voulu que je reste. La manière dont il m'a retenu me l'a bien montré. J'étais si bien dans ses bras forts. Mais je devais partir, et l'idée de ne plus le revoir m'a fait l'embrasser. Au moins, j'aurais un bon souvenir.

Apparemment, mon baiser volé n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux d'Angela. Elle m'attendait patiemment sur le sable, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bells… c'était qui le bel Apollon avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh…aucune idée ! Répliquais-je.

A vrai dire, c'était la stricte vérité. Je ne connaissais absolument rien de cet homme, même pas son nom. Me cœur se serra à cette pensée.

_ Comment ça aucune idée ?

Pendant notre trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, je racontais à Angela tout ce qu'il s'était passé, du début jusqu'à la fin.

_ Waouh ! Tu parles d'une attraction mutuelle ! Mais alors vous n'allez pas vous revoir ?

_ Non, dis-je déçue. Mais de tout façon on s'en va demain alors c'est pas grave.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je me jetais dans mon lit et restais à rêvasser de mon bel Apollon, pendant des heures et des heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'Angie frappe à ma porte.

_ Entres, Angie, c'est ouvert !

_ Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en maillot de bain, s'exclama-t-elle en entrant de la chambre.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, il était déjà 20 heures.

_ Il y a une petite soirée sur la plage où on était tout à l'heure ! Reprit Angela. Feux de camp, barbecue et compagnie. On y va ?

_ Oh, non Angie, vas-y avec Ben. Je vais me doucher et après me coucher.

En réalité, je voulais juste me retrouver seule et rêvasser encore et encore de mon mystérieux inconnu.

_ Pardon ? S'écria Angie. T'es à L.A., pour ton dernier jour et toi tu ne penses qu'à dormir ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Bref, je t'attends dans 20 minutes devant ma chambre, dit-elle avant de quitter ma chambre.

Bon, rien ne sers de résister, Angie peut-être très coriace. Je sautais à toute vitesse sous la douche, enfilais une petite robe bleue nuit, me coiffais et me maquillais légèrement. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la chambre d'Angie et Ben.

_ Et bah voilà ! Je préfère ça ! Dit Angela en me voyant à l'heure et de bonne humeur. Allez, c'est parti !

**Edward POV **

En regagnant l'hôtel, je croisais ma sœur, Alice, dans le couloir menant à ma chambre.

_ Hey Edward ! On va à une soirée sur la plage de Santa Monica, tu viens avec nous ?

_ Non, merci. Je vais me doucher et aller dormir, je crois. En plus, j'ai déjà passé toute l'après-midi sur cette plage.

_ Non, je ne crois pas ! Rigola-t-elle. Tu attends ces vacances depuis des semaine et maintenant que nous y sommes, tu ne penses qu'à dormir ? Bref, rejoins nous dans 30 minutes dans le hall, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Alice savait toujours comment être convaincante. Enfaite non, c'est juste qu'elle ne laissais jamais le choix. Donc 30 minutes plus tard j'attendais mes amis dans le hall.

_ Allez, on y va ! S'exclama Alice, une fois tous réunis.

Nous atteignîmes rapidement la plage. Elle était bien évidemment bondée. Certaines personnes allumaient des feux de camps, d'autres jouaient de la musique, d'autres mangeaient ou encore dansaient. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne.

_ Il y a un bar là-bas ! Dit Alice. Avec des tables, on pourra s'installer.

Nous nous installâmes autour d'une grande table et commandâmes nos boissons. Le bar était plutôt vide car la plupart des gens étaient entassés à même le sable. Je laissais mon regard parcourir le bar et un petit groupe de trois personne assis autour d'une table attira mon attention.

Je reconnus immédiatement le couple d'amis de Bella. La belle brune qui me tournait le dos ne pouvait être que Bella. A ce même moment, le couple quitta la table laissant Bella seule. Je crois qu'au bout du compte je pourrais apprécier ce couple. Je me levais bien décidé cette fois à lui dire quelque chose.

_ Si vous voulez aller quelque part, ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrais; dis-je à mes amis avant de me diriger vers la table de Bella.

**Bella POV**

Une superbe ambiance régnait sur la plage. Les gens parlaient, rigolaient, dansaient. Nous avions repéré un petit bar tranquille où nous nous sommes installés. Je sirotais tranquillement mon cocktail tandis qu'Angie et Ben étaient en plein dans une conversation que je n'avais pas du tout suivie. Angie me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Bella, tu viens danser ?

_ Non, merci, allez-y tous les deux.

_ Ok.

_ Et aussi, si en revenant je ne suis plus là, c'est sûrement que je serais retournée dans ma chambre, ok ? Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassurais-je.

_ Très bien, mais profite quand même un peu de la soirée !

J'acquiesçais avant que Ben et elle ne s'éclipsent. Bon, je finis mon verre et je rentre. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Du moins, c'Est-ce que je pensais.

_ Bonsoir, Bella, dit un ténor doux et rauque à la fois.

_Oh mon dieu ! _Je faillis gémir rien qu'en entendant cette voix. Je me retournais et crus tomber dans les pommes lorsque je vis mon mystérieux inconnu planté devant moi, avec un sourire en coin à damner un saint. Je commençais à le déshabiller du regard. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et un t-shirt noir qui moulait à la perfection les courbes de ses muscles. Très sexy.

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et lui répondre.

_ Euh…Bonsoir…

_ Edward ! Je m'appelle Edward, dit-il en me tendant sa main que je m'empressais de saisir.

A son contact, je fus parcouru par une décharge électrique.

_ Tu es magnifique ce soir, Bella. Cette robe te va à ravir.

_ Merci, répondis-je timidement, sans quitter ses yeux du regard.

Je sentais mes joues brûler, je devais être rouge comme une tomate.

_ Je t'offres quelque chose à boire ?

_ Je veux bien un mojito, s'il te plait.

_ Tout de suite, ma belle.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux mojito à la main.

_ Merci.

Pour toute réponse, il me gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Nous restâmes ainsi à boire nos boissons en silence, à nous fixer l'un l'autre. Nous n'échangions que des sourires et des regards, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward brise le silence.

_ Tu danses ? Proposa-t-il en me tendant sa main.

_ Bien sûr ! Dis-je en la saisissant.

Bien sûr ? Non, mais ca va pas ma tête ! Je crois que c'est l'alcool qui me fait parler. Je ne suis pas bourrée mais je suis juste très détendue. C'est ainsi que je me laissais entraîner au milieu des danseurs. Prise d'une soudaine assurance, je me positionnais contre Edward, dos à lui, j'entourais ma taille de ses bras et me mis à me déhancher contre lui. Je sentais son érection contre le bas de mon dos ce qui fis augmenter mon excitation. Je levais un bras et déposais ma main derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou.

Puis je me retournais face à lui, entourais son cou de mes bras et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en continuant à me déhancher contre son érection de plus en plus imposante. Rapidement, il caressa ma lèvre inférieur avec sa langue pour me demander l 'accès à ma bouche. Je ne me fis pas prier et entrouvris mes lèvres. Nos langues se lancèrent dans un combat endiablé.

A bout de souffle, Edward mit fin à notre baiser mais ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas pour autant ma peau. Il parsema ma mâchoire et mon cou de doux baisers. Je penchais ma tête légèrement en arrière, lui facilitant l'accès à mon cou, tandis que mes mains glissaient dans ses cheveux. Puis il donna un petit coup de rein qui me fit gémir assez fort.

_ Hum…t'entendre gémir comme ça…si tu savais ce que ça me donne envie de te faire, dit Edward.

_ Ah oui, quoi ? Répliquais-je entre deux bisous dans le cou.

_ J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, de toute les manières possible, toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

Quand tu veux, beau gosse. Je suis à toi, toute cette nuit.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Je viens vraiment de lui dire ça ? Son grognement me confirma mes soupçons. L'entendre grogner comme ça, c'était tellement excitant. J'avais tellement envie de lui. S'il n'y avait pas autant de mon autour de nous, je lui aurais demandé de me prendre ici même, sur le champs. Soudain, Edward s'arrêta de danser et s'écarta de moi.

_ Tu me fais confiance ? Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête. Il avait beau être un inconnu, je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui et je le lui faisais entièrement confiance.

_ Alors suis-moi, ajouta-t-il en me prenant par la main.

Je me laissais faire sans rechigner. Je me laissais traîner sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant un hôtel. Là, je compris qu'il voulait véritablement mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mon dieu, j'allais me consumer sur place tellement j'avais chaud. Edward resta a m'observer un moment comme pour savoirs c'était bien ce que je voulais. Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux ! Je lui souris pour le lui confirmer et l'entraîne moi-même à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

A peine étions-nous dans l'ascenseur qu'Edward ma plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa fiévreusement. Il réitéra ce geste tout le long du couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Nous mîmes donc une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'atteindre sa chambre - enfin plutôt une suite, une magnifique suite.

Edward mit fin à notre baiser et s'écarta de moi.

_ Tu veux une dernier verre ? Proposa-t-il.

Je fis non de la tête, agrippais sa chemise et le poussais jusqu'à son lit, où il se laisser tomber. On avait des choses beaucoup plus important à faire que boire. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise en déposant un baiser un baiser sur torse après chaque bouton ouvert. Une fois entièrement ouverte, Edward se releva pour retirer sa chemise pendant que je m'affairais sur son pantalon. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il se retrouvait nu sous moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux se balader sur son corps. Un merveilleux corps. Mon regard s'arrêta un peu plus longuement sur son membre durci. _Waouh. _Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt bien pourvu. Edward semblait avoir remarqué mon intérêt pour son sexe.

_ Ce que tu vois te plaît, ma belle ? Chuchota-t-il en se positionnant sur ses coudes.

J'acquiesçais en me mordant la lèvres inférieure. Il grogna et se jeta sur mes lèvres qu'il suça avidement entre les siennes. Je mis fin au baiser et glissais le long du corps d'Edward, en embrassant, mordillant, léchant chaque parcelle, jusqu'à ce que mon visage se retrouve face à son membre.

Je déposais un doux baiser sur son gland avant d'y passer un premier coup de langue. Edward gémit doucement, agrippa ses mains à mes cheveux et tendit son bassin vers moi, cherchant plus de contact. Mais je décidais de le titiller un petit peu. Je fis glisser ma langue tout le long de son sexe, puis le mordit légèrement et je posais mes lèvres sur son gland que je suçais avidement, tout ceci en prenant bien soin de ne pas prendre son membre dans ma bouche.

_ Bella…je t'en supplies, arrêtes de me torturer, gémis-t-il.

Je pense l'avoir assez fait souffrir. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je pris son sexe dans ma bouche, Edward lâcha un long soupire de soulagement. Je commençais a effectuer de long et lents vas et viens. Edward faisait pression sur ma tête et prodiguait de petits coups de rein pour me dicter le rythme qu'il voulait. Il ne cessait de gémir et d'accélérer ses coups de rein. Il était proche.

_ Bella…c'est trop bon…putain…je-je vais…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Edward répandit sa semence au fond de ma gorge. J'avalais le tout et nettoyais son membre, sans en perdre une seule goutte. Délicieux. Après ça, je remontais doucement vers Edward et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis il nous fit basculer de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Il déposa de doux baisers dans mon cou, pendant qu'il faisait glisser les bretelles de ma robe le long de mes bras. Il glissa vers ma poitrine tout en tirant sur moi robe en même temps. Il caressa ma poitrine à travers le tissus puis poursuivis son chemin jusqu'à mon string. Il retira ma robe une bonne fois pour toute et la balança à terre, là ou se trouvait sa chemise.

J'en profitais pour retirer mon soutien gorge, aussitôt fait, Edward se jeta littéralement sur un de mes tétons qu'il embrassa, suça et mordilla avidement. Il fit subir le même traitement à mon autre téton, me faisant gémir et cambrer sous lui. Il glissa ensuite jusqu'à mon entre-jambe, retirant mon string au passage. Il souffla doucement sur mon sexe chaud et humide, et passa un coup de langue dessus. J'eus la même réaction que lui quelques instants auparavant, je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux et tendais mon bassin vers lui.

Sans que je m'y attende, il introduit deux doigts en moi et mordilla mon clitoris en même temps.

_ Oh mon dieu, Edward ! Criais-je.

Satisfait de ma réaction, je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Rapidement, mon corps fût envahit de spasmes, tandis qu'il accélérait les vas et viens avec ses doigts et titillait mon clitoris avec sa langue, me faisant hurler de plaisir et cambrer violemment.

Edward remonta lentement le long de mon corps, me couvrant de baiser pendant que je me remettais de ce fabuleux orgasme. Je le laissais m'embrasser rapidement avant de le repousser et de bondir hors du lit, me dirigeant vers l'entrée de la suite. Il me regarda, inquiet.

_ Tu vas où, Bella ?

Il croyais vraiment que j'allais partir et le laisser comme ça ? Hors de question ! Une fois arrivée à l'entrée, j'attrapais un panier remplis de préservatif que j'avais repéré en entrant dans la chambre. Merci l'hôtel. Je retournais vers Edward et me rassis à califourchon sur lui, puis vidais le panier sur le lit.

_ On va en avoir besoin…de tous ! Chuchotais-je à l'oreille d'Edward.

Je venais vraiment de dire ça ? Je suis folle je crois, il y a au moins une vingtaine de préservatifs ! Apparemment, Edward était d'attaque car il grogna fortement et me fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi, son magnifique sourire en coin aux lèvres. Je m'emparais alors d'un préservatif et le déroula sur le sexe d'Edward. Il commença à déposer une myriade de baisers de mon cou, jusqu'à ma poitrine tout en frottant le bout de son membre contre mon sexe. Et moi, j'étais sur le point de littéralement me consumer s'il ne me pénétrait pas maintenant. Je l'attrapais alors par les cheveux et le remontais vers moi, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

_ Edward…s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi…prends-moi, maintenant !

Il ne se fit pas plus prier et me pénétra aussitôt d'un habile et puissant coup de rein. Il buta directement au fond de mon ventre ce qui nous arracha à tous les deux un long gémissement de plaisir. Dès le début, il imprima un rythme de va et viens très soutenu. A chaque fois, il me pénétrait plus fort et plus profondément. Mon dieu que c'était bon ! Mes gémissements furent très vite remplacés par de cris de plaisir. J'étais proche, vraiment très proche. Je me mordais fortement la lèvre et fermais les yeux pour ne pas hurler comme une furie, ce qu'Edward remarqua.

_ Laisses-toi aller, ma Bella…je veux t'entendre…cris mon nom ! Haleta-t-il.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour m'envoyer au 7ème ciel. Envahis par une vague irréprécible de plaisir, je ne me retenais plus.

_ Oh oui…Edward…Edward ! Hurlais-je lorsqu'un délicieux orgasme me frappa.

Il me suivit quelques instant plus tard, se laissant lui aussi envahir le plaisir, lâchant un long râle de plaisir. Edward se laissa tout doucement retomber sur moi, tentant tout comme moi de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. _Oh mon dieu. _Ce fût le plus merveilleux orgasme de toute ma vie et Edward semblait partager mon avis. Ce mec était vraiment un dieu du sexe. Et il était à moi, pour cette nuit. Je comptais bien en profiter. Alors qu'Edward se dégageait de moi et s'allongeait sur le dos pour reprendre ses esprits, je bondis hors du lit et tira sur la main d'Edward pour le faire se lever. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me refasse l'amour. Encore et encore.

_ Debout, beau gosse. La soirée vient juste de commencer ! Dis-je sensuellement.

Je vis son membre durcir aussitôt. Edward s'empara d'un préservatif, se leva et le déroula sur son sexe. Il s'approcha de moi, tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il agrippa mes fesses et me souleva, instinctivement, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. L'instant d'après, sans même que je m'en rende compte, il m'avait plaqué contre le mur et m'avait pénétré, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

_ Hum…Edward…oui…encore ! Gémis-je.

_ Tu aimes ça, ma Bella ? Tu aimes que je te prenne comme ça, sauvagement ? Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille avant de mordiller mon lobe.

_ Oh oui ! Continues, Edward !

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, me pénétrant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Rapidement, nous atteignîmes à nouveau le nirvana, moi hurlant et lui grognant de plaisir. Il finit par ma reposer au sol mais craignant que mes jambes ne finissent pas céder, je me dirigeais vers le lit pour m'allonger. Edward ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Alors que je m'éloignais de lui, il m'attrapa par le poignet.

_ Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Dit-il en me gratifiant de son magnifique sourire en coin.

Il partit prendre un autre préservatif sur le lit et me guida vers le canapé.

_ Penches-toi en avant et agrippe toi au dossier du canapé, ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il déroula à nouveau un préservatif sur son membre toujours aussi dur. Une fois encore, nous atteignîmes en un rien de temps l'orgasme, meilleur encore que les précédents.

C'est ainsi que ce déroula tout le reste de la nuit. Nous avons baptisé tous les meubles de la suite. Je l'ai chevauché sur le fauteuil, il m'a prise dans la cabine de douche, sur le meuble de l'entrée, à même le sol. C'est ainsi que nous nous trouvions à présent allongés sur le lit, enlacés et complètement épuisés de nos merveilleux ébats. Pourtant, je sentais encore l'érection d'Edward contre ma cuisse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_ Quoi ? S'enquit-il.

_ On a dû faire l'amour une bonne dizaine de fois et pourtant, tu ne sembles toujours pas rassasié, dis-je en caressant son sexe, le rendant encore plus dur.

Il grogna.

_ C'est de ta faute ! T'as vu comment tu agis avec moi ? Dit-il en rigolant et pointant de son doigt ma main sur son sexe. Et puis, comment pourrais-je être rassasié alors que j'ai à côté de moi la femme la plus magnifique et désirable au monde ? dit-il avant de basculer au-dessus de moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. C'est bien la première qu'un homme parle de moi comme ça.

Edward me fît l'amour une dernière fois. Cette fois là fût ma préférée. Il m'avait fait l'amour si tendrement et à la fois passionnément. Ses coups de rein étaient lents, doux et si profonds à la fois. Du pur bonheur. J'avais l'impression qu'il me vouait une véritable adoration. Pour une fois, je me sentais vraiment belle et désirable, du moins à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il retomba à mes côtés, il me prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je me croyais au paradis. J'étais si bien, je me sentais tellement bien, entière lorsque j'étais près de lui. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place au creux de ses bras. Malheureusement, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Je n'eus plus l'occasion de réfléchir plus longtemps car je fus rattrapée par la fatigue. Je me laissais alors doucement emportée par le sommeil, avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, tout comme Edward.

Je me réveillais doucement, quelques heures plus tard, des images de cette nuit plein la tête. La meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Je tournais la tête vers Edward et vis qu'il dormait encore profondément. Il était si craquant lorsqu'il dormait, un vrai petit ange. Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté et vis sur le réveille qu'il était déjà 9 heures du matin.

_Merde, mon avion !_

Je tentais de doucement me dégager des bras d'Edward sans le réveiller. Il gémit mais ne se réveilla pas. Je me ramassais alors rapidement mes affaires et les enfilais. Avant de partir, je restais à fixer Edward pendant un moment. Je voulais imprimer le moindre détail de son visage et de son corps dans ma tête. L'idée de devoir le quitter me brisa le cœur. Mais il le fallait pourtant.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre, je vis un bloc note posé à l'entrée. Je décidais alors de lui laisser un petit message. Quitte à devoir partir comme une voleuse, autant lui laisser un souvenir. Une fois écrit, je déposais le papier sur l'oreiller sur lequel j'avais dormis. Je fixais encore Edward un petit moment avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et de quitter sa chambre, non sans avoir versé quelques larmes et piqué la chemise d'Edward. Je voulais aussi garder son odeur avec moi. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce mec. L'espace d'une nuit, il a réussis à me faire revivre. Cet homme à complètement bouleversé ma vie.

Une fois arrivée à mon hôtel, je ramassais mes affaires en vitesse, avant de rejoindre Angie et Ben, et de quitter l'hôtel. Direction l'aéroport. Evidemment, Angie avait bien vu que j'étais partis avec Edward la nuit dernière. Il fallait donc que je lui fasse un compte-rendu détaillé, mais pas trop. J'avais tout le temps du vol Los Angeles - Seattle pour lui raconter. En attendant, je rêvassais encore une fois d'Edward. Cet homme qui m'a fait vivre tellement de choses cette nuit. Cet homme qui restera à jamais gravé dans ma tête.

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillais doucement, le sourire au lèvres en me remémorant notre soirée d'hier. La plus belle nuit de toute ma vie et je ne pense pas en revivre d'autre comme celle-là un jour. Je tâtonnais sur le lit à la recherche de ma Bella et ouvris les yeux en me relevant brusquement lorsque je ne la sentis pas. Le lit était vide. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide dans toute la chambre. Personne. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus là, elle était parti. A cette pensée, j'eus si mal que je crus que mon cœur s'était véritablement brisé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais gardée dans mes bras jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Il est clair que je ne connais rien de cette fille, mais je ressens tout de même quelque chose de particulier pour elle et je sais qu'elle est différente des autres filles. Elle est vraiment spéciale. En me rallongeant, je vis un morceau de papier plié sur l'oreiller où avait dormi Bella. Je m'en saisis et m'empressais de le lire.

_Edward, _

_Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit_

_Désolée d'être parti comme une voleuse mais j'avais un avion à prendre_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierais._

_Merci pour tout_

_Bella._

_p-s : désolée de t'avoir piqué ta chemise mais je voulais garder un souvenir de toi…_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son message mais en réalité une profonde tristesse m'avait envahie. Je ressentais un vide immense maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là. Surtout que je sais que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Je fermais les yeux et serrais le mot de Bella contre moi. Mon seule souvenir d'elle, de cette merveilleuse femme qui en l'espace d'une nuit a complètement chamboulé ma vie. La femme avec qui j'ai vécu tellement de choses en l'espace de quelques heures. Elle restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Ma Bella.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIN !**

**Alors ? ^^ **

**Une suite ça vous tente ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en cliquant sur le bouton vert ! ;)**

**So'**


	2. Un nouveau départ

_Hi, everybody !_

_Voilà, je me suis enfin mise à la suite de ma fiction, en espérant que vous apprécierez ! J'attends d'ailleurs vos avis à la fin ! =D_

_Je tiens aussi à dire un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et encouragé à continuer cette fiction ! Il me semble avoir remercié ceux qui étaient inscrits donc je remercie les non-inscrits à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. _

_Je crois que le plus important est dit alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps…place à le lecture !_

_ENJOY ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Le retour à Forks à vraiment été difficile. Pendant des semaines, je n'ai fais que de penser à Edward et à ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Jour et nuit. Je savais bien qu'on se connaissait à peine, même pas du tout, et que ce n'était qu'une affaire de sexe mais j'avais tout de même l'impression qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose de particulier entre nous. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lui demander son numéro ou ne serait-ce que son nom complet pour que je puisse le retrouver.

Le fait d'avoir raconté cette aventure à Angela n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as ni son numéro, ni son nom ? S'écria-t-elle.

_ Non ! Répondis-je.

_ Mais comment t'as pu laisser filer un canon pareil ? S'exaspéra-t-elle.

_ Je sais pas ! Tu sais, sur le coup on était occupé à autre chose, je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Et puis le lendemain je me suis réveillé en trombe, j'allais raté notre vol si je ne partais pas ! Expliquais-je.

_ Ouais bah moi, j'aurais bien raté tous mes vols pour cet apollon ! Ajouta Angela, rêveuse.

_ Ben serait ravi d'entendre ça…rigolais-je.

Mais je finis par me faire une raison. Je me disais que si Edward avait voulu autre chose qu'une aventure d'un soir, il aurait lui aussi sûrement cherché à avoir mes coordonnées ou mon nom. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Je repris donc le cours normal de ma vie, enfouissant au plus profond de ma mémoire ces incroyables vacances et plus particulièrement cette merveilleuse nuit.

Depuis la remise des diplômes qui avait eu lieu en juin dernier, j'avais quitté ma chambre d'étudiante et avais déposé bagages chez Charlie, mon père, à Forks, ma ville de naissance. Mais ce n'était que temporaire. Ayant terminé mes études de droit, je m'apprêtais à effectuer un stage d'une durée de 3 ans, qui me permettrait au final d'exercer le métier d'avocate. J'ai donc postulé dans des cabinets aux quatre coins du territoire, voulant maximiser mes chances de trouver rapidement un stage pour quitter Forks au plus vite.

Non pas que la vie avec Charlie me déplaisait, mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner. Et je pensais qu'il était grand temps de commencer ma propre vie loin de Charlie et de son habitude de me traiter comme si j'avais toujours 14 ans. Enfin, il a ce comportement qu'en ce qui concerne mes fréquentations, mes sorties, surtout avec des garçons. Sinon, s'il y a bien un grosse à la maison, c'est bien Charlie. Non pas qu'il soit irresponsable ou autre, mais il aime beaucoup que je m'occupe de lui comme d'un gros bébé.

Pour résumé la situation, en attendant de connaître ma nouvelle destination, je restais avec mon père. En parlant de nouvelle destination…

_ Papaaaaa ! Criais-je en entrant dans la maison, un petit tas de lettres dans la main. J'ai reçus d'autres réponses pour mon stage !

_ Viens donc me montrer ça, répondit mon père.

Je l'entendis tapoter sur le canapé, m'intimant de venir m'installer près de lui. Comme à son habitude, il était devant un match de base-ball, une bière à la main.

Pour l'instant, hormis les lettres que je tenais dans ma main, j'avais reçus deux réponses positives pour ma demande de stage : un cabinet à Seattle et un autre à Phoenix. J'avais postulé pour le cabinet de Seattle juste au cas où je ne serais acceptée nulle part d'autre. Je voulais m'éloigner de Forks, changer de vie et Seattle était beaucoup trop près. Ne recevant pas d'autres réponses, j'avais envisagé d'aller à Phoenix même si je trouvais que ce n'était pas encore assez loin.

Mais maintenant que je tenais ces trois autres lettres dans ma main, ma destination pouvait encore changer. Du moins, je l'espérais.

_ Alors, montres-moi ce que tu as là ! Dit mon père, me sortant de mes pensées.

J'ouvris la première lettre. Le cabinet «Jackson Brothers» à Chicago. Pratiquement à l'autre bout de pays. Parfait.

_ Chicago ! M'exclamais-je après avoir lu la lettre et vu que ma demande avait été acceptée. C'est bien, Chicago, non ?

_ Mouais, au moins tu ne seras pas dépaysée, il faut aussi moche et froid qu'à Forks ! Quoi d'autre ?

_ Miami ! C'est parfait ça, travailler au soleil toute l'année.

_ Oui, c'est déjà mieux. Et la dernière ?

J'ouvris alors la dernière lettre. Le cabinet «Cullen Inc.». Oh mon dieu ! C'est LA ville parfaite ! New-York. Rien à voir avec Forks et ses alentours, où il n'y a rien à faire, ni à voir. C'est New-York, quoi. Une ville vivante.

_ C'est là que je veux aller ! M'écriais-je en brandissant ma lettre.

_ Où ça ? Demanda Charlie en se penchant pour lire ma lettre. New-York ?

_ Ouiiiii ! Dis-je en bondissant du canapé pour me mettre à sautiller.

Puis je m'arrêtais net. Mon père, qui riait face à mon enthousiasme, s'arrêta lui aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il. Tu veux plus aller à New-York ?

_ Oh, si ! Bien sûr que si. Mais je me disais juste que ça va très dur pour moi de trouver un logement là-bas. Et surtout, ça va me coûter une fortune, même pour un petit taudis.

_ Oh…dit Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Mais c'est pas grave ! Repris-je. Une fois que j'aurais une situation plus stable, je trouverais un bon endroit pour vivre.

_ Oh mais attends ! S'exclama mon père. Tu te souviens de mon ami Jack Newton ?

_ Euh…le père de Mike ? Oui…mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je perdue, ne comprenant pas ce que Jack venait faire dans mon histoire.

_ Eh bien, tu te souviens que Mike et lui ont quitté Forks pour aller vivre à New-York.

_ Oh, mais oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je comprends toujours pas c'est quoi le rapport ?

_ Depuis que Jack a fait fortune après l'ouverture de ses boutiques de sport, il a acheté plusieurs appartements à New-York…

_ Vraiment ? M'écriais-je, commençant à comprendre où Charlie voulait en venir.

_ Oui et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne situent pas dans des quartiers pourris ! Affirma-t-il. Jack loge dans un appartement, un autre est prit par Mike mais les autres sont libres !

_ Oh mon dieu mais c'est génial ! M'extasiais-je. Oui mais s'ils se situent dans les beaux quartiers, ça va quand même me coûter une fortune ! Dis-je, redescendant rapidement de mon petit nuage.

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Me rassura mon père. Un coup de fil à Jack et je t'arrange tout ça ! Et puis, je suis sûr que si Mike sait que tu compte aller à New-York, il fera tout pour t'aider ! Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Oh, non papa ! Commences pas avec Mike…grimaçais-je.

Mon père éclata de rire avant de se lever, probablement pour appeler Jack. Mike Newton, une vraie calamité ce mec. Pendant toute mon adolescence, il n'a pas cessé de me courir après. Surtout, il ne voulait pas lâcher prise malgré le fait que je le lui ai dis un bon nombre de fois que je n'étais pas intéressé par lui. L'avantage, c'est que je pouvais lui demander tout ce que je voulais car il le faisait sans rechigner. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse tranquille plutôt que de me suivre partout comme un petit toutou.

Heureusement, j'ai été acceptée à Harvard, j'ai donc pu continuer mes études loin de Forks mais surtout loin de Mike. Puis il a à son tour quitter Forks avec son père, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

_ Bells, c'est réglé ! Dit mon père en revenant dans le salon, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Jack m'a dit que tu étais la bienvenue et que pour le loyer, il s'arrangera avec toi selon tes moyens. Il m'assure que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce qui t'attend !

_ Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Criais-je en sautant dans les bras de Charlie. Merci papa !

_ Ouais, ouais, tu diras surtout merci à Jack !

Puis je grimaçais en pensant au fait que je reverrais sûrement Mike.

_ Toi, tu viens de penser à Mike, je me trompe ? Me dit mon père avant d'éclater de rire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire moi aussi. Je pense que je supporterais de le revoir une fois ou deux, surtout après ce que son père aura fait pour moi. En espérant qu'il ne soit plus aussi collant qu'avant.

* * *

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails avec le père de Mike, j'étais maintenant sûr de pouvoir aller à New-York et d'y trouver un logement. Et un super appartement, apparemment. J'avais donc contacter le cabinet «Cullen Inc.» et on m'avait donné rendez-vous avec le dirigeant du cabinet le 2 septembre. Nous devrons signer mon contrat et parler de mes fonctions.

Pendant le reste des vacances, je profitais donc du temps qu'il me restait avec Charlie et Angela, les seules et uniques personnes qui comptaient réellement pour moi, avant de les quitter dans quelques semaines.

* * *

_**15 Août **_

Le jour de mon départ était enfin arrivé. J'avais décidé de partir assez tôt, histoire de bien m'installer et de prendre mes marques à New-York, avant de commencer mon stage. J'avais ramassé le peu de vêtements que je possédais dans ma valise, ainsi que tout ce dont j'avais besoin et j'étais prête à partir. Avant de partir pour l'aéroport, j'ai passé un coup de fil à Jack pour lui dire à quelle heure mon avion arrivait. Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait à l'aéroport. Avec _Mike. _A mon grand désespoir.

Mon père et Angela m'avaient accompagné à l'aéroport.

_ Bon, il est temps que j'embarque ! Dis-je en me levant.

Angela vint directement se jeter dans mes bras.

_ Tu vas tellement me manquer, Bells !

_ Toi aussi, Angie, toi aussi ! Dis-je en la serrant fort.

_ T'as intérêt à m'appeler souvent et à me donner régulièrement de tes nouvelles, ajouta Angela.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je me retournais ensuite vers mon père. Je savais bien que les adieux c'était pas son truc, je ne voulais donc pas m'éterniser pour ne pas le mettre trop mal à l'aise. Mais c'est lui qui me prit au dépourvu. Il me prit dans ses bras et couvrit mes joues de baisers.

_ Tu vas me manquer, ma fille. Fais attention à toi !

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

_ Tu m'appelles dès que t'arrive, hein ?

_ Oui, papa.

Il me serra encore une fois dans ses bras et me murmura un «je t'aime» avant de me relâcher. Bon alors avec ça, j'étais parti pour pleurer pendant tout le vol. Charlie était très pudique vis-à-vis de ses sentiments. Je savais très bien qu'il m'aimait, mais l'entendre me le dire c'était autre chose. Je finis donc par embarquer et pleurais un bon coup. Je mis ensuite mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et restais à regarder à travers le hublot une bonne partie du vol. Je finis par dormir le reste du trajet.

New-York. Enfin ! J'attendais toujours mes bagages, impatiente de sortir de cet aéroport et de découvrir la nouvelle vie qui m'attendait. Une fois mes valises récupérée, je me dirigeais vers la sortie et essayais de repérer Jack. Ou Mike…

_ Bella !

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! _

_Qu'en dites-vous ? _

_Bon, je conçois bien qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est le début, il faut que je pose les bases !_

_Avec mes révisions, je ne peux pas dire quand je publierais la suite mais je ne tarderais pas !_

_Je vous fais d'énormes bisous, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et plein de belle choses !_

_So'_


	3. New York

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Me revoilà enfin de retour pour la suite des aventures._

_Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus._

_Place à le lecture._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

_ Bella !

Je me retournais aussitôt vers la voix qui m'interpellait. Même si ça fait des années qu'on ne s'était pas vu, je pourrais toujours reconnaître la tête de Mike. Il avait un visage de bébé et en même temps, une tête de pervers. Autant vous dire que le mélange des deux était vraiment très, très bizarre. En le voyant s'approcher, j'ai cru l'espace d'une seconde qu'il n'y avait que lui et que j'allais devoir me retrouver seule avec lui. Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque je vis que son père le suivait.

_ Bella ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Dit Mike en tendant ses bras vers moi.

_ Moi aussi…réussis-je à marmonner, même si ça m'écorchait la gorge de le dire.

Pendant qu'il me serrait dans ses bras, je sentais les mains de Mika glisser le long de mon dos. Je m'écartais alors vivement de lui, l'empêchant de terminer sa descente. Je me retournais ensuite vers Jack.

_ Ma Bella ! Comme tu as grandis. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Je le serrais à son tour dans mes bras.

_ Moi aussi, Jack, dis-je beaucoup plus sincèrement cette fois. Tu m'as manqué.

Jack n'avait rien à voir avec son fils. Il était gentil, adorable, marrant alors que son fils était tout à fait l'opposé. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé si Mike était le véritable fils de Jack. J'en aurait vraiment douté s'ils n'avaient pas cette ressemblance physique assez prononcée.

_ Tu as fais bon voyage ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, super. Un peu long, mais ça va.

_ Bon, dit-il en souriant. Prête à t'installer dans ta nouvelle demeure ?

_ Oh que oui ! M'enquis-je. J'ai tellement hâte.

_ Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu vas t'y plaire, ajouta-t-il.

_ J'en suis certaine. Et encore merci, Jack. Je ne sais pas où je me serais retrouvée sans toi.

_ Aucun problème, ma petite Bella. Ca me fait plaisir.

Mike me prit une de mes valises et un de mes sacs pour me décharger tandis que nous quittions l'aéroport. Il vint se placer à côté de moi et posa sa main au bas de mon dos pendant qu'on marchait. Par pitié, ça ne faisait même pas 10 minutes que j'étais arrivée, il n'allait pas déjà commencer à me coller ? Je m'écartais alors de lui et allais faire la conversation à Jack, en prenant bien soin de rester près de lui et par la même occasion, loin de Mike.

Nous grimpâmes ensuite dans leur voiture et prîmes la direction de mon futur appartement. Mike avait évidemment insisté pour s'installer avec moi à l'arrière, prétextant ne pas vouloir me laisser à l'écart. Qu'il est gentil…

_ On y est presque, dit Jack me sortant de mes pensées.

Je regardais alors par la fenêtre et admirait la superbe quartier dans lequel nous étions. Bordel de merde. C'était là que j'allais vivre ? Je crois que je rêve. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Jack répondit à ma question.

_ C'est l'immeuble juste là, dit-il en pointant du doigt un building de verre d'un vingtaine d'étages.

Wow. Il y avait des énormes buildings, des musées et des boutiques de luxe à perte de vue. Je ne pense pas pouvoir y acheter quoi que ce soit, mais je pourrais toujours me promener et regarder ce qu'il y a. En arrivant près de l'immeuble que Jack m'avait montré, nous prîmes un passage qui nous mena vers un parking sous-terrain.

_ Alors ici, il y a plusieurs ascenseurs qui mènent à tous les étages, m'expliqua Jack. Mais vu que tu n'as pas de voiture, tu ne passeras pas par ici mais tu t'arrêteras au rez-de-chaussée et tu te retrouveras dans la hall d'entrée.

_ D'accord, répondis-je en suivant Mike et son père vers l'ascenseur. Arrivé au 15ème étage, où se trouvait mon appartement, Jack me tendit un trousseau de clés et pointa une des quatre porte de l'étage.

_ Tiens, c'est cette porte. A toi l'honneur, dit-il en souriant.

Je m'apparais aussitôt des clés et me précipitais vers la porte, laissant Jack et Mike avec tous mes bagages. J'ouvris la porte et pénétrais enfin dans mon appartement. J'en restais bouche-bée.

_ Oh mon dieu…murmurais-je en continuant d'avancer. Jack, c'est magnifique !

L'entrée menait à un gigantesque salon, classe moderne et superbement décoré et aménagé. Il y avait une cheminée, un grand canapé et une énorme baie vitrée. Je m'en approchais pour admirer la vue. J'en eu le souffle coupé. J'avais une magnifique vue sur Central Park. A droite se trouvait une grande cuisine ouverte, seulement séparée du salon par un espèce de bar. C'était vraiment le paradis.

_ Je savais bien que ça te plairait ! Dit Jack. Vas donc voir ta chambre et ta salle de bain.

Sans plus atteindre, je suivis le couloir qui se trouvait sur la gauche. Au bout du couloir se trouvait ma chambre. Une magnifique chambre qui devait au moins faire la taille du salon de mon père. Un énorme lit à baldaquin, un énorme dressing et une autre baie vitrée d'où je pouvais encore voir le parc. Tout simplement parfait. En sortant de ma chambre, une autre pièce se situait sur la droit. Une chambre d'ami, plus petite que la mienne mais tout de même très spacieuse.

En face de la chambre d'ami, c'était la salle de bain. Je m'arrêtais nette en voyant la taille de la salle de bain. Elle faisait au moins la taille de ma chambre à Forks. Il y avait une énorme miroir, une cabine de douche et une baignoire pour au moins 5 personnes. Un porte dans un coin de la salle de bain attira mon attention. Je m'empressais de l'ouvrir pour me retrouver dans…un sauna ? Oh mon dieu, un sauna dans mon appartement ? Si c'est pas le pied ça alors…

Je partis ensuite rejoindre Mike et Jack en courant et me jetais dans les bras de Jack.

_ Oh, merci ! C'est vraiment génial ! Et pour le loyer…

_ Oublies ça pour le moment, Bella. Installes-toi d'abord tranquillement et on parlera de tout ça plus tard.

_ Merci, répétais-je à nouveau.

_ C'est avec plaisir, ma fille. Tiens, dit-il en me tendant une carte. C'est mon numéro. Si tu as un problème ou si tu as besoin de quoique soit, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?

_ Promis. Merci.

_ Voilà aussi mon numéro, intervint Mike.

Bien sûr, il fallait toujours qu'il l'ouvre celui-là.

_ J'habite tout près d'ici, ajouta-t-il. Alors n'hésites pas si tu as besoin de compagnie, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je tentais de lui sourire poliment mais ça devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose. J'espérais juste que Mike n'allait profiter de cette proximité pour venir me «tenir compagnie» trop souvent.

**_ **Bon, eh bien on va y aller et te laisser t'installer, dit Jack.

_ D'accord. Merci beaucoup…à tous les deux.

_ Tu ne veux pas que je restes pour t'aider à déballer tes affaires, Bella ? Intervint à nouveau Mike.

Par pitié, non !

_ Oh, non, non ! M'enquis-je. C'est gentil mais ça ira. Et puis, je suis vraiment épuisée, je vais d'abord dormir avant de ranger mes affaires.

_ Oh, d'accord, dit Mike, un peu déçu. C'est pas grave, je repasserais te voir plus tard.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr. Quand tu veux, dis-je à contre cœur.

Après m'avoir montré et expliqué encore quelque petites choses, ils finirent par partir. Je pris alors mon sac à main et couru me jeter sur mon énorme lit pour appeler mon père.

_ Allo, papa ?

_ Ma chérie ! Tu es bien arrivé ? Alors, c'est comment New York ?

_ Oh mon dieu, papa ! Je n'ai pas encore visité New York, mais en tout cas je peux te dire que j'ai un appartement de rêve !

_ Alors Jack disait vrai en affirmant que ça te plairait.

_ Oui, complètement ! En même temps, comment ça ne pourrait pas me plaire ? Non mais sérieusement, l'appart' fait presque deux fois ta maison !

_ Tant mieux, je rassuré que tu ne sois pas tombé n'importe où.

_ Il faudra absolument que tu viennes ici, papa.

_ Ca va être dur avec le boulot, mais je ferais mon possible, mon ange. En parlant de boulot, le devoir m'appelle. Je t'appelle plus tard, d'accord ?

_ D'accord. Je t'aime, papa.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Bells. Fais attention à toi.

Après avoir raccroché, je m'enquis d'appeler Angela pour tout lui raconter. Je lui décrivis mon appartement dans les moindres détails, en instant biens sur la vue sur Central Park et le sauna dans ma salle de bain. Elle m'a aussi promis que dès qu'elle aurait un moment, elle viendrait me rendre visite.

* * *

Ma première semaine d'intégration s'était plutôt bien passée. J'avais déballé toutes mes affaires et avait pris toutes mes marques dans mon nouvel appartement. J'ai aussi passé beaucoup de temps à visiter les alentours pour commencer à me repérer. Je me sentais vraiment bien aussi, bien qu'un peu seule aussi. Il faut dire que n'ai aucune famille, aucun ami ici et je n'ai encore fais la connaissance de personne.

Je recevais tout de même des appels de mon père, de Jack et, à mon grand désespoir, de Mike. Il me proposait à chaque fois si je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui quelque part et j'inventais à chaque une excuse pour éviter ça. S'il continuait à ce rythme là, j'allais très vite épuiser mon stock d'excuses. Malheureusement, il est plusieurs fois venu directement chez moi, sans me prévenir donc là, je ne pouvais plus me désister.

Ce que je trouvais bizarre, c'est que je n'ai rencontré aucun de mes voisins. Est-ce qu'il y en avait d'abord ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas être la seule à cet étage ? Pourtant, je n'ai croisé personne pendant un moment. Jusqu'au jour où de nouveau arrivant sont venus s'installer dans l'appartement juste en face du mien.

Je revenais de course et trouvais des tas de cartons posés dans la couloir. Je vis que la porte de l'appartement d'en face était grande ouverte et des voix en parvenaient.

_ Jasper ! Cria une voix de femme. Dis à cette brute d'Emmett de faire doucement ou il va complètement détruire notre étagère !

_ Oui, ma chérie. Attends une seconde, je vais aller le voir, dit une voix d'homme cette fois-ci.

Je m'approchais alors doucement de leur porte pour voir qui était ces nouveaux arrivants. Mais avant que je ne puisse atteindre la porte, je trébuchais sur un carton que je n'avais pas vu et m'étalais au sol de tout mon long, tout comme le contenu de mes sacs de course.

_ Bordel de merde, grognais-je.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Ca va, mademoiselle ? Me demanda la voix féminine que j'avais entendu plus tôt. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est encore mon crétin de frère qui a laissé les cartons au milieu du couloir.

Elle vint m'aider à me relever et ramasser ce que j'avais fait tomber.

_ Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est de ma faute, je ne regarde jamais où je marche.

_ Dites-moi, vous êtes nouvelle ? Lorsque nous sommes venus visiter, on nous a dit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ici.

_ Oui, je suis là depuis à peine une semaine.

_ Oh, mais c'est génial ! Jazz, on a une voisine ! Cria-t-elle en direction de l'appartement, tout en sautillant sur place.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à la réaction de ma nouvelle voisine. Bien que très énergique, elle me semblait être quelqu'un de très sympathique.

_ Oh, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Dit-elle, me sortant de mes pensées. Je m'appelle Alice Cullen.

Elle me tendis sa main que je serrais aussitôt.

_ Enchantée. Isabella Swan, mais appelez-moi Bella.

_ D'accord, Bella ! S'écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

Je me mis à nouveau à rire face à l'engouement d'Alice. C'était le première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un d'aussi directe et spontané.

_ Moi de même.

C'est à ce moment là que deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement.

_ Oh, Bella, Je te présente Jasper, mon mari. Jazz, voici Bella, notre voisine.

_ Enchanté, Bella, dit le grand et, je dois bien l'avouer, beau blond aux yeux bleu.

Je lui souris et lui serrait la main.

_ Et voici, mon frère Emmett, ajouta Alice.

Je levais les yeux vers le dénommé Emmett. Il était brun, encore plus grand que Jasper et surtout deux fois plus baraqué.

_ Alors c'est toi qui fait tout ce vacarme ? Rigola Emmett en tendant sa main que je serrais.

_ Euh…ouais, je suis…tombé, répondis-je en rougissant.

Il éclata alors d'un rire tonitruant, récoltant une claque à l'arrière de sa tête, de la part de sa sœur.

_ Il n'y a rien de marrant, crétin. C'est de ta faute, t'as laissé tous les cartons au milieu du couloir.

_ Oh, désolé, Bella ! Dit-il en se massant la nuque. Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

_ Non, non, tout va bien. Bon, je dois y aller. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma porte.

_ Nous aussi ! Répondit Alice. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir souvent. Je suis sûr qu'on deviendra de grandes amies !

_ Oui, j'espère aussi. A bientôt.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ? _

_Je pense que vous attendez avec impatience l'entrée d'Edward ! ^^ _

_Mais patience, ça arrive très bientôt =D_

_Sinon, comme je pense ne pas publier d'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année ! Plein de bonheur et de belles choses. _

_Bisous_

_So'_


	4. Alice

_Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde !_

_Happy New ! =D_

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. _

_Sinon, on part retrouver Bella à New York pour la suite des ses aventures. _

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps._

_Place à la lecture. _

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je rentrais rapidement chez moi, toujours rouge comme une tomate. Ma maladresse m'avait encore une fois joué un tour. Pour pas changer. En tout cas, pour une fois, le fait de m'étaler par terre m'avait servi à quelque chose. J'avais enfin rencontré quelqu'un à New York. Des personnes d'à peu près mon âge en plus. Ils avaient l'air absolument charmants, même ce Emmett qui s'était moqué de moi.

Et Alice. Cette simple rencontre avec elle m'avait mise de bonne humeur. On dirait qu'elle transmet sa joie de vivre à tout ceux qui l'approchent. C'est alors que je me souvins de ce qu'elle m'avait dis.

« _Je m'appelle Alice Cullen_. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible ? J'allais alors chercher la lettre que j'avais reçue du cabinet d'avocat dans lequel j'allais travailler pour vérifier. _Merde _! C'était bien ça…« Cullen Inc. ». Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait le même nom ? Enfin, ça se trouve je m'emballais. Elle n'avait sûrement aucun lien avec le cabinet. Il y a sûrement des milliers de Cullen dans le monde et ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Ou alors c'était moi qui avait mal entendus. A mon avis, son nom de famille c'était plutôt Collin ou quelque chose dans le genre.

J'optais pour la deuxième solution. Etant donné que j'allais bientôt commencer mon stage, je n'avais que le nom Cullen en tête. Mon esprit m'avait sûrement joué un tour.

Après avoir reçus un énième appel de Mike et l'avoir empêché de venir, j'allais vaquer à mes occupations. Je restais tout le reste de la journée à mes nouveaux voisins. Comme Alice, j'espérais qu'on aurait l'occasion de vite se revoir. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas aussi tôt.

La sonnette retentit au moment où je sortais de ma salle de bain. J'ai d'abord eu peur que ce soit encore Mike qui me faisait une de ses fameuses visites surprise. Mais je fus étonnée de me retrouver face à Alice.

_ Salut, Bella ! Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

_ Non…Pourquoi ?

_ Jasper, Emmett et moi on va dîner au restaurant parce que notre frigo est vide. Ca te dirait de venir avec nous ?

_ Euh…c'est juste que…

_ C'est juste que quoi ? Me coupa-t-elle.

_ Vous êtes sûr de vouloir que je vienne ?

_ Pourquoi on ne voudrait pas ?

_ Et bien, je sais pas. On ne se connaît pas alors…

_ Bien sûr qui si, je te connais, tu es ma voisine, s'enquit-elle. Et justement, ce dîner sera l'occasion d'apprendre à nous connaitre. Alors, t'es d'accord ?

_ Euh…

_ Super ! Allez, va te préparer ! S'écria Alice alors que je n'avais même pas donné ma réponse.

Elle me poussa pour me faire entrer dans mon appartement et entra avec moi.

_ Elle est où ta chambre ? Demanda Alice.

_ Au bout du couloir.

Elle me poussa donc jusqu'au bout du couloir et me fit entrer dans ma chambre.

_ Enfiles vite quelque chose. On t'attend dans 10 minutes ! Dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Ok. Bon, moi qui voulait la revoir, là j'étais servie. Je me préparais alors rapidement et me rendais ensuite à l'appartement d'Alice.

_ Pile à l'heure ! S'écria Alice en m'ouvrant la porte. Allez les gars, on y va !

Cette fille était une véritable pile électrique. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais.

_ Je connais ce regard, dit Emmett en me regardant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, une fois que t'aura appris à la connaître, tu t'habitueras à son caractère.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répliquais-je.

_ C'est bon, on y va ? Demanda Jasper en sortant de son appartement.

_ Oui, répondis-je. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour sortir.

_ Mais c'est normal ! S'enquit Alice. J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment super.

_ Merci, répondis-je en rougissant. Vous aussi !

Nous descendîmes alors tous les quatre au garage et partîmes en direction du restaurant avec la voiture de Jasper.

_ Tu aimes le chinois ? Me demanda Alice.

_ Euh…oui.

_ Parfait.

Jasper se gara alors devant un restaurant chinois et nous allâmes nous installer. C'était vraiment bizarre. J'étais au milieu de parfaits inconnus. Pourtant, j'était à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être avec des amis de longue date.

_ Comment vous connaissez de ce restaurant ? Demandais-je après que nous ayons commandé notre repas. Je suis à New York depuis plus longtemps que vous et je ne connaissais même pas ce quartier. Et vous, vous êtes là depuis même pas une journée et c'est vous qui me faites découvrir la ville.

_ Oh non ! Répliqua Alice. Ca fait des années qu'on vit à New York !

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, confirma Jasper. C'est juste qu'avant on habitait à un autre endroit. Alice et moi on s'est mariés il y a peu de temps et on a voulu déménager dans un appartement plus grand pour fonder notre petite famille.

Il disait tout cela en regardant Alice avec amour. Ils étaient vraiment trop adorables ces deux là. Jasper avait l'air d'être un homme formidable et rien que dans la façon dont il regardait Alice, on comprenait qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. J'espère un jour aussi trouver un homme qui me regarde de cette façon.

_ Et toi, tu vis avec eux ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers Emmett.

_ Mon dieu, non ! S'enquit Emmett. Je suis juste là pour les aider à emménager. Moi je vis pas très loin de chez vous avec ma petite femme.

Tout comme Jasper, les yeux d'Emmett brillèrent lorsqu'il parlait de sa femme. Ces deux là étaient vraiment fous amoureux. Je commençais vraiment à envier Alice et la femme d'Emmett. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais rencontré d'hommes comme ça dans ma vie ? Moi, je tombais toujours sur des mecs comme…Mike.

_ C'est super ! Vous avez tous l'air d'être heureux.

_ Oui, très ! Confirma Alice. Et toi, parles-nous de toi, Bella.

Je me renfrognais d'un coup. Je n'aimais pas vraiment parler de moi et j'avais horreur d'avoir l'attention sur moi.

_ Euh…je sais pas, j'ai pas grand-chose à raconter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ D'où tu viens ? Pourquoi tu es venue à New York ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? T'es mariée ? T'as un petit-copain ?

Emmett, Jasper et moi nous mirent à rigoler face à l'enthousiasme d'Alice.

_ Hum, alors je viens de Forks. Une toute petite ville dans l'Etat de Washington. Et je suis venue à New York parce que dans moins de deux semaines, je vais commencer un stage. Sinon, je n'ai pas de petit-copain alors je suis encore moins mariée, dis-je, l'air un peu désespérée.

A vrai dire, c'est ce que je suis. Désespérée.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrivera un jour ! M'assura Alice.

Nous restâmes à discuter une bonne partie de la soirée. J'ai appris que Jasper et Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett et accessoirement la sœur de Jasper, étaient tous les deux professeurs. Emmett était entraîneur de baseball et Alice était styliste. J'ai aussi appris qu'ils étaient originaire de Chicago. Alice m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait un frère qu'elle voulait absolument me présenter car il me plairait sûrement. Soit. Je n'aimais vraiment pas les rendez-vous arrangés mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

* * *

La semaine suivante, pas un jour ne s'était passé sans que je vois Alice. Depuis que nous nous étions rencontrées, nous étions constamment collées l'une à l'autre. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Cette fille était vraiment géniale. Et comme l'avait dit Emmett, une fois qu'on s'habituait à son caractère, on ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. En l'espace de quelque jours, je m'étais faite une véritable amie. Et puis, Emmett et Jasper était aussi vraiment formidables.

Moi qui me sentait vraiment seule dans cette grande ville, je dois dire que depuis leur arrivée, je me sens comme à la maison. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont comme une famille pour moi. Jasper et Emmett jouent le rôle des grands frères et Alice joue le rôle de la mère, de la sœur et de la bonne amie. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rencontrer la femme d'Emmett et le frère d'Alice pour connaître la troupe au complet.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas aux rencontres. Dans trois jours, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon futur patron et je n'étais absolument pas prête. Je stressais de plus en plus chaque jour. Surtout, je n'avais absolument rien à me mettre pour être présentable. Tout ce que j'avais dans ma penderie, c'était des pulls, des t-shirts et des jeans de divers couleurs. Je n'allais quand même pas aller en jean et en converse ?

Heureusement, maintenant je savais vers qui me tourner pour ce genre de problème. Alice. Surtout qu'elle est styliste. C'est pas un signe ça ?

_ Dis Alice, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. J'aurais besoin de refaire ma garde de robe avant de commencer mon stage parce que je n'ai vraiment rien de potable à me mettre. J'aimerais bien que tu me conseilles.

_ Oh mais bien sûr ! C'est génial, je n'ai même pas à te traîner de force pour faire du shopping, tu te proposes toi-même. Allez, on y va. Je sais où t'emmener.

Je suivis Alice sans broncher. Elle me traîna dans un immense centre commercial. J'arrivais même à imaginer le nombre de boutiques qu'il y avait là-bas.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas faire ton stage déjà ? Me demanda Alice tandis que nous nous promenions dans les rayons d'une boutique de lingerie.

_ Dans un cabinet d'avocat.

_ Vraiment ? Lequel ? Tu sais que mon autre frère tient un cabinet d'avocat ?

_Bordel. De. Merde. _

Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ? Alice avait vraiment un lien avec mon futur patron. Elle s'appelait bien Alice Cullen et non pas Collin.

_ Oh mon dieu ! J'étais persuadée avoir mal entendu ton nom de famille mais enfaite, tu es la sœur de mon futur patron !

_ Oh mon dieu ! Alors c'est toi la nouvelle stagiaire que mon frère à engagé ? C'est génial !

Je n'en étais pas vraiment convaincue.

_ Et c'est quand ton rendez-vous déjà ? Me demanda Alice.

_ Dans trois jours.

_ Oh, zut ! Moi qui voulait te le présenter, tu le verras plus tôt que prévu du coup. Mais crois-moi, il va te plaire !

_ Oui, mais là, ça change tout. Même s'il me plait, c'est mon futur patron !

_ Et alors ? S'enquit Alice.

_ Et alors !? Répétais-je. Je vais pas sortir avec mon patron ! Et puis d'abord, qui te dis que je vais lui plaire ?

_ Alors là, crois-moi, je sais que tu vas le faire craquer.

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je regrettais qu'Alice ait découvert que mon patron était son frère. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait absolument me caser avec lui. Résultat des courses ? Elle m'avait acheté une montagne de lingerie, plusieurs paires d'escarpins, des chemisiers, des jupes de tailleur et des robes. Vraiment très jolies certes, mais parfois un peu courtes. J'allais à un rendez-vous professionnel ou à un rendez-vous galant ?

_ Les deux ! M'avait répondu Alice. Tu vas voir, tu vas lui faire tourner la tête.

_ Non mais tu plaisantes ? Je vais débarquer dès le premier jour et faire du charme à mon patron !

_ Mais non ! Me rassura Alice. On va y aller petit à petit.

_ Non, laisses tomber. Je rentre pas dans tes petites combines.

_ C' est ce qu'on verra, me dit Alice en m'adressant un sourire machiavélique.

Durant les jours suivants, Alice ne m'avait plus reparler de ses plans, à mon grand soulagement. Parce que lorsqu'elle était déterminée et qu'elle insistait, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Alors si elle oublie toutes ces petites combines, je les oublie aussi. Par contre, elle venait chaque jour pour m'encourager et me remonter le moral.

_ Fais pas cette tête, Bella ! Tu vas pas à l'abattoir ! C'est juste un rendez-vous pour ton stage.

_ Dis-moi, tu n'as pas dis à ton frère que tu me connaissais ? Tu ne lui a pas dis que tu voulais me caser avec lui, hein ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais souriait.

_ Oh non, Alice ! Tu n'as pas fais ça ? J'oserais jamais me présenter au rendez-vous, maintenant ! M'enquis-je.

_ Mais non, du calme Bella. Je plaisante, je ne lui rien dis…pas encore en tout cas.

_ Et tu ne lui diras jamais rien car il ne se passeras jamais rien de toute façon.

Encore une fois, elle ne me répondit rien, se contentant de m'adresser des sourires narquois.

Le jour de mon rendez-vous arriva. Bien trop vite à mon goût. Heureusement, Alice était encore là pour me soutenir. Elle était dans ma penderie et me choisissait les vêtements que j'allais mettre.

_ Tiens, enfiles ça avec ça.

Elle me tendit un chemisier blanc un peu transparente, une jupe noire et une paire d'escarpins noirs. Elle m'avait tout de même accorder la permission de choisir moi-même mes sous-vêtements et mes bas.

_ Tu es superbe, Bella ! Me dit Alice lorsque je fus en fin prête.

Coiffée, maquillée, habillée, parfumée et tout ça par les soins d'Alice. Elle s'approcha de moi et ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de mon chemisier, de façon à ce qu'on voit la naissance de mes seins.

_ Maintenant, tu es parfaite !s'écria Alice. Et n'oublies pas : croises et décroises tes jambes, souries et penches-toi un peu en avant quand tu parles. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'embrasser Alice sur la joue et de quitter mon appartement.

_ Je t'appellerais tout à l'heure pour savoir comment ça s'est passé ! L'entendis-je crier avant que je ne ferme la porte de mon appartement derrière moi. Je grimpais dans un taxi qui me déposa juste devant le cabinet. Je jetais un œil sur ma montre, j'étais pile à l'heure. Je respirais un bon coup avant d'entrer dans le petit immeuble qui se tenait devant moi.

* * *

_That's all for today. _

_La rencontre, ou devrais-je dire les retrouvailles entre Edward et Bella sont presque là !_

_La suite dans le prochain épisode ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous et à très vite. _

_So ' _


	5. Le rendezvous

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Comment allez-vous ? _

_Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur pour vos reviews ! J'essaie d'y répondre quand j'ai le temps donc excusez-moi si je ne le fais pas toujours !_

_Alors, prêt pour les retrouvailles entre Edward et Bella ??_

_Je vous entends crier d'ici ^^_

_Alors on y va sans plus attendre !_

_Place à la lecture._

_Enjoy ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

Je respirais un bon coup avant d'entrer dans le petit immeuble qui se trouvait en face moi. Je me retrouvais dans un hall d'entrée, deux réceptionnistes étaient assises devant leurs ordinateurs. Je me dirigeais vers l'une d'elle.

_ Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr. Cullen.

_ C'est au deuxième étage. Son assistante vous montrera le bureau.

_ Très bien, merci.

Je montais dans l'ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton «2» une bonne dizaine de fois, comme si ça allait me faire arriver plus vite. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas pour j'étais aussi impatiente alors que j'aurais voulu retarder l'échéance le plus longtemps possible.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le deuxième étage. En face de moi se trouvait une magnifique et sulfureuse blonde, devant son ordinateur, pendue au téléphone. Je m'approchais d'elle et attendais qu'elle finisse avec son appel. La blonde me détailla de bas en haut. Je commençais à me sentir gênée. Je sais qu'à côté d'elle je passais inaperçue mais étais-je aussi horrible à voir ?

Je sais que je suis loin d'être un canon mais tout de même…Vu la façon dont la blonde me regardait, j'avais l'impression d'être repoussante. Un doute s'immisça en moi. Discrètement, j'analysais ma tenue. Je ne voyais pas où était le problème. Puis je me tournais vers la vitre à ma gauche pour voir ma tête. Je n'étais pas mieux que d'habitude mais je n'étais pas pire non plus.

La voix nasillarde de l'assistante me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Puis-je vous aider ? Soupira-t-elle, toujours en me regardant avec dédain.

Dis-le moi si je t'emmerde, blondasse.

_ Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr. Cullen, lui répondis-je froidement.

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ Isabella Swan, répondis-je.

_ Isabella Swan, répéta-t-elle.

Je rêve ou elle m'imite ? J'avais l'impression qu'entre elle et moi ça n'allait pas fonctionner. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à la côtoyer souvent.

La blondasse appuya sur un genre d'interphone.

_ Oui, Jessica ? Dit une magnifique voix, rauque et sensuelle.

_ Une certaine Isabella Swan attend pour son rendez-vous.

_ Très bien, vous pouvez la ramener. Merci, Jessica.

_ De rien, Mr. Cullen, minauda la blondasse.

Non mais je rêve. Elle chauffe son patron ? La dénommée Jessica se leva de son siège et passa devant moi. Maintenant, elle ne daignais même plus me regarder.

_ Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Je la suivis alors dans le couloir qui se trouvait à ma droite. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer la blondasse se déhancher devant moi. Elle avait vraiment un corps parfait. Elle était là pour quoi au juste ? Aider son patron ou se dandiner devant lui ? Je sais, la jalousie est un vilain défaut, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Arrivées au bout du couloir, l'assistante pointa la porte du fond.

_ C'est là. Vous pouvez y aller.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut. Bon débarras. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte du bureau.

_ Entrez, ordonna la même voix que tout à l'heure.

C'est bon Bella, du calme. Rien de grave n'allait se produire. On allait juste discuter de mes horaires, de mon salaire et de mes fonctions. C'était un rendez-vous de routine. J'ouvris la porte du bureau, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

**Edward POV**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas demandé son nom, son adresse ? Ou au moins lui donner mes coordonnées, je sais pas moi. Mais non, j'avais d'abord voulu profiter de notre soirée et voilà, elle m'avait filée entre les doigts. Elle avait disparue à mon réveil avec son petit mot pour unique souvenir.

Pendant toutes mes vacances, je n'avais fais que de penser à elle. Et pas uniquement pendant mes vacances. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un moins que j'étais revenu à New York et je pensais à elle nuits et jours. Bella. Son nom était la seule chose que je savais d'elle.

Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de m'accrocher ainsi, je ne la reverrais jamais. Mais cette fille m'avait vraiment marquée. Aucune fille ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effets. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'oublier de si tôt.

J'avais brièvement raconter mon aventure à mes amis, mais vraiment très brièvement. Je me suis contenté de leur dire que j'avais passé une superbe soirée avec une magnifique inconnue. Si seulement ils savaient, c'était bien plus que ça. Mais je refusais même de leur dire son prénom. Je voulais garder ces détails et ces souvenirs pour moi seul.

Malgré tout cela, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je bassine Alice avec Bella. C'était plus fort que moi.

_ Bon, Edward ! S'écria Alice en tapant du poing sur la table. Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie à te morfondre et à parler de cette mystérieuse inconnue !

_ Si tu la connaissais, tu ne dirais pas ça.

_ Je te rappelles que tu ne la connais pas non plus, crétin. Tu l'as juste baisé, un soir. Si ça se trouve, cette fille est une vraie garce, une peste. Comme toutes les filles que tu fréquentes quoi !

_ Non, je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle est…différente.

_ Mouais, si tu le dis. Mais de toutes les filles que tu as sauté dans les alentours, il fallait que tu poses ton dévolu sur celle que tu ne reverra jamais !

Je soupirais à cette pensée. Je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

_ Je sais, murmurais-je.

_ Le grand Edward Cullen ne va pas se laisser abattre quand même ? Il faut que tu tires un trait sur tout ça et que tu reprennes tes bonnes vieilles habitudes. Ce fût certainement une bonne expérience pour toi comme pour elle mais maintenant, il faut tourner la page et passer à autre chose. Comme elle a déjà dû le faire depuis longtemps.

Elle avait certainement raison. Elle m'avait sûrement déjà oublié. Une fille comme elle devait sûrement avoir tous les mecs à ses pieds. J'étais juste un mec en plus dans la file.

_ D'ailleurs, j'ai une solution pour ça, ajouta Alice.

_ Quoi donc ? Demandais-je, curieux de savoir quelle était sa solution miracle pour oublier Bella.

_ Je voudrais te présenter une amie à moi, dit-elle fière de son idée.

_ Vraiment ? Répliquais-je. Mais tu sais que tes seuls amis sont aussi les miens ? Et tu sais aussi qu'appart toi, Rosalie est la seule fille du groupe. Tu sais Rosalie…la femme de notre frère !

_ La ferme, crétin ! Je ne parle pas de Rosalie. La fille dont je te parle, tu ne la connais pas. C'est une nouvelle amie. Elle habite juste en face de notre nouvel appartement, elle vient tout juste de débarquer à New York.

_ Ah oui ? Et je peux en savoir un peu plus sur cette nouvelle amie ?

_ Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle est différente des filles que tu fréquentes mais je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. Pour ce qui est des autres infos, tu les auras en temps voulu, dit Alice avant de s'en aller.

Les jours suivants, je n'entendis plus parler de cette nouvelle amie, ni de rendez-vous arrangé. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal car la plupart du temps, les plans d'Alice étaient vraiment foireux.

* * *

J'étais dans mon bureau, la tête dans les nuages. Je pensais à Bella pour énième fois de la journée. Je regardais ma montre, j'avais rendez-vous dans quelques minutes avec ma nouvelle stagiaire. Lorsque j'avais reçue sa demande de stage, je me suis empressé de l'accepter. D'une part parce que son CV et son parcours scolaire étaient excellent. Elle était fraîchement diplômée de Dartmouth. Et d'autre part, cela m'a rappelé la période pendant laquelle je cherchais moi aussi désespérément un cabinet pour effectuer mon stage. Ca m'a aussi rappelé à quel point certaines personnes étaient cruelles et considéraient leurs stagiaires comme des larbins.

Je me suis dis que je pourrais lui apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier d'avocat. Je pourrais lui apprendre tout ce que j'aurais aimé que l'on apprenne. Je la considèrerais comme la stagiaire qu'elle était et la future avocate qu'elle sera. Et qui sait, si elle était compétente et agréable, je pourrais faire d'elle ma future associée ?

La sonnette de l'interphone me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Oui, Jessica ? Répondis-je.

_ Une certaine Isabella Swan attend pour son rendez-vous.

_ Très bien, vous pouvez la ramener. Merci, Jessica.

_ De rien, Mr. Cullen, minauda-t-elle.

Cette fille ne changera donc jamais. Si je n'avais pas pitié d'elle, je l'aurais viré sur le champs. J'ai fait l'erreur de couché une fois avec elle et depuis, elle ne me lâche plus. Bon, en même temps, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Je me replongeais dans le dossier que j'étudiais en attendant que le stagiaire arrive. J'entendis des bruits de talons s'approcher, puis une voix, puis plus rien.

Après un petit moment, on frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez, ordonnais-je.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je levais les yeux de mon dossier et vis une magnifique paire de jambes, perchée sur des escarpins. En remontant un peu plus, je vis que la stagiaire portait une jolie petite jupe noire fendue qui enveloppait parfaitement les courbes de ses hanches. Je voulu continuer mon inventaire lorsque la voix de la stagiaire me ramena sur terre. Une voix qui ne me semblait pas inconnue, d'ailleurs.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Dit la stagiaire.

Je décollais mes yeux de ses jambes pour les levais vers son visage.

Bordel de merde.

_ Bella ? M'enquis-je.

C'était impossible. Elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, si c'était possible. Et la voir dans cette tenue ne m'aidait pas à garder l'esprit clair. Sa jupe lui saillait à merveille et son chemisier était ouvert jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. En pensant à cela, des images de nos ébats assaillirent aussitôt mon cerveau.

_ Edward ? Murmura-t-elle.

Je me levais précipitamment de mon siège et m'approchais d'elle. J'avais juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la sentir contre moi. Mais plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus elle reculait.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. _

_Bon je vous fais encore un peu mariner ^^_

_Mais la suite arrive très vite !_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite._

_Bisous_

_So' _


	6. Les retrouvailles

_**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! **_

_**Comme sur mon autre fiction, je m'excuse pour toute cette attente mais j'ai eu une panne Internet alors pas de publication possible ! Mais maintenant tout est revenu dans l'ordre. **_

_**Je tiens à remercier les revieweuses. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre au reviews mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Je prendrais le temps de le faire à partir de maintenant. Du moins, quand je pourrais ^^**_

_**Sur ce, c'est parti pour la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

Bella POV

Bordel de merde.

Je dois avouer qu'en entrant dans son bureau ce bureau je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Déjà, le fait de savoir que mon futur patron était le frère d'Alice et le mec qu'elle voulait me présenter me rendait assez nerveuse. Mais alors là…je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était lui. Edward. Celui qui hantait mes pensées depuis le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui.

Mon dieu, il était vraiment à tomber par terre. Mais je ne savais plus quoi penser. D'un côté, j'étais tellement heureuse de le retrouvé. Je n'avais qu'une envie, traverser le bureau, plaquer Edward contre le mur et l'embrasser. Mais d'un autre côté…c'était mon patron, merde !

En attendant, Edward s'approchait de moi tel un prédateur. J'étais censée faire quoi maintenant ? Instinctivement, je reculai jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve coincée par la porte du bureau.

_ Alors c'est toi ma nouvelle stagiaire ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Oh mon dieu, cette voix ! J'étais littéralement en train de fondre sur place.

_ Euh…je crois ?

Ma phrase ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une réponse. A vrai dire, à ce moment précis, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

Edward se trouvait maintenant qu'à quelques millimètres de moi.

_ Et toi, tu es…mon…patron ? Demandais-je, bien que je savais la réponse.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire alors je tentai tant bien que mal de meubler la conversation.

_ Je crois bien, oui.

Edward s'approcha encore, verrouilla la porte de son bureau et posa ses deux mains contre la porte, de chaque côté de ma tête. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient plongés dans les miens et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique.

Edward enfouit soudainement sa tête au creux de mon cou et inspira profondément.

_ Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué…dit-il d'une voix rauque.

S'en fût trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson lorsque nos lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact. Edward enroula à son tour ses bras autour de mon corps et me souleva. Je croisai fermement mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Très vite, nos langues se caressèrent dans un combat sensuel et nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Je finis par m'écarter de lui, essoufflée.

_ Oh mon dieu, Edward, murmurais-je. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

Sans ajouter d'autre mots, Edward alla jusqu'à son bureau et me posa au bord. Il souleva ma jupe et écarta légèrement mes jambes pour se placer entre elles, son érection directement en contact avec mon sexe. Il parsema mon cou de baisers avant de descendre vers mon décolleté, tout en déboutonnant mon chemisier. Je m'affairai moi aussi sur sa chemise et une fois entièrement déboutonnée, je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse et de ses abdos.

Il remonta ensuite son visage vers le mien et traça la ligne de ma mâchoire du bout de langue avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

_ Si tu savais comme ton parfum m'a manqué, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, Edward fit glisser son nez jusqu'à mon cou et huma mon odeur.

_ Tes yeux, ajouta-t-il.

Il releva la tête et me regarda intensément. J'en avais des frissons.

_ Et tes lèvres.

Il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la suça avidement.

J'étais comme pétrifiée. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. J'étais juste submergée par l'émotion de ces retrouvailles, l'effet de ses paroles et les sensations qu'il me procurait en posant ses mains ou ses yeux sur moi. Et puis, il y avait cette infime partie de moi qui me disait de mettre fin à tout ça car ce n'était pas du tout professionnel. Mais la partie dominante me criait de m'abandonner dans les bras d'Edward. Ce que je fis sans broncher.

D'un coup de bras, Edward dégagea tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau pour m'allonger dessus. J'en conclus par le bruit que cela avait fait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement que des papiers. Il écarta mes jambes pour grimper à son tour sur le bureau et se placer à genoux entre mes jambes. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa fiévreusement tandis que ses mains malaxaient ma poitrine par-dessus mon soutien-gorge.

Il sortit ensuite un de mes seins du soutien-gorge et titilla mon téton du bout de la langue avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Je gémis sous ses caresses. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ses lèvres et sa langue pouvaient faire des merveilles. Mais j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter davantage de torture. Je glissai alors ma main dans ses cheveux et fis remonter son visage au niveau du mien, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

_ Edward, gémis-je.

_ Oui, Bella ?

_ S'il te plait, je n'en peux plus d'attendre, dis-je en ondulant sous lui.

_ Attendre quoi ? Murmura-t-il. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

_ Prends-moi…maintenant !

Edward sourit, se releva et se pencha sur le côté pour prendre un préservatif dans le tiroir et me le tendre. Il défit ensuite son pantalon et sortit son sexe de son boxer. Je m'empressai de dérouler le préservatif sur son membre, non sans l'avoir caressé au préalable, récoltants quelques grognements de la part d'Edward.

Il se positionna ensuite son sexe au niveau du mien et posa ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête pour prendre appuie dessus. Il vint prendre ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et me pénétra sans prévenir d'un habile coup de rein. Je laissai échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir et enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

_ Tu sais que j'adore t'entendre crier ton plaisir pour moi, murmura-t-il à mon oreille en entamant de lents et profonds va-et-vient. Mais là, il va falloir faire le moins de bruit possible parce qu'on est pas seul dans les parages.

Immédiatement, je me mordais la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier. J'entourai le cou d'Edward de mes bras pour le rapprocher le plus possible de moi.

_ Putain…Bella…tu es si serré…c'est bon.

L'entendre jurer et murmurer à mon oreille me rendait complètement folle. J'accompagnai Edward dans chacun de ses mouvements mais ils étaient beaucoup trop lents à mon goût.

_ Edward…plus vite…plus vite…s'il te plait, murmurais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Ses coups de rein se firent de plus en plus rapides mais toujours aussi forts et profonds. J'étais sur le point d'exploser, d'une minute à l'autre. Edward semblait être dans la même situation que moi, sa respiration haletante et ses petits grognements en étaient la preuve. Edward glissa alors sa main entre nos deux corps et titilla mon clitoris.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me laisser emporter par l'extraordinaire orgasme qui me terrassa. J'enfoui mon visage dans le cou d'Edward et le mordillai pour camoufler mes cris. Il en fit de même et me mordit profondément lorsqu'il atteint à son tour la jouissance.

Edward se laissa retomber sur moi, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Pour des retrouvailles, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Nous restâmes un moment allongés sur le bureau. Edward était toujours allongé sur moi, sa tête entre mes seins. Son poids ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au contraire, j'adorais le sentir aussi proche de moi. Mes bras entouraient les épaules d'Edward et mes doigts caressaient son cou.

Au bout d'un moment, je me mis à gigoter sous Edward. Il saisit le message et se releva. Je gémis lorsqu'il se retira de moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être complète lorsqu'il était en moi. Edward se débarrassa du préservatif et se retourna vers moi. Je remettais ma jupe en place et reboutonnais mon chemisier mais Edward m'en empêcha. Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa avec fougue en pressant son bassin contre le mien.

Deuxième round ?

Je serais bien restée à coucher avec Edward tout le reste de la journée mais n'oublions pas que j'étais là pour des raisons professionnelles…à la base. On devait sérieusement discuter.

_ Edward, dis-je contre ses lèvres.

_ Hmm ? Répondit-il en continuant à m'embrasser.

Si je ne met pas fin à ça tout de suite, je n'y arriverais jamais. Je rassemblai toute ma volonté et finis par m'écarter de lui.

_ Attends…Edward…stop, dis-je en le repoussant fermement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Non mais c'est une blague ? Quelle idée ! Il était le mec le plus beau, le plus charmant, le plus tendre et le plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontré. J'avais l'impression de m'enflammer en sa présence et il croit que je n'ai pas envie de lui ? Si quelqu'un devait se poser cette question, c'était bien moi. Qu'est-ce que ce dieu grec me trouvait à moi ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non, m'enquis-je. C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

_ Oh, tu as dû rencontrer quelqu'un, me coupa-t-il.

Mais il allait me laisser en placer une, oui ?

_ Mais non, Edward ! Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, ce n'est pas ça le problème. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de problème, je veux juste discuter.

_ Discuter ? Répéta-t-il.

_ Exactement, répliquais-je.

_ Mais on aura tout le temps de discuter plus tard, dit-il en revenant à la charge.

_ Non, je veux discuter maintenant.

_ Mais…

_ Tu sais, le coupais-je. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé, tu ne trouves pas ? Et étant donné qu'on va se voir tous les jours pendant au moins les trois prochaines années, il va falloir penser à faire quelque chose d'autre que baiser, non ? Je suis là pour bosser, moi. Pas toi ?

Je venais vraiment de dire ça ? A voir la tête qu'Edward faisait, je suppose que oui. J'étais bonne pour me faire virer avant même d'avoir commencé une seule journée de travail.

Edward me regarda un instant sans rien dire puis commença à ramasser ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol. Je l'aidai à tout ramasser pour aller plus vite, voyant qu'il ne décrocherait pas un mot tant qu'il n'avait pas fini.

L'aurais-je vexé ? En même temps, c'était la vérité. On allait passer notre temps à coucher ensemble dès qu'on se croiserait ? On s'est rencontré deux fois et sur ces deux fois, on a dû s'échanger une dizaine de mots tout au plus. Une discussion s'imposait donc maintenant.

_ Installe-toi, finit par dire Edward en désignant le fauteuil face à son bureau.

Je pris place et il en fît de même.

_ Bon alors tu veux qu'on parle de ton stage ? Ajouta-t-il.

_ Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. C'était bien le but de ce rendez-vous, non ?

Ok. Il fallait que je me calme un peu et que j'arrête de l'attaquer comme ça. Je réagissais comme si c'était de sa faute si on ne faisait que baiser alors qu'il n'avait rien eu à faire pour que j'accepte. Et en y repensant bien, c'est moi qui me suis jeté dans ses bras tout à l'heure. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et repris quelque peu consistance.

_ Désolée, me rattrapais-je. Donc, oui, j'aimerai bien qu'on parle du stage.

_ Bien. A vrai dire, il n'y a pas tant de chose à dire que ça. Il faut que tu sois là tous les matins à 8h30 et ta journée se termine à 18h30. Tu auras ton propre bureau mais la plupart du temps, tu seras avec moi.

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou pas.

_ Tu m'aideras à traiter mes dossiers, tu participeras à des procès avec moi et tu seras payée 1500 $ par mois, enchaîna-t-il. Jessica, celle qui t'a accompagnée jusqu'ici, est mon assistante. Si tu as un problème ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose en mon absence, adresse-toi à elle, elle saura comment t'aider. Et dès demain, je te présenterai à mes collaborateurs. Voilà. Des questions ?

Je crois qu'il était un tout petit peu en colère contre moi mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

_ Non, aucune, dis-je en me levant.

Au point où on en était, je préférais mettre fin à ce rendez-vous catastrophique. Il avait pourtant si bien commencé.

_ Je serais là à 8h30 demain matin, ajoutais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Au revoir, Mr Cullen.

« Au revoir, Mr Cullen » ? Il y a encore cinq minutes, c'était Edward, le mec dont je rêvais depuis des semaines, celui que j'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé. Et voilà que maintenant, il était devenu Mr Cullen. Qui sait, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça ? Il fallait peut-être mieux s'en tenir à des relations purement professionnelles ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et secouai ma tête. Je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi les choses avaient pris cette tournure ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on était en train de se «disputer» ?

A peine avais-je ouvert la porte du bureau qu'Edward se retrouvait derrière moi et la referma, m'empêchant de partir.

_ Et nous, on devient quoi dans l'histoire ? Me demanda-t-il.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Découverte

_Hi everybody !_

_Enorme MERCI pour vos reviews ! Si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir de les lire mais désolée, je n'ai encore une fois pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Sorry. _

_A partir de maintenant, je publierai mes nouveaux chapitres tous les jeudis ,en principe, et ce pour mes deux fictions et ma traduction. Alors rendez-vous les jeudis. _

_Sur ce, place à la lecture. _

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

__ Et nous, on devient quoi dans l'histoire ? _

_ Nous ? Répétai-je.

_ Oui, nous.

Je réfléchis un instant. Devrais-je me contenter de relations purement professionnelles avec lui ? Voulais-je arrêter de coucher avec ce dieu vivant sous prétexte qu'il était mon patron ? Mon dieu, non ! Je ne le voulais pas et surtout, je n'en serais pas capable. Il y avait un truc qui m'attirait irrévocablement vers lui. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus me passer de lui. Cependant…

_ Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de sexe entre nous…

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Me coupa-t-il.

Apparemment, il partageait lui aussi mes sentiments.

_ Ici, complétai-je. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de sexe entre nous ici.

_ Mais…

_ Tu es mon patron, le coupai-je à mon tour. Je suis ta stagiaire alors je veux que tu me traites en tant que telle.

Il s'apprêtait à contester à nouveau mais je l'en empêchai.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de faveurs, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quand on sera ici, je voudrais qu'on se concentre sur le boulot et rien d'autre. On est d'accord ? Demandai-je.

Il sembla hésiter un instant. Il m'observa puis ,voyant que je ne changerai pas d'avis, il finit par céder.

_ Très bien, dit-il. Et en dehors du bureau ?

_ En dehors du bureau ? On verra ce qu'on peut faire plus tard, dis-je en ouvrant la porte. A demain, Mr Cullen, ajoutai-je avant de quitter définitivement le bureau cette fois-ci.

Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur sans accorder un seul regard à cette peste d'assistante.

Je sortis du bâtiment un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je devais dire que la perspective de le voir tous les jours durant ces trois prochaines années m'enchantait au plus au point.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour rester concentrée sur mon travail sachant qu'il serait toujours dans les parages mais je le ferais. Je étais tout de même venu ici pour gagner ma vie alors il fallait que je fasse des efforts. De gros efforts. Quand je m'entends parler, on dirait une nymphomane. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de rester plus de deux minutes près de lui sans vouloir lui sauter dessus !

**Edward POV**

Je ne serais jamais capable de rester plus de deux minutes près d'elle sans vouloir lui sauter dessus. Il y avait un truc qui m'attirait chez cette fille mais je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi. Je pourrais passer ma vie à la caresser et à lui faire l'amour.

Je m'installai sur mon siège et réfléchis à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes avant ce rendez-vous je pensais à Bella et voilà qu'elle avait fait son apparition dans mon bureau. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire.

Elle était arrivée comme une vraie tornade. Elle est apparue, on est tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis elle a détalé aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Tout comme le jour où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. A croire que c'est une habitude chez elle de s'enfuir avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'allais devoir m'y faire on dirait.

Au moins, même si elle finissait par toujours disparaitre, je savais qu'elle ne voulait tout de même pas mettre un terme à notre «relation ». Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je ne savais pas vraiment comme la définir cette relation d'ailleurs. Nous étions juste extrêmement attirés l'un vers l'autre et nous assouvissions nos désirs.

Certes, j'ai hésité un court instant lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on couche ensemble au bureau mais j'ai évidemment fini par accepter ce qu'elle voulait. Mais je crois qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir le courage de ne pas la toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour sachant qu'elle sera tous les jours avec moi.

Mais au moins, elle voulait bien qu'on se voit en dehors du bureau et ça me convenait largement. J'allais donc faire l'effort d'agir en tant que patron, comme elle me l'avait demandé.

Mon portable sonna et me sortit de mes pensées. C'était un message d'Alice.

« _Alors, ce rdv avec ta nouvelle stagiaire ? _»

Je remis mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste et décidais de me concentrer sur mon travail. Nous devions nous voir ce soir et j'en profiterai pour tout lui raconter. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Je pense qu'elle aussi n'en reviendra pas lorsque je lui dirais que ma nouvelle stagiaire n'est nulle autre que ma mystérieuse inconnue.

**Bella POV**

Je grimpai dans un taxi pour retourner chez moi. Après ce rendez-vous riche en émotions, j'avais juste envie de me détendre dans un bon bain chaud.

Je gémissais au contact de l'eau brulante sur ma peau. Ca me faisait tellement de bien. Au moment où je fermai les yeux et commençai à me détendre, on frappa à la porte.

_ Bordel de merde, jurai-je en sortant de l'eau.

J'attrapai une serviette et l'enroulai autour de mon corps couvert de mousse. On frappa à nouveau avec insistance.

_ Oui, oui, j'arrive ! M'écriai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Alice. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle avait un don pour débarquer pile au mauvais moment.

_ Bella ! S'enquit-elle en entrant dans l'appartement. J'ai attendu ton appel toute l'après-midi ! Tu devais m'appeler pour me dire comment s'était passé ton entretien avec mon frère !

Si seulement elle savait…

_ Je te rappelle que tu m'as dis que TU m'appellerai ! Répliquai-je

_ Ah oui ? Dit-il en réfléchissant. Possible, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais voyant que je n'appelai pas, tu aurais du m'appeler !

_ C'est pas grave, Alice, soupirai-je. Tu es là, maintenant.

Elle me prit par la main et se dirigea vers le canapé du salon en me tirant derrière elle.

_ Alors, comment tu trouves mon frère ? S'enquit-elle en sautillant sur le canapé.

_ Euh…

Comment lui expliquer que je connaissais déjà son frère et qu'on avait déjà couché plus d'une fois ensemble, sans directement lui dire ?

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Il ne te plait pas ? Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Non, non, c'est pas ça. Au contraire…

_ Alors quoi ? Allez, crache le morceau ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

_ En fait, ton frère…je le connais déjà.

_ Comment ça tu le connais déjà ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis alors ?

_ Bah, avant aujourd'hui, je savais pas que c'était lui ! Tentai-je d'expliquer.

_ Tu peux être un plus précise, Bella. J'ai du mal à te suivre.

_ Tu sais…avant de venir ici j'étais en vacance en Californie…

_ Et…?

_ Et…le dernier jour de mes vacances j'ai fais une rencontre assez particulière. J'ai passé la nuit avec un inconnu et il s'avère que cet inconnu est…Edward.

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Alice en bondissant du canapé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Alors c'est toi ! C'est toi la mystérieuse inconnue de mon frère.

Edward avait parlé de moi à Alice ?

_ Mais c'est génial ! Dit-elle en sautillant à nouveau. Vous avez déjà fait tout le boulot à ma place. J'ai plus rien à faire du coup. Alors j'avais raison quand je disais que vous vous plairiez mutuellement !

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de mon appartement et se retourna vers moi avant de partir.

_ Je te vois plus tard, Bella. J'ai quelques trucs à régler avec Edward !

_ Alice, attends ! Criai-je au moment où elle claquait la porte derrière elle.

Cette fille était une vraie fusée. J'avais du mal à suivre la cadence.

**Edward POV**

Ca devait bien faire trois ou quatre heures que j'avais ma tête plongée dans mes dossiers lorsque la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit à la volée.

_ Ca t'arrive de répondre à tes messages ?

Alice. J'aurais du m'en douter.

_ Salut, frangine. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

_ Je viens parler de ton rendez-vous avec ta stagiaire.

_ Tu sais qu'on doit normalement se voir dans…,dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Une heure et demi. Tu n'aurais pas pu patienter un peu plus longtemps ?

_ Non ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que ta stagiaire c'était Bella et ta mystérieuse inconnue qui plus est ?

_ Peut-être parce que je viens juste de le découvrir ! Répliquai-je.

C'est alors que les paroles d'Alice atteignirent mon cerveau. Elle venait bien juste de dire «Bella» et «mystérieuse inconnue», n'est-ce pas ?

_ Attends, attends, repris-je. Tu viens de dire quoi là ? Comment tu sais ça ? Et d'où tu connais Bella ?

Elle me suit ? Elle m'espionne ?

_ Figure-toi que Bella Swan est ma voisine et accessoirement mon amie !

_ Ton amie ? Répétai-je. Je peux savoir depuis quand et comment tu la connais ?

Alors là, j'étais perdu. Comment se fait-il que Bella et ma sœur se connaisse sans que je le sache ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, Bella est ma voisine. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'ai emménagé dans mon nouvel appartement. C'est d'ailleurs elle l'amie que je voulais te présenter.

_ Oh…fût ma seule réponse.

_ C'est pas génial ça ? S'écria Alice. J'ai même pas besoin de jouer les entremetteuse pour une fois !

Je ne savais pas si je devais être enchanté par cette nouvelle ou pas. Le fait qu'Alice soit l'amie de Bella ne m'inspirait rien de bon.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Premier jour

**_Bonjour, les amis ! _**

**_Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai encore eu une coupure internet ! (C'est ça de vivre dans un petit bled pommé ! ^^) _**

**_J'ai même pas pu lire les reviews pour mes publications du jeudi ! Dur, dur !_**

**_En tout cas, j'ai lu vos review pour le chapitre précédent et je tiens à vous en remercier ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ma petite histoire vous plaise =D_**

**_D'ailleurs, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, on part retrouver nos deux amis ! _**

**_Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Alice était restée avec moi au bureau jusqu'à ce que je finisse mon boulot. Nous somme ensuite allé au restaurant et avons passé le reste de la soirée ensemble. Evidemment, Bella avait été notre sujet de conversation durant tout le repas.

Alice m'avait raconté des tas de choses sur elle. Elle avait parlé de leur rencontre et m'avait dit que depuis, elles ne se quittaient presque plus. Je crois que j'étais jaloux de ma sœur. Ou plutôt, je l'enviais. Elle avait l'air tellement proche de Bella alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Vous me diriez peut-être que moi aussi je suis assez proche de Bella vu qu'on a couché plusieurs fois ensemble. Mais je ne parle pas de ce genre de proximité…

Alice avait aussi insisté pour organiser des soirée ou autre choses dans ce genre pour que je puisse revoir Bella.

_ Mais tu te souviens que Bella est ma stagiaire ? Lui demandai-je. Ca veut dire que je vais déjà la voir tous les jours alors inutile que tu organises quoi que ce soit pour que je la revois.

_ Oh…oui, c'est vrai…Mais la voir au bureau et la voir en dehors, ça n'a rien à voir ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait bien raison sur ce coup-là. D'ailleurs, il fallait que j'en profite vu que Bella avait accepté qu'on se voit en dehors du bureau. Alors si Alice pouvait me donner un petit coup de pouce, je ne dirai pas non. Tout compte fait, je retire ce que j'ai dis. Le fait qu'Alice soit amie avec Bella me sera sûrement plus bénéfique que ce que j'aurai cru.

Je dois dire que parfois, le hasard fait franchement bien les choses. Je retrouve Bella qui n'est d'autre que ma nouvelle stagiaire, de surcroit l'amie de ma sœur et pour finir, elles habitaient juste en face l'une de l'autre. Que demander de plus ? Pour l'instant, rien…

**Bella POV **

_Biiiip Biiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiip _

Je m'étirai paresseusement dans mon lit et ouvris les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois que je me réveillai de si bonne humeur à une heure si matinale. Il était 6h30 du matin et pourtant, j'étais en pleine forme et prête à attaquer ma première journée de travail.

Et quel travail ! Etre payée pour passer toute ma journée aux côtés d'un magnifique dieu grec, je suis toute oui. De quoi je pourrai rêver de mieux ? Pour le moment, de rien…

J'allai dans ma salle de bain pratiquement en sautillant et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau pour bien me réveiller. Je mis ensuite la musique en marche avant d'aller me préparer. En ouvrant la porte de ma penderie, je remerciai mentalement Alice. Elle m'avait forcé à acheter toutes ces robes, ces jupes et ces escarpins malgré le fait que je rechignais à chaque fois. Mais je lui en était très reconnaissante à présent.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais d'humeur à mettre une robe. J'optai pour une robe noire, très simple, mais qui ferait amplement l'affaire. Je m'habillai rapidement, complétant ma tenue avec quelques petits accessoires avant de venir me placer devant le miroir. La robe était très près du corps, elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux et épousait parfaitement chacune de mes courbes. Parfait. Je pris ensuite un petit déjeuner rapide avant de passer par la phase maquillage et coiffure.

A 8 heures pile, j'étais enfin prête à partir. Je passai prendre un café au Starbucks que j'avais repéré au coin de ma rue avant de grimper dans un taxi, direction le cabinet.

J'arrivai avec un peu plus de 15 minutes d'avance et me retrouvai nez à nez avec l'assistante d'Edward. Toujours aussi aimable avec moi.

_ Bonjour Jessica, dis-je par pur politesse, bien que ça m'écorchais la gorge d'être polie avec elle.

_ Mr Cullen n'est pas encore arrivé, me lança-t-elle, sans même un petit bonjour.

_ Très bien, je vais l'attendre dans son bureau, dans ce cas, dis-je en m'éloignant, sans lui adresser de regard.

_ Je ne crois pas, cracha-t-elle.

Pourquoi elle me cherche des noises de si bon matin celle-là ? Je m'arrêtai, me tournai vers elle et haussai un sourcil en la regardant.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Soupirai-je.

_ Parce que appart son assistante, c'est-à-dire moi, personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans le bureau de Mr Cullen en son absence, dit-elle en me lançant un regard mauvais.

_ Et bien s'il fait une exception pour toi, je suis sûre qu'il en fera aussi une pour moi.

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Edward en ignorant les appels de la poupée gonflable qui servait d'assistante à Edward.

J'entrai dans la bureau, retirai ma veste et allai m'installer sur le siège face au bureau d'Edward, qui était très confortable soit dit en passant. Je sortis mon Ipod de mon sac et mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, en attendant que mon patron arrive. Je fermai les yeux et me faisais légèrement bouger le siège de gauche à droite pour me bercer.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le siège s'immobilisa et des lèvres se posèrent au creux de mon cou. Le contact était délicieusement agréable mais mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je bondis sur mes pieds sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur.

Je me retournai et vis Edward qui me fixait avec son éternel sourire en coin.

_ Ne me refais plus jamais ça, crétin ! M'écriai-je en lui donnant un coup sur le bras. Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouille !

_ Bonjour Bella, je suis content de te revoir moi aussi, me dit-il de sa voix sensuelle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais finis par sourire.

_ Bonjour Mr Cullen, dis-je en tendant ma main vers lui. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bella, s'il te plait, soupira-t-il. Arrête avec les 'Mr Cullen'. Edward ça me va très bien et arrête de me vouvoyer.

_ Si ton assistante doit t'appeler 'Mr Cullen', je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serai différent pour moi. Tu es aussi mon patron.

_ Alors si je l'autorise à m'appeler Edward, tu en feras de même ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soufflai.

_ Bon, Edward, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Dis-je en insistant sur son prénom.

_ Voilà qui est mieux. J'adore t'entendre prononcer mon prénom…ça me rappelle de très bons…souvenirs, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, un frisson parcouru mon corps tout entier. Il dut s'en rendre compte car son sourire s'élargit. Quel fumier ! Il le faisait exprès. Savait-il qu'à chaque minute que je passais près de lui, j'étais sur le point de mettre fin à notre arrangement et de lui sauter dessus ? Sûrement. Et ce n'était pas en disant ce genre de chose que la situation allait s'améliorer. Il essayait de me faire craquer. Mais c'était mal connaître Isabella Swan.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui, fis semblant de resserrer sa cravate et fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse et de son ventre, m'arrêtant juste au-dessus de son sexe. Edward retint son souffle, attendant probablement de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Je me penchai vers lui et approchai mes lèvres de son oreille.

_ On commence par quoi aujourd'hui…Edward…murmurai-je.

Au moment où je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi, je m'écartai de lui. Il souffla lourdement et je cru même l'entendre grogner légèrement. Il s'éclaircis la gorge et repris quelque peu contenance.

_ Je vais d'abord te présenter mes collègues et ensuite je te montrerai ton bureau.

_ Tes collègues ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui, je ne suis pas le seul avocat à travailler ici. Ce cabinet m'appartient certes, mais j'ai aussi embauché d'autres avocats.

Nous quittâmes tous les deux son bureau et nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Nous montâmes à l'étage au-dessus. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'étages car rester si près d'Edward, dans un si petit espace était une véritable torture.

Nous atterrîmes dans un couloir où il y avait trois portes qui menaient à des bureaux. Sur chacune des portes était accroché une plaque dorée avec le nom de l'avocat à qui appartenait le bureau. Quil Ateara, Sam Uley et Embry Call.

Edward s'approcha d'un petit bureau qui ressemblait à celui qu'avait Jessica. Il appuya sur trois boutons différents de l'interphone qui était sur le bureau. A peine une minute plus tard, les trois portes s'ouvrirent.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Trois magnifiques hommes d'environ le même âge qu'Edward s'approchèrent de nous. Ils avaient tous les trois des cheveux noirs coupés court, une peau mate, des regards de braise et des muscles plus que développés. Je pouvais très distinctement les voir malgré leurs chemises. Les trois avocats sourirent en même temps lorsqu'ils me virent. J'avais chaud tout d'un coup.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je leur souris timidement en retour. Etais-je tombée dans un cabinet composé uniquement d'avocats à tomber par terre ? Bon, pour moi le plus beau et le plus sexy de tous restait sans conteste Edward mais je dois avouer que ses collègues étaient vraiment très agréables à regarder.

_ Quil, Embry, Sam, je vous présente notre nouvelle stagiaire Isabella Swan, dit Edward.

Les trois hommes me serrèrent la main chacun leur tour. Nous restâmes à discuter un long moment avant qu'Edward et moi redescendions au deuxième étage. Quil, Sam et Embry étaient, en plus d'être beaux, adorables et vraiment très marrants. Je sens que je vais vraiment me plaire dans ce cabinet.

_ Alors, que penses-tu de mes collègues ? Me dit-il Edward lorsque nous étions revenus dans son bureau.

_ Ils sont beaux comme des dieux ! M'enjouai-je. Je pense que j'irai souvent leur rendre une petite visite.

Je vis Edward m'adresser un regard assassin. Le pauvre chou, était-il jaloux ? Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer.

_ Je suis sûre que ça leur ferait plaisir ! Et puis à ce que je vois, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes ici ?

_ En effet, grogna Edward. Appart Jessica et toi, il n'y en a pas.

_ Alors je suis sûre qu'ils ne seraient pas contre une présence féminine à leur étage.

Edward fit comme si je n'avais rien dis et sortis de son bureau.

_ Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ton bureau.

Je le suivis, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Mon bureau se trouvait dans le même couloir que le sien, à sa droite. Il était en tout point identique au sien, quoi que peut-être un petit peu plus petit. Il y avait un bureau avec un ordinateur dessus et un siège devant.

_ Fais comme chez toi, tu peux l'aménager à ta guise. Il faudra juste que tu te crée une adresse e-mail professionnelle pour qu'on puisse t'envoyer certaine chose ou inversement.

Après quelques explications supplémentaires, Edward me laissa dans mon bureau. Je décidai de crée mon adresse sur le champs étant donné que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire pour le moment.

Quelques clics plus tard, j'avais finis. Je trouvais une carte de visite avec les coordonnées d'Edward dessus sur mon bureau. Je décidai alors de lui envoyer un mail pour qu'il ait ma nouvelle adresse.

_From : Bella Swan _

_To : Edward Cullen_

_Object : adresse e-mail_

_C'est fait, patron ! Voilà mon adresse._

_Je peux faire autre chose pour me rendre utile ? _

_Bella._

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit : «Vous avez un nouveau message. »

_From : Edward Cullen_

_To : Bella Swan_

_Object : RE_

_Je suis en train de m'occuper d'une affaire de divorce. Je peux t'envoyer le dossier par e-mail pour que tu l'examine seule ou alors tu peux me rejoindre dans mon bureau pour qu'on s'occupe ensemble…_

_Edward. _

Si seulement il savait…Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Passer toute la matinée près de lui à sentir son parfum enivrant, à le regarder me sourire sans pouvoir le toucher avait été une véritable torture.

_From : Bella Swan_

_To : Edward Cullen_

_Object : RE_

_Je préfèrerai que tu m'envois le dossier. Et si tu n'arrêtes pas tes petites insinuations perverses, je ne mettrai plus les pieds dans ton bureau ! _

_Bella. _

C'est surtout que s'il n'arrêtait pas, j'allai encore me jeter dans ses bras.

_From : Edward Cullen_

_To : Bella Swan_

_Object : RE_

_De quelles insinuations tu parles ? Je te disais juste que si tu venais dans mon bureau, on pourrait s'occuper du dossier ensemble. _

_Mais si tu as d'autres idées en tête, propose-moi ce que tu veux, je suis ouvert à toute proposition…_

_Edward. _

Non mais je rêve ? C'est moi qu'il fait passer pour la dépravée maintenant ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure, il était déjà 12h30 et je commençai à avoir un petit creux, bien que je n'avais pas fait grand chose de ma matinée.

_From : Bella Swan_

_To : Edward Cullen_

_Object : RE_

_Et bien, maintenant que tu le dis…j'ai bien quelque chose en tête…_

_Rejoins-moi dans 5 minutes devant l'ascenseur. _

_Bella._

Je décidai d'aller dès maintenant devant l'ascenseur et de l'attendre. Apparemment, il eut la même idée que moi car Edward sortit de son bureau en même temps que moi.

Je lui adressai un sourire mais continuai mon chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Jessica n'était pas là. Tant mieux. Au moment om je voulu appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, je sentis le corps d'Edward se presser contre le mien et ses bras m'encercler. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mes fesses et Edward se mit balader ses mains sur mon corps tandis qu'il m'embrassait le cou.

_ Il était temps, murmura-t-il. J'ai bien cru que tu ne changerais jamais d'avis et je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à me retenir toute la journée. J'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour…


	9. chapitre 9 : Premier jour 2

_Bonsoir ! _

_Encore désolée pour mon retard, ça ne se reproduira plus ! (Du moins, pas trop souvent ^^) _

_Encore une énorme merci à mes lectrices qui me soutiennent et m'encouragent à chaque fois ! _

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. _

_On va vite rejoindre Bella et Edward au bureau ! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Au moment où la sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit et que les portes s'ouvrirent, je repris mes esprits. Je m'éloignai d'Edward en rigolant et entrai dans l'ascenseur en le tirant avec moi.

_ Qui a parlé de faire l'amour ? Dis-je en souriant.

Edward me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je décidai de l'éclairer un peu.

_ Je me meure de faim, expliquai-je. Je me disais que tu pourrai m'emmener dans un endroit sympa étant donné que je ne connais pas très bien le coin.

Je cru l'entendre grogner un 'putain de bordel de merde'.

_ T'en as pas envie ? Dis-je en empêchant les portes de l'ascenseur de se refermer. Si tu ne veux pas déjeuner avec moi, ne te forces pas. Je vais appeler Sam, Quil ou Embry, je suis sûre que l'un d'eux voudra bien m'accompagner, dis-je en voulant sortir de la cabine d'ascenseur.

Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un pas de plus, Edward m'attrapa par le poignet. Il me tira jusqu'à lui et me plaqua contre son torse.

_ Non, tu ne vas appeler personne, gronda-t-il. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'emmener manger quelque part, ajouta-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir m'accompagner ? Non, parce que…tu ne m'as pas l'air très enthousiaste !

_ Bien sûr que je veux y aller, c'est juste que…, commença-t-il en me plaquant encore plus contre lui et en pressant son érection contre mon bas ventre. J'ai un petit problème.

_ Oh ! Ca ? Dis-je en passant délicatement la main sur la bosse cachée dans son pantalon.

Edward grogna et resserra son étreinte.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à rester derrière moi et personne ne verra rien !

_ Pas question ! Répliqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas rester comme ça pendant tout le repas. Et encore moins pendant tout le reste de la journée !

_ Qui a dit de rester comme ça tout le reste de la journée ? Dès qu'on sera revenus, tu pourras te…soulager ?

_ Ah oui ? Et tu m'aideras ? dit-il de sa voix suave en me décrochant son plus beau sourire en coin.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Mais tu pourras faire appel aux compétences de ta secrétaire pour ta soulager. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait mieux tailler une pipe que classer des dossiers.

Edward me desserra son étreinte ou s'éloigna légèrement de moi.

_ Tu as un problème avec Jessica ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Du tout ! Mentis-je.

Si je pouvais, je l'encastrerai dans le mur cette peste.

_ Bon, j'ai une meilleure idée, dit Edward. On va manger tous les deux, mais on va rester ici. Je t'emmènerai manger à l'extérieur une autre fois, d'accord ?

_ Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes de la cabine d'ascenseur.

_ Je vais commander un chinois et on nous le livrera ici.

Je le suivis dans son bureau et il décrocha son téléphone pour commander.

_ Oui, Bonjour. Je voudrai deux menus « sushi ».

_ …

_ Oui. « Cullen Inc. » sur la 35ème rue et le 7ème avenue.

_ …

_ Très bien, merci.

Avant qu'il ne raccroche, je lui pris la combiné des mains.

_ Attendez ! On prendra plutôt 5 menus « sushi », s'il vous plait.

Edward me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Très bien, merci.

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward qui m'interrogeait du regard.

_ Tu as si faim que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui j'ai faim mais je pensais aussi que tes collègues pourraient se joindre à nous !

C'était surtout que si je me retrouvais seule avec lui dans son bureau j'allais lui sauter dessus à coup sûr. Et puis ça serait aussi une bonne occasion pour faire un peu connaissance avec les dieux vivants qui me servaient de nouveaux collègues.

_ Ah oui, pourquoi ça ?

_ Je sais pas, comme ça. Ca pourrait être sympa de manger tous ensemble. Tu ne manges jamais avec tes collègues ? Demandai-je.

_ Non, jamais.

_ Bon eh bien, il y a un début à tout. Ca ne te dérange pas au moins ? Demandai-je en souriant malicieusement.

Je l'entendis grogner légèrement.

_ Pas du tout ! Dit-il la mâchoire serrée. On mangera dans la salle de conférence, il y aura plus de place, ajouta-t-il en me contournant pour sortir du bureau.

Il se dirigea vers une porte fermée qui, je supposai, menait à la salle de conférence.

_ Super ! Dis-je avec enthousiasme. Je vais les chercher alors !

Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur en roulant des hanches plus que de nécessaire sachant très bien qu'il me regardait. Une fois arrivée à l'étage au-dessus, j'allai frapper aux portes des trois avocats. Ils sortirent tous les trois de leurs bureaux.

_ Edward et moi avons commandé à manger et on a aussi pris à manger pour vous. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

_ Bien sûr ! S'enquit Embry. Avec plaisir, ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis et lui souris légèrement.

_ C'est Edward qui nous a commandé à manger ou toi ? Demanda Sam.

_ Euh…à la base on devait manger tous les deux mais j'ai aussi commandé pour vous, pourquoi ?

_ C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Répliqua Sam. Ce n'est pas Edward qui aurait ce genre d'attention.

_ Edward est un si mauvais patron que ça ? Demandai-je.

_ Non, non ! Dit Quil. Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'on ne le voit pas beaucoup, il reste toujours enfermé dans son bureau. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à nous en tout cas.

_ Mais c'est normal ! Répondis-je. Allez, on y va.

Embry s'approcha de moi et mit son bras de ma taille.

_ C'est parti ! Dit-il en me guidant vers l'ascenseur, Sam et Quil à nos trousses.

Nous rejoignîmes Edward dans la salle de conférence. Je ne m'étais par rendu compte qu'Embry ne m'avait pas lâché de tout le chemin. Mais le regard que nous lança Edward me le rappela. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. J'aimais faire enrager Edward.

Edward avait déjà prit place autour de la table. Je me dégageai alors de l'étreinte d'Embry, lui pris la main et le tirai avec moi pour que l'on s'installe. Je passai derrière Edward, posai ma main sur son épaule droit et la fit glisser jusqu'à son épaule gauche. Je m'installai sur le siège juste à côté d'Edward et Embry s'assit juste à côté de moi.

J'étais assise entre deux dieux. Mon regard ne cessait de voyager entre les deux hommes qui m'entouraient. Tous les 5 parlions de tout et de rient jusqu'à ce que j'entende la petite sonnette de l'ascenseur suivit d'un 'il y a quelqu'un ?'.

Edward allait se lever mais je l'en empêchai.

_ Laisse, j'y vais.

Il se dépêcha de sortir de l'argent de son porte feuille et le me le tendit. Je sortis de la salle de conférence et trouvai le livreur qui attendait dans la couloir. Je le payai et pris les sacs avant de retourner dans la pièce. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, j'ai cru que mes chambres allaient me lâcher. Les quatre avocats avaient les yeux rivés sur moi et me regardaient intensément.

Je sentis immédiatement mes joues s'enflammer. Je revins m'installer à ma place et donnait chaque menu à chacun. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Edward finit par regarder sa montre et se leva.

_ Il est l'heure de se remettre au boulot, dit-il avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Les trois avocats restèrent quelques minutes avant de remontrer à l'étage au-dessus. Embry m'embrassa tendrement la joue avant de s'en aller avec les deux autres.

Je me levai à mon tour et allai faire un tour au toilette. Je revins et allai dans mon bureau. Juste au moment où j'ouvris la porte de mon bureau, je sentis un bras me tirer à l'intérieur et je fus plaquée contre la porte.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Début de soirée

_Ni hao ! (Histoire de varier un peu parce que les 'bonjour' et 'hello' y'en a marre, alors je me mets au chinois !)_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? _

_Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, j'étais un peu débordée cette semaine (encore ! Me direz-vous ^^). Mais bien sûr, je les ai tous lus attentivement et je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps à chaque fois de me laisser une petite trace de leur passage =D_

_Trêve de blablatage ! On passe aux choses sérieuses !_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Ps : Exceptionnellement, je ne publierai pas jeudi prochain (sorry !) alors je vous dis à dans deux semaines. Merci de votre compréhension ! ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je me retrouvai plaquée entre la porte de mon bureau et le corps d'Edward. Son corps tout entier était collé au mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle au creux de mon oreille. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai enivrer par son odeur. C'était si bon de le sentir aussi proche de moi.

_ Tu me rend fou, murmura-t-il. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à ses mots. Si seulement il savait à quel point j'avais moi aussi envie de lui.

Edward me donna un petit coup de rein, pressant son érection contre mon bas ventre, me faisant à nouveau gémir. Il posa une de ses mains au creux de mon cou et la fit glisser jusqu'à ma hanche.

_ Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de te voir tous les jours dans ce genre de tenue…, reprit-il en jouant avec le tissus de ma robe. Sans te toucher ou te baiser sauvagement sur mon bureau.

Je fermai à nouveaux les yeux et me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir.

_ C'est pourtant ce qui a été convenu, réussis-je à bredouiller. Pas de sexe au bureau.

_ Alors accepte mon invitation et viens dîner chez moi ce soir, proposa-t-il.

A cet instant présent, j'étais en train de faire une danse de la victoire à l'intérieur de moi-même. Edward. Moi. Chez lui. Que demander de plus ?

_ Mmh, eh bien…fis-je semblant de réfléchir.

_ Tu as bien dis qu'on ne ferait rien au bureau mais qu'en dehors, on pourrait se voir ?

_ A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas expressément dit…minaudai-je.

_ Bella ! Gronda-t-il.

_ Ok, d'accord, va pour ce soir !

_ Super ! Bon alors on se retrouve tout à l'heure. Je te promets que tu vas passer une merveilleuse soirée, dit-il en me souriant malicieusement.

Je me demande bien ce qui pouvait ce tramer dans sa tête à ce moment précis. Il agrippa ma nuque et m'embrassa fiévreusement avant de quitter mon bureau. Je restai quelques instants debout au milieu de mon bureau avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je décidai de me plonger dans l'affaire de divorce qu'Edward m'avait envoyé pour éviter de penser à lui.

Après quelques heures de dur labeur…Tu parles ! Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de m'imaginer tous les scénarios possible de la soirée que nous allions passer ensemble. Je quittai mon bureau pour aller me chercher un café à la machine qui se trouvait près de l'ascenseur. Je levai les yeux au ciel en voyant Jessica assise face à son ordinateur. Rien que de la voir m'insupportait. Comme à son habitude, elle m'adressa un regard mauvais lorsqu'elle me vit arriver.

Je pris mon café et décidai d'en prendre un en même temps pour Edward. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour me retrouver dans son bureau. J'allai donc le rejoindre.

_ Un café ? Dis-je en passant ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ Oui, avec plaisir.

Je lui tendis son café et m'assis sur le siège face à son bureau. Nous restâmes à nous fixer un moment sans rien dire.

_ Alors, ce divorce ? Dis-je pour mettre fin à ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

Nous commençâmes à parler de l'affaire, ce qui dura un petit moment. Après tout, il fallait bien que l'on travail un minimum tout de même.

Après un long moment, Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_ Il est 18h30. Je crois que nous pouvons y aller, dit-il tout sourire.

_ Ok, dis-je en me levant d'un bon.

Je calmai aussitôt mes ardeurs. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais impatiente de me retrouver seule avec lui. Bien que j'en crevai d'envie.

_ Je vais chercher mes affaires, dis-je en quittant son bureau.

Je m'empressai d'aller dans mon bureau, d'éteindre mon ordinateur et de m'emparer de mon sac et de mon manteau. Edward sortit de son bureau en même temps que moi.

_ Prêtes ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que oui. Il vint près de moi, mit son bras autour de ma taille et me guida vers l'ascenseur.

_ A demain, Jessica, dit Edward en le regardant à peine.

_ Au revoir, Mr Cullen, minauda-t-elle en m'ignorant royalement.

_ Oui, à demain, Jessica, ajoutai-je en lui adressant un énorme sourire tout en entourant la taille d'Edward de mon bras.

Il semblait étonné par mon geste mais ne dit rien, au contraire, il souriait. Jessica quant à elle, je crois qu'elle aurait bien voulu m'arracher la tête. Tu peux toujours courir ma jolie, Edward Cullen est à moi !

L'ascenseur finit par arriver. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Embry. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent. Je lui rendis son sourire. Edward, quant à lui, ne souriait plus. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la petite cabine d'ascenseur, je me retrouvais entre Edward et Embry. Je dois avouer que c'était assez plaisant de me retrouver au milieu de ces deux magnifiques hommes.

Je vis qu'Embry ne cessait de nous fixer Edward et moi.

_ Dis-moi, Bella, finit-il par dire. Tu es nouvelle ici, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et toi et Edward, vous…dit-il en nous montrant du doigt. Déjà ?

_ Oh…non ! M'enquis-je. En fait, Edward et moi, nous nous connaissons déjà. Nous sommes…amis.

_ Amis ou…amis ? Ajouta-t-il.

_ Eh bien, amis…comme…deux amis, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je racontai mais je n'allai pas lui raconter toute l'histoire. Je ne me voyais pas lui raconter qu'Edward et moi avions couché ensemble le soir de notre rencontre et que maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je me faisais occasionnellement sauter par Edward. Quand l'envie nous en prenait. Mais Embry semblait satisfait de ma réponse et ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

_ Oh d'accord, dit Embry. Il faudrait qu'on aille prendre un verre un de ces quatre, avec les autres. Ou juste tous les deux, ajouta-t-il doucement et en souriant malicieusement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de rougir. Il avait vraiment un magnifique sourire. Pas aussi beau que celui d'Edward mais quand même.

_ Bien sûr ! M'empressai-je de répondre. Avec plaisir.

_ Super ! répondit Embry.

Je sentis le bras d'Edward se resserrer autour de moi. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, nous finîmes par arriver dans le garage sous terrain.

_ Bonne soirée, Embry, lança froidement Edward en me guidant hors de l'ascenseur.

Je me retournai vers Embry et lui souris en lui faisant un signe de la main. Il me répondit par un clin d'œil et murmura un 'bonsoir'. Nous partîmes de notre côté et Embry du sien. Nous marchâmes en silence et finîmes par nous arrêter devant une Volvo grise métallisée flambant neuve que je supposai être celle d'Edward. Très classe et masculine, tout à fait à l'image de son propriétaire.

Edward m'ouvrit la portière et me la tint jusqu'à ce que je m'installe. Il fit rapidement le tour de sa voiture et vint prendre place face au volant. Je décidai de briser ce silence.

_ Embry est vraiment très sympathique, dis-je en souriant. Je crois que je l'aime bien.

Je vis les mains d'Edward se crisper légèrement autour du volant. Je souris légèrement.

_ Ouais, je crois que lui aussi t'apprécie, répondit-il. Un peu trop à mon goût, murmura Edward, plus pour lui que pour moi.

Je souris à nouveau mais décidai de changer de conversation. Je crois l'avoir assez torturé pour la journée.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu me proposes pour ce soir ?

Ce sujet semblait lui convenir car il sourit.

_ Et bien d'abord un dîner fait de mes propres mains et ensuite…on verra comment évolueront les choses.

_ Oh…Mr Cullen sait cuisiner ? Tu sais vraiment cuisiner ou je suis ton cobaye ? Le taquinai-je.

_ Tu verras ça par toi-même !

Nous restâmes à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez lui. Il vivait dans un building qui ressemblait beaucoup au mien, quoi qu'un peu plus luxueux. Nous montâmes au 35ème étage et entrâmes dans son appartement. J'en restai bouche-bée. Son appartement était une vraie merveille. Il était extrêmement bien décoré. Un peu trop bien décoré même pour l'appartement d'un mec célibataire.

Si ça se trouve, il n'était même pas célibataire ! Si ça se trouve, sa femme l'attend patiemment dans leur petite maison, loin de la ville. Il doit sûrement aller la retrouver tous les week-ends et sa femme a dû lui décorer son appartement pour qu'il se sente 'comme à la maison'. Après tout, c'était un mec adorable, proche de la trentaine, beau comme un dieu et avocat qui plus est. Comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait personne dans sa vie ?

_ Bella ?

Sa douce voix me sortit de mes pensées saugrenues.

_ Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il.

_ Oh…rien ! Répondis-je. Je me disais juste que ton appartement était superbement bien décoré. C'est rare que les hommes s'y connaissent en déco.

_ A vrai dire, ce n'est pas moi qui est décoré l'appartement…

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

_ C'est ma mère, reprit-il. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur alors évidemment…

Oh ! Sa mère…Je crois que je me suis un peu emporté dans mes suppositions.

_ Voilà qui explique tout, dis-je en souriant.

Il me fit rapidement visiter l'appartement puis nous allâmes dans sa cuisine où il ne servit deux verres de vin. Je m'assis sur une chaise haute, près du comptoir pour siroter mon vin pendant qu'il commençait à s'affairer.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous préparer, chef ?

_ Une salade césar des pâtes à la carbonara, dit-il.

_ Hummm, gémis-je. Parfait.

Il commença la préparation du poulet tout en discutant avec moi. Je finis par descendre de ma chaise et m'approchai de lui. J'encerclai sa taille de mes bras et lui déposai un baiser sur la nuque tandis qu'il coupait son poulet grillé en morceau.

_ Besoin d'aide ? Demandai-je.

_ Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien. Tu peux couper les tomates ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Je m'attelai à la tâche avec précaution. J'avais peur de perdre un doigt avec ma foutue maladresse. J'étais tellement concentrée dans mon travail que je ne vis même pas qu'Edward n'était plus à côté de moi. Au moment où je voulu me retourner pour voir où il était, je sentis son torse contre mon dos et ses bras encercler ma taille.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et inspira profondément avant de déposer un sillon de baisers sur mon cou et mon épaule. Je me retournai vers lui et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. Je me mis à embrasser sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille pour en sucer légèrement le lobe. Il gémis légèrement et tourna sa tête pour m'embrasser mais je me détachai de lui à ce moment-là.

_ Il faut qu'on termine le dîner sinon on va jamais manger ! Dis-je.

Il grogna mais ne broncha pas. Il s'attaquait à présent à la préparation des pâtes. Je l'observai en silence. Lorsque les pâtes et la sauce furent prêtent, Edward se tourna vers moi.

_ Tu veux goûter et me dire si c'est bon ? Dit-il en pointant du doigt la casserole qui contenait la sauce.

J'acquiesçai et m'approchai de lui tandis qu'il tendait la casserole vers moi pour que je goûte avec la cuillère en bois. Mais je me saisis de sa main et plongeai un des doigts dans la sauce avant de le ramener à ma bouche. J'enroulai ma langue autour de son doigt et le suçai légèrement tout en gémissant.

_ Hummm, gémis-je. Délicieux !

Les yeux d'Edward s'était assombris et il me fixait comme s'il allait me dévorer. Son regard était brûlant, incandescent même. J'avais chaud tout d'un coup. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il me prenne sauvagement contre son plan de travail. Il avait l'air de penser la même chose. Mais je voulais d'abord manger pour être en forme pour le reste de la soirée…

Je finis par relâcher la main d'Edward.

_ On prépare la table ? Dis-je en souriant.

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux mais ne dit rien. Nous posâmes tout sur la table et commençâmes à manger. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, nous avions une vraie conversation et on apprenait à se connaître. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Au moment où nous finîmes notre repas, je commençai à débarrasser la table avec l'aide d'Edward. J'entrepris de faire la vaisselle mais Edward ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

Avant même que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Edward me retourna vers lui, me souleva, me faisant enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

_ T'en as pas marre de me faire patienter comme ça ? Grogna-t-il dans mon oreille en pressant son érection contre moi.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Bonne soirée

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ? ^^_

_Un grand, grand, grand merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai répondu à la plupart mais il y en a certaines auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Désolée._

_Sinon, nous on s'était arrêté au début de soirée de nos deux protagonistes. Alors je crois qu'il est temps de voir comment ça va se terminer, maintenant !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture._

_Enjoy ! ;)_

* * *

**Playlist**** : Sway - Michael Bublé**

(super chanson à écouter, elle va bien avec l'ambiance de ce chapitre je trouve)

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mmmh. Qu'est-ce que j'aime lorsqu'il est sauvage comme ça. Il pressa son corps contre le mien qui était plaqué au mur, son érection logée contre mon bas ventre, et enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou qu'il commença à mordiller.

Je gémis de bien-être et penchai ma tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Je le laissai faire avant de le repousser légèrement. J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieur entre mes dents, tirai un peu dessus avant de me défaire de son emprise.

S'il fallait que je le pousse à bout pour qu'il devienne bestial, alors je veux bien continuer à jouer encore un peu.

Je m'éloignai de lui et me dirigeai vers le salon sans un mot mais je me retournai vers lui et lui fis signe de me suivre. Je me dirigeai vers la chaîne hi-fi accrochée sur le mur du salon et mis en route un CD sans vraiment faire attention ce que c'était.

La chanson « Sway » reprise par Michael Bublé se fit entendre. Parfait. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour que la chanson se répète. Je me tournai vers Edward qui se tenait au milieu de salon et me regardait. Je m'approchai lentement de lui en me déhanchant légèrement au rythme de la musique. Le regard d'Edward pénétrant d'Edward se baladait sur tout mon corps et suivait chacun de mes mouvements.

Je lui adressai un sourire en coin et passait derrière lui. Ma main se posa sur mon épaule et glissa le long de son dos. Arrivé à la ceinture de son pantalon, je tirai sur sa chemise pour la sortir du pantalon. Je revins ensuite me mettre en face de lui.

Ma main agrippa la cravate d'Edward et je commençai à me déhancher contre lui tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de ma taille. Je me retournai ensuite et me mis dos contre son torse. Puis je glissai lentement le long de son corps en ondulant des hanches et remontai tout aussi lentement en frottant mes fesses contre son érection plus que présente.

Je l'entendis haleter, sa respiration était saccadée, puis il grogna férocement et m'agrippa fermement les hanches.

_ Ca suffit maintenant, gronda-t-il. Le jeu est terminé. Pour toi en tout cas !

Il me fit vivement retourner vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mon dos, il fit descendre la fermeture éclaire de ma robe et la fit glisser le long de mon corps. Je me retrouvai uniquement vêtus de mes sous-vêtements et de mes escarpins.

Edward s'écarta légèrement de moi et me regarda de haut en bas. Son regard était brûlant, j'avais l'impression que mon corps s'enflammait.

_ Magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Il m'attira vers lui et commença à détacher mon soutien gorge, poussa les bretelles tout en embrassant mes épaules nues. Une fois retiré, il le balança quelque part dans le salon et posa ses deux paumes sur mes seins. Ses mains étaient gelées, ce qui fit encore plus durcir mes tétons. Il passa ses deux pouces sur mes tétons puis se pencha pour en emprisonner un dans sa bouche.

Je gémis au contact de sa langue chaude. Il lécha puis téta mon mamelon avant de passer à l'autre. Mes deux mains étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux, tentant de le rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Je tentai ensuite de faire remonter son visage vers le mien parce que si on ne passait pas à l'étape supérieur tout de suite, j'allai prendre feu.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la coopération d'Edward qui était déterminé à faire ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. Après quelques minutes de douce torture, Edward finit par se releva.

_ Tourne-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils mais m'exécutai sans broncher. Je le sentis se coller contre mon dos, ses bras encerclèrent ma taille et je pouvais sentir sa respiration dans le creux de mon cou.

Il se mit à mordiller mon cou et suivait la courbe de mon épaule tandis qu'une de ses mains prenait un de mes seins en coupe et titillai mon épaule, et que l'autre descendait vers mon string.

_ Non, non, geignis-je. Edward…prend-moi. Maintenant.

Il rit doucement.

_ Patience, Isabella, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Patience.

Mmmh. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom entièrement m'exciter complètement. C'était bien la première fois que ça me plaisait d'entre mon nom complet. Mais qui c'était lui qui le prononçait, ça sonnait comme une douce musique.

_ C'est mon tour de m'amuser un peu, maintenant, reprit-il.

Je tentai de m'extirper pour me tourner vers lui mais il resserra sa prise autour de moi.

_ Tu ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je n'avais d'autre choix que de rester immobile comme il me l'avait demandé. Ses deux mains se retrouvèrent sur mes seins, leur prodiguant la plus belle des tortures. Il fit rouler mes tétons entre son pouce et son index et les tirait légèrement. Je ne cessai de gémir de plaisir. C'était bon, tellement bon. Mais j'avais de plus, beaucoup plus.

_ Edward…s'il te plait, suppliai-je.

Pour toute réponse, Edward posa sa main sur mon ventre nu pour me plaquer contre lui. Et de son autre main, il prit mon menton et me fit tourner la tête pour que je le regarde. Il captura mes lèvres entre les siennes en un baiser passionné. Sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche, passant la barrière de mes dents. Il commençait à effectuer des mouvements de vas et viens dans ma bouche avec sa langue.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir, et Edward de grogner, lorsqu'il commença à imprimer les mêmes mouvements que sa langue mais avec ses hanches. Il donnait des petits coups de rein contre mes fesses. Ayant besoin de plus de contact et de plus de friction, j'accompagnai les mouvements d'Edward en me ondulant des hanches contre lui.

Puis je sentis sa main qui était sur mon ventre descendre vers mon centre. Il commença à jouer avec l'élastique de mon string et finit par glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Je gémis lorsque son doigt effleura mon clitoris et poussai mon bassin contre sa main.

Il continua à glisser ses doigts le long de mon intimité. Il grogna fortement avant de briser notre baiser.

_ Putain, Bella ! Tu es toute mouillée ! Gémit-il.

Je fermai les yeux et posai ma tête sur son épaule pour mieux savourer ses caresses. Je m'accrochai fermement à ses bras et laissai échapper un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'Edward plongea deux en moi. Il entreprit des mouvements de vas et viens en moi, lents au début, suivant le rythme de la musique, puis de plus en plus rapides. Puis son pouce vint se joindre à la danse en titillant mon clitoris.

Très vite, j'étais sur le point de jouir.

_ Oh mon dieu…Edward…je…je vais…

Il comprit ce que je voulu lui dire et arrêta ses mouvements. Il retira ses doigts et les porta directement à sa bouche.

_ Mmh, tu es délicieuse, Isabella, grogna-t-il. Penche-toi au-dessus du canapé, ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

Je m'exécutai sans réfléchir. Enfin, nous y étions. J'étais à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée. Je me penchai, prenais appuie sur le dossier du canapé et jetai un coup d'œil au-dessus de mon épaule. Edward était en train de se déshabiller à la vitesse de la lumière. Je le vis prendre un préservatif dans la pot près du canapé et la seconde après, il était derrière moi.

Il déroula la préservatif autour de sa verge et saisir fermement mes hanches. Il me pénétra sauvagement, récoltant un long râle de plaisir de ma part. J'ai failli jouir sur le coup.

_ Putain de bordel de merde, gémit Edward.

Il semblait être dans le même état que moi, d'après ses grognements, et il était resté statique pendant un long moment avant d'entamer des mouvements de vas et viens.

_ Mmmh, Edward…c'est tellement bon…plus fort ! S'il te plait, plus fort !

Il répondit aussitôt à ma requête, intensifiant ses coups de rein.

_ Putain, Bella…t'es tellement serrée !

Je sentis sa main glisser sous mon ventre. Il me fit légèrement me relever pour avoir accès à ma bouche et à mon cou. Il m'embrassa en caressant un de mes seins d'une mains et en me maintenant fermement par le ventre de l'autre.

Je gémis contre sa bouche et mis ma main derrière sa tête pour l'approcher encore plus de moi, si c'était possible. Je me séparai de ses lèvres et laissai échapper un cri lorsque je sentis son doigt toucher mon clitoris.

_ Oh mon dieu…Edward !

_ Oui, c'es ça ma belle, grogna-t-il en accélérant ses coups de rein et triturant mon clitoris. Je veux t'entendre. Cris pour moi.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je me laisse submerger par le plaisir. Je m'agrippai fermement au bras d'Edward et criai mon plaisir sans retenue.

_ Oh oui ! Oui…EDWARD !

Je fus terrassée par le meilleur des orgasme que j'ai jamais eu. Mes parois se resserrèrent fermement autour du membre d'Edward. Sa prise sur mon ventre et mon sein se raffermit, il allait lui aussi jouir.

_ Putain de merde, Bella !

Il posa son front sur mon épaule avant de la mordre fortement pour étouffer ses cris. J'allai sûrement avoir une belle marque. Puis je le sentis se déverser dans le préservatif. Il se cadence de ses coups de rein diminua petit à petit pour finalement se stopper.

Edward encercla ma taille de ses deux bras et me serra contre lui. La musique tournait toujours, accompagné de respiration haletante et saccadée. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mes jambes étaient sur le point de lâcher prise.

Je me laissai alors tomber sur le canapé, entraînant Edward dans ma chute. Il était allongé de tout son long sur moi.

_ Oh mon dieu, soupirai-je. C'était…tu étais…

_ Génial ? Merveilleux ? Je baise comme un dieu ? Merci, je sais…

Je lui assenai une tape sur le bras et nous rîmes tous les deux, à bout de souffle.

_ C'est à peu près ça, répondis-je.

_ Toi aussi, tu as été plus que merveilleuse, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant sur lèvres. Bien qu'un peu trop allumeuse…mais ça valait le coup de me faire mariner.

Il tenta ensuite de releva pour se retirer de moi et pour ne pas m'écraser mais je le retins un petit moment. J'aimais le sentir près de moi. Sur moi. Contre moi. En moi.

_ Je vais t'écraser, Bella, me dit-il.

_ C'est pas grave.

Il resta alors à sa place et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, déposant de petits baisers par-ci, par-là, tandis que mes mains caressaient son dos. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions resté comme ça mais lorsque je regardai l'heure, il était déjà 00h30.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, soupirai-je.

Je l'entendis grogner légèrement.

_ Tu ne veux pas rester passer la nuit ici ? Demanda-t-il.

Bien que la proposition était plus qu'alléchante, je me devais de refuser.

_ Non, je peux pas. Je n'ai aucune affaire avec moi et puis si je reste avec toi, je ne vais sûrement pas dormir. Et demain, on bosse !

A contrecœur, il se leva se sur moi, non sans avoir déposer une multitude de baiser dans mon cou pour finir sur mes lèvres. Je ressentis une sensation de vide immense lorsqu'il se retira de moi.

Je me levai à mon tour et allai ramasser toute mes vêtements pour ma rhabiller rapidement.

_ Je te dépose chez toi ? Me proposa-t-il.

_ Non, pas la peine. Ce n'est pas très loin, je vais prendre un taxi.

_ Hors de question, répliqua-t-il. Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule dehors à une heure pareille.

_ Ca va, Edward, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller. Et puis, je serais pas à pied, je rentre en taxi.

_ Oui mais parfois les chauffeur de taxi ne sont pas très nets non plus. Et puis de toute façon, je ne demande pas ton avis.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et moi étions dans sa voiture, direction mon appartement. Il se gara devant mon immeuble.

_ Bon eh bien, merci pour ce superbe dîner et cette merveilleuse soirée, lui dis-je.

_ Merci à toi, répondit-il. Tu as pleinement contribué au bon déroulement de cette soirée, ajouta-t-il en m'adressant son magnifique sourire en coin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis pris mon sac pour sortir de la voiture.

_ A demain, dis-je ouvrant la portière.

Il me retint par mon poignet, me faisant me retourner vers lui. Il mit sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer vers lui et m'embrasser langoureusement.

_ A demain, murmura-t-il.

Je rentrai chez moi le cœur léger et plongeai dans un profond sommeil.


	12. Chapitre 12 : 2ème jour

_Hi, everybody !_

_J'espère que vous allez toutes bien et que vous passez une bonne semaine ! If not, courage, c'est bientôt le week-end ! (C'est ce que je me dis toujours pour me remonter le moral…)_

_Sinon, je vous dis milles mercis pour vos reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir ! C'est un vrai bonheur de les lire =D_

_Aussi, d'ici une semaine ou deux, je n'aurai plus accès à internet pendant un petit moment (environ 3 semaines) donc si on jour je disparais sans laisser de traces, c'est normal. Dieu merci, j'ai un ordi portable alors je pourrais m'arranger de temps en temps pour publier !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture._

_Enjoy ! ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV **

J'ouvris les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Instantanément, des images de la nuit dernière envahirent mon esprit. Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus.

Quelle soirée ! J'en ferais plus souvent des soirées comme celle-ci. Ce moment que j'ai passé avec Edward était tout simplement formidable. Et je ne parle pas seulement de la façon dont il m'a fait l'amour. J'ai apprécié la moindre seconde passée à ses côtés.

Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus surpris et plu, c'est la façon dont il m'a embrassé avant que je ne descende de sa voiture hier soir. Je ne sais pas si ça voulait dire quelque chose ou si c'était un simple baiser pour me dire au revoir mais en tout cas, ce baiser m'avait complètement chamboulé. J'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y repensant. Il était tellement tendre et doux. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé de cette façon.

Je secouai légèrement la tête et bondis hors de mon lit. Trêve de rêvasserie. J'ai un dieu vivant à aller retrouver au bureau, moi.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour me rafraîchir puis direction la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner expresse. Je me retrouvai ensuite dans mon dressing à me poser encore et toujours la même question : qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui ?

J'optai pour une mini jupe grise et un petit sous pull col roulé noir. La jupe était taille haute et mettait en valeur ma taille, accentué par le sous pull qui me collait à la peau et qui était coincé sous ma jupe. Petit passage par la salle de bain pour un brin de maquillage et de coiffure et me voilà prête.

Après avoir enfilé mes escarpins et mon manteau, je quittai mon appartement. En sortant de l'immeuble, je failli tomber dans les pommes en voyant le plus bel être vivant en face de moi. Edward Cullen était garé devant chez moi, exactement au même endroit où il m'avait déposé hier.

Il était comme toujours habillé de son costume noir et était adossé contre sa Volvo. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées car il ne me vit pas approcher.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

_ Je t'attendais, répondit-il. Ca te dis d'aller au boulot avec ton chauffeur privé ?

Je souris puis hochai la tête et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Edward encercla ma taille de ses bras et enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je sentis sa langue glisser tout le long puis ses dents se refermer autour de mon lobe d'oreille.

Je gémis légèrement puis posai ma main sur son torse pour le repousser.

_ On doit aller au bureau, soupirai-je.

Si je le laissai continuer, j'allai me retrouver à le supplier de me prendre en plein milieu de la rue. Ca serait tout de même fâcheux comme situation, bien que très excitante.

Nous grimpâmes donc dans la voiture direction le cabinet. En arrivant près de nos bureaux, je sentis la regard d'Edward dans mon dos lorsque je retirai et accrochai mon manteau. Je me retournai vers lui et vis qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur mes jambes. Je baissai à mon tour les yeux vers mes jambes et me rappelai que ma jupe ne couvrait pas grand chose.

Je me sentis soudain gênée face au regard d'Edward. Instinctivement, mes mains se posèrent sur les bords de ma jupe et je tentai de la baisser au maximum. Edward s'approcha de moi en secouant la tête.

_ Tu essaies de rallonger ta jupe ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ Non, mais…

_ Je trouve que c'est un très bon choix, moi, ajouta-t-il en se plaçant à seulement quelques millimètres de moi. C'est très…pratique.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il glissa discrètement sa main sous ma jupe et caressa tendrement mes fesses. Il se pencha ensuite vers moi et fit glisser sa langue de sous mon oreille jusqu'au bas de mon cou.

_ Edward, pas maintenant, geignis-je.

Ne se souciant guère de ce que je pouvais raconter, il continua à s'affairer. Sa langue fût rapidement remplacée par ses lèvres. Ma résistance commença très vite à flancher tandis qu'Edward devenait de plus en plus entreprenant.

Juste au moment où je me laissais emporter par les sensations qu'il me procurait, Edward cessa ses caresses, ses baisers et s'écarta de moi.

_ Tu as raison, pas maintenant, répéta-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Il avait sûrement dû remarquer que j'étais sur le point de céder. Il voulait vraiment jouer à ça avec moi ? Très bien.

Sur ce, il se tourna et alla dans son bureau. Je lui emboitait le pas et m'installer sur le siège en face de son bureau.

_ Bon, on s'occupe de cette affaire de divorce ? Proposai-je.

Il acquiesça et sortit le dossier. Nous restâmes toute la matinée à étudier le dossier dans son bureau jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes interrompus par le livreur. Cette fois, j'avais décidé de déjeuner en tête à tête avec Edward. Pas d'Embry, de Sam ou de Quil dans les parages. J'avais passé une bonne matinée avec lui. Rien qu'avec lui. Et je n'avais pas envie de que ça s'arrête.

Etonnement, Edward n'a plus tenté aucune approche pendant la journée. Il s'en tenait à ce que nous avions convenu. Pas un seul contact, ni de regard suggestif ou de sous-entendus. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, m'embêtait un peu. Même si c'était moi qui avait fixé cette règle de « pas de sexe au bureau », je dois dire que j'aimais beaucoup lorsqu'il me touchait et qu'il tentait une approche.

J'étais on ne peut plus frustrée. J'avais envie, ou plutôt besoin, de le sentir près de moi. De sentir ses mains sur moi. N'y tenant plus, c'était moi qui tentait une approche maintenant. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas de sexe dont j'avais envie. J'avais juste envie de lui.

Edward s'étira et s'assit confortablement au fond de son siège tandis que je me levai pour débarrasser son bureau et jeter nos boîtes vides à la poubelle. Je me tournai ensuite vers lui et le prit encore une fois en flagrant délit en train de me détailler sous toutes les coutures. Je m'approchai alors lentement de lui.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je fis pivoter sur son siège dans ma direction et m'assis sur ses genoux avant de nous replacer face au bureau. Je pris le sien de bien positionner mes fesses contre son sexe avant de reposer mon dos contre son torse.

L'espace d'une seconde, Edward parut surpris par mon geste mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de poser son menton sur ma tête en m'encercla de ses bras forts. Je soupirai de bien-être. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras.

_ C'est mieux comme ça, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui, en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

_ Tout à fait d'accord, répondit-il.

Nous reprîmes ensuite l'étude du dossier pour le reste de la journée. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, agrémentée de chastes baisers et caresses. C'était tout simplement parfait. Je me croyais au paradis au creux de ses bras. Je voudrais bien travailler tous les jours comme ça, moi ! Toute la journée, rien que tous les deux dans son bureau et dans ses bras. Le rêve.

Bien trop vite à mon goût, 18h30 sonna.

_ Il est l'heure de rentrer, ma belle.

_ Déjà ? M'enquis-je.

Je le sentis rire derrière moi.

_ Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici et éplucher tous mes dossiers, toute la nuit. Ca ne me dérange pas.

_ Si c'est en travaillant dans ces conditions…dis-je en posant mes bras sur les siens qui encerclaient toujours ma taille. Ca ne me dérange pas non plus.

Je tentai de me lever mais Edward me retint. Il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index, et fit tourner ma tête vers la sienne. Je me noyai aussitôt dans le profond vert de ses yeux. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Moi aussi j'aime travailler comme ça avec toi, dit-il contre mes lèvres.

Prise d'une soudaine envie, je me levai précipitamment pour me retourner vers lui et me mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plaqua mes lèvres contre les siennes tandis que ses mains étaient positionnées au creux de mes reins.

Edward entrouvrit ses lèvres et j'en profitai pour immiscer ma langue dans sa bouche. Nos deux langues se caressèrent doucement tandis que nos deux corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

A bout de souffle, je finis par briser le baiser. Ca nous évitera en même temps d'aller trop loin.

_ Ca te dit de faire quelque chose ce soir ? Proposai-je.

_ Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

_ J'ai très envie de te faire visiter ma chambre, lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille avant de me lever de sur ses genoux.

Je l'entendis légèrement grogner, puis il se leva d'un bond de son siège.

_ Allons-y, s'enquit-il. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi elle a l'air.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions chez moi.

_ Tu as faim ? Demandai-je la tête fourrée dans le frigo.

La seconde d'après, Edward était derrière moi et m'avait encerclé de ses bras.

_ Oh oui, j'ai faim, grogna-t-il en mordillant mon cou. Très faim.

Il accompagna ses mordillements de petits coups de rein contre mes fesses. En effet, il avait l'air d'être affamé.

_ Ca tombe bien, j'ai plein de lasagne ! Répondis-je d'un air enjoué.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire silencieusement lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi en grognant.

Le dîner se passa très rapidement. Je crois que nous étions tous les deux très impatients de passer à autre chose. Surtout Edward. A peine avais-je avalé ma dernière bouchée qu'Edward se retrouva au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Avec difficultés, nous finîmes par nous lever du canapé et je nous guidai vers ma chambre. Une fois arrivé à destination, je poussai Edward sur mon lit et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour me rafraichir un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

_ Attend-moi une minute, je reviens, lui dis-je.

A peine avais-je fermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi qu'elle s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître Edward.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, dit-il en s'approchant lentement de moi.

Je reculai jusqu'à ce que je percute la porte du sauna. Edward fondit alors sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa fiévreusement, plaquant son corps contre le mien. Il finit par relâcher mes lèvres et leva les yeux vers la porte derrière moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Un sauna.

_ Un sauna ? Répéta-t-il. Tu as un sauna dans ton appartement ?

J'hochai la tête.

_ T'as jamais mis les pieds chez toi sœur ou quoi ? Elle a le même chez elle.

_ A vrai dire…non, répondit-il. Depuis que Jazz et Alice ont emménagé ici, je ne suis jamais venu chez eux.

Edward me tira légèrement sur le côté et ouvrit la porte du sauna.

_ On y va ? Proposa-t-il.

_ Mais je croyais que tu voulais…

_ J'en toujours envie, me coupa-t-il. Mais qui nous empêche de le faire dans le sauna, ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Je me retournai vivement et attrapai une serviette pour la donner à Edward.

_ Je reviens, je vais me chercher une serviette, dis-je avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Je courus jusqu'à mon placard tout en ma déshabillant. Je pris une serviette et l'enroula autour de moi en la coinçant sous mes bras. Je retournai dans la salle de bain et vis qu'Edward était lui aussi près. Ses vêtements jonchaient le sol et la serviette était autour de sa taille.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte du sauna, suivie par Edward. Je réglai la température avant que nous n'entrions. Au moment où j'allai ouvrir la porte pour entrer, Edward la bloqua avec sa main, la maintenant fermée. Je le sentis poser un doigt sur mon épaule nue et dessiner quelque chose dessus.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon épaule et vis qu'il traçait le contour de la morsure qu'il m'avait fait hier soir. Il se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule. La seconde d'après, je sentis ses dents se planter dans ma peau, exactement au même endroit où il y avait la morsure.

_ Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'enquis-je en posant ma main sur mon épaule.

_ Je ne veux pas que cette marque s'efface, dit-il simplement avant d'ouvrir la porte du sauna et de nous faire entrer dedans.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Sauna

_Salut, la compagnie ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ma petite histoire vous plaise et merci de me suivre et de m'encourager. _

_Sinon, je ne pense pas avoir d'autres choses importantes à vous dire alors je vous laisse._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Bella POV **

__ Je ne veux pas que cette marque s'efface, dit-il simplement avant d'ouvrir la porte du sauna et de nous faire entrer dedans._

Nous entrâmes dans le sauna fumant et nous installâmes. Je m'assis sur le banc et appuyai mon dos contre le mur tandis qu'Edward s'allongea et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses. Instinctivement, mes mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux que je me mis à caresser tendrement. Edward me sourit puis ferma les yeux.

Nous restâmes un petit moment dans le silence et j'en profitai pour réfléchir. Je repensai au geste qu'il venait de faire, juste avant que nous n'entrions dans le sauna. Il m'avait mordu, ou je devrais plutôt dire remordu, pour ne pas que sa marque s'efface. C'était plutôt bizarre mais ça serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai pas aimé ça. C'était cet Edward dominant et possessif qui me faisait perdre la tête. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais j'aimais lorsqu'il était comme ça. Alors le fait qu'il me morde, comme pour montrer que je le lui appartenais, ne me déplaisait vraiment pas.

Un gémissement provenant d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Bella, grogna-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'une de mes mains avait quittée la chevelure d'Edward pour sa poser sur son torse. Je m'amusais distraitement à titiller son téton.

_ Désolée, dis-je en retirant ma main.

Sa main saisit mon poignet et il repose ma main sur son torse. Je continuai alors à le caresser. La main d'Edward vint se poser derrière ma nuque et il m'attira vers lui. Il se releva un peu et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser était doux, tendre mais rapidement, les lèvres d'Edward se firent plus gourmandes.

Il finit par briser notre baiser, nous laissant tous les deux haletants. J'avais aussi un peu l'impression d'étouffer à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans le sauna. Edward se leva et tendit sa main vers moi, m'incitant à me lever moi aussi. Ce que je fis. Il se pencha vers moi et nos lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau. Les mains d'Edward tirèrent sur ma serviette qui se retrouva par terre.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera nécessaire, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

J'imitai alors son geste. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse et de son ventre pour finalement s'accrocher à la serviette pour la faire tomber au sol. Edward posa ses lèvres au creux de mon cou et entama une descente vers mes seins qu'il était déjà en train de caresser avec ses mains. J'attrapai ensuite son sexe dur et le caressai lentement, ce qui fit grogner Edward.

Il fit à son tour glisser sa main jusqu'à ma féminité et titilla mon clitoris, me faisant gémir et cambrer contre lui. Ma poitrine lui étant offerte, il se pencha et prit un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche. Après m'avoir suffisamment torturé, il s'éloigna légèrement de moi et me poussa jusqu'au banc.

_ Allonge-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt, laissant Edward prendre les choses en mains. Il vint de placer au-dessus de moi, entre mes cuisses et commença à déposer une trainée de baisers, partant de mes lèvres en passant par ma poitrine et mon ventre. J'adorais lorsqu'il faisait ça. Sentir ses mains et ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Et puis, il faisait ça avec une telle douceur et une telle tendresse. Il me donnait l'impression d'être la plus belle chose du monde.

Je sentais Edward sourire contre ma peau quand je laissais échapper quelques soupirs et petits gémissements lorsqu'il touchait une zone hypersensible. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante et je commençai à avoir du mal à reprendre ma respiration avec la chaleur étouffante qui nous entourait. Mais les lèvres d'Edward me firent vite oublier mes petits soucis.

Sa course de près de ma féminité. Instinctivement, mes jambes s'écartèrent encore un peu plus. Edward survola mon sexe pour reprendre ses baisers sur mes cuisses. Je gémis un peu plus fortement cette fois-ci et soulevai mon bassin pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais, mais il continua sa torture en changeant de cuisse. Je mis alors à tirer doucement sur ses cheveux pour faire remonter sa tête un peu plus mais il résistait.

Il rit.

_ Patience, mon petit cœur. Patience.

_ Non ! Geignis-je. J'en ai marre d'attendre.

Edward remonta alors un peu et donna un premier coup de langue le long de ma fente humide, me faisant gémir et cambrer. Sa langue se faufila et titilla mon clitoris. Ses doigts se joignirent rapidement à la danse et prirent la place de la langue d'Edward tandis que celle-ci se glissait dans mon vagin.

_ Oh mon dieu, soupirai-je en agrippant fermement les cheveux d'Edward.

Très vite, mes soupirs furent remplacés par de longs gémissements et mes hanches ne cessaient de se soulever pour me rapprocher d'Edward. Sa langue revint prendre possession de mon clitoris tandis que ses doigts glissèrent en moi. S'en était fini. Et comme si Edward l'avait sentit, il mordilla mon clitoris me faisant hurler de plaisir lorsque je fus submergée par mon orgasme.

Edward ne cessa de me laper que lorsque mon corps cessa de trembler. Il remonta le long de mon corps en parsemant de doux baisers par-ci, par-là, jusqu'à mon visage. Bordel de merde, j'avais la tête qui tournait, j'étais sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, mais c'était tellement bon.

Je m'accrochai fermement aux épaules d'Edward et fermai les yeux pendant qu'il me léchait le cou, pour me remettre de mes émotions.

_ Bella ? Ça va ? Demanda Edward.

J'hochai la tête.

_ Tu es sûre ? Tu veux qu'on sorte de là ?

Je fis non de la tête.

_ Tu es vraiment sûre ? Insista-t-il. Tu sais que je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi…si on reste là, on finit ce qu'on a commencé.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Edward commença à frotter son sexe dur contre le mien, me faisant gémir.

_ Je vais donc prendre ça, pour un oui.

Il commença à se relever de sur moi et se leva du bain. J'attrapai sa main avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser avant de la libérer.

_ Je reviens dans une minute, ma belle.

Il sortit du sauna et laissa la porte ouverte. Je soupirai de bien-être en sentant un petit courant d'air pénétrer dans le sauna surchauffé.

Comme il avait dit, il revint très dans le sauna. Je remarquai qu'il avait enfilé un préservatif. Il vint se placer près de moi sur le banc.

_ Tu te sens toujours la force de continuer ?

J'hochai encore une fois la tête. Je n'allais tout de même pas nous arrêter en si bon chemin.

_ Très bien, alors relève-toi et met toi à quatre pattes sur le banc.

Je m'empressai de m'exécuter et la seconde d'après, je sentis Edward derrière moi et son érection contre mes fesses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me frotter contre son sexe, faisant grogner Edward. Il repoussa mes cheveux d'un côté, se pencha au-dessus de moi et embrassa mon épaule puis mon dos. Il se releva ensuite, agrippa fermement mes hanches avant de me pénétrer d'un puissant coup de rein, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Il entama un lent et long mouvement de va-et-vient. C'était parfait, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide. Je commençai à rouler des hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Edward glissa sa main sous mon ventre et me fit relever. Immédiatement, je posai ma main sur sa joue et tournai ma tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ses deux mains s'aventuraient partout sur mon corps tandis qu'il me pénétrait et qu'on s'embrassait toujours.

La combinaison des trois étaient vraiment fantastique, en plus de sentir nos deux corps humides se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Je sentis Edward accélérer la cadence, me pénétrer plus profondément et buter au fond de mon ventre, me faisant haleter et gémir contre sa bouche. Une de ses mains se posa sur un de mes seins et pinça mon mamelon, tandis que l'autre alla titiller mon clitoris. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me faire jouir.

Je criai mon plaisir un plein poumon, très rapidement suivie par Edward. Cet orgasme était tellement intense. Je m'effondrai contre son torse et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle avec difficulté. Edward dû s'en rendre compte car il me porta et nous fit sortir du sauna. Je pris une grande inspiration en sentant l'air frais. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me calmer.

Edward me déposa à terre et vint se placer face à moi. Il passa sa main sur mon visage et repoussa mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

_ Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Ouais, soufflai-je.

Puis il me prit dans ses bras.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il le visage enfouit dans mes cheveux. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser rester à l'intérieur.

_ Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était super. Et puis, c'est moi qui t'ai dit que je voulais rester.

Nous restâmes quelques instants dans cette position.

_ On va prendre une douche ? Proposai-je.

Il acquiesça et nous entrâmes dans la cabine de douche. Je fis couler de l'eau fraîche sur nos deux corps et nous nous lavâmes mutuellement tout en nous embrassant de temps à autre. Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là, à quel point j'aimais passer des petits moments comme ceux-là avec Edward. Juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous caresser et à nous embrasser tendrement.

Après la douche, nous nous enroulâmes dans des serviettes et allâmes dans ma chambre. Edward se rhabilla et je me mis en pyjama. Nous nous installâmes dans mon lit et discutâmes. Il s'était allongé sur le dos, j'avais la tête posée sur son torse et m'étais pelotonnée contre son corps. J'étais tellement bien comme ça. J'aurais aimé que le temps s'arrête et que nous restions ainsi une éternité.

Mais après quelques heures de bavardage, la fatigue finit par me rattraper et je commençai à somnoler. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward se leva.

_ Je vais y aller, il faut que tu dormes, dit-il.

_ Mais non, reste encore un peu et puis je ne suis pas fatiguée !

Il rit.

_ Tu étais sur le point de t'endormir il y a à peine deux secondes ! Répliqua-t-il. Et puis demain, on travaille, me rappela-t-il.

Je n'insistai pas plus et allai le raccompagner à la porte.

_ A demain, lui dis-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

_ Bonne nuit, ma Bella.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant m'appeler « ma Bella ». Je refermai alors la porte derrière lui et retournai dans mon lit. Je serrai mon oreiller contre moi en pensant à « mon Edward » et finis par m'endormir.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Rapprochements

_Salut, tout le monde ! _

_Je vois que beaucoup ont aimé l'épisode du sauna ! Partantes pour un achat groupé de saunas avec Edward Cullen intégré ? ^^ _

_D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! =) _

_Allons de ce pas retrouver nos deux personnages favoris !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Je me réveillai avec mon oreiller serré contre moi. Je souris et inspirai profondément l'odeur d'Edward qui était restée dessus. J'étais raide dingue de son odeur. J'avais l'impression de devenir complètement accros à ce mec. Et dire que ça ne faisait que quelques jours que je l'avais retrouvé ou qu'on se voyait. Ça fait peur.

Je me surpris à imaginer ce que ça serait de se réveiller avec lui, et pas seulement avec son odeur. Ce que ça serait de sentir son corps contre le mien et ses bras autour de moi. Je soupirai fortement et bondis hors de mon lit.

Je jure de ne plus jamais refuser de dormir chez lui, si un jour il me le propose à nouveau. Et moi de mon côté, je lui proposerai de rester chez moi dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Je me préparai rapidement et pris mes affaires avant de quitter mon appartement. Au moment où j'ouvris ma porte d'entrée, Alice ouvrit la sienne.

_ Bella ! S'enquit-elle en venant me serrer dans ses bras. Enfin, je te croise ! J'ai cru que plus jamais je ne te reverrais ! Mon frère te séquestre chez lui ou quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Ça fait plusieurs que j'essaie de te parler et tu n'es jamais là !

_ Oh, désolée Alice…c'est juste que…

_ C'est juste que tu passes tout ton temps avec mon frère ! Et moi, tu m'as déjà oublié ? Dit-elle en faisant une moue à vous fendre le cœur.

_ Oh, non, Alice ! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Bien sûr que non, je ne t'oublie pas. Mais tu sais, j'ai juste vu ton frère deux fois, je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec lui…

_ Bien sûr que si ! Dois-je te rappeler que vous bossez au même endroit et que vous vous voyez toute la journée ?

Touché.

_ Oui, mais c'est différent. C'est purement professionnel.

_ J'imagine…,dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref…maintenant que j'ai réussi à te coincer, tu ne vas pas m'échapper ! Tu n'as rien de prévu avec mon frère ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh…

_ Non ? C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je t'attends ce soir chez moi, dès que tu reviendras du boulot. On est d'accord ?

_ Eh bien…

_ J'étais sûre que tu serais partante ! Dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. Et dis à Edward de venir avec toi, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans son appartement et de claquer la porte.

Je secouai la tête et allai prendre l'ascenseur. Comme la veille, Edward m'attendait devant mon immeuble. En le voyant, je ressentis une soudaine envie de courir vers lui et de me jeter dans ses bras. Mais je me ravisai. Un peu de tenue voyons.

Je me dirigeai donc tranquillement vers sa voiture et grimpai dedans.

_ Salut, bel homme ! Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de m'écarter, il attrapa mon menton entre son pouce et son index et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ Bonjour, magnifique demoiselle, répondit-il. Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, oui. J'ai croisé ta sœur avant de descendre.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui et elle nous propose, enfin elle nous oblige à venir chez elle ce soir. Elle veut qu'on sorte tous ensemble.

_ Oh, ok. Mais tu sais, si tu ne veux pas y aller, ne te sens pas obliger. Je sais qu'Alice a le don pour ne jamais laisser le choix au gens.

_ Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Au contraire, je suis sûre qu'on va s'amuser.

* * *

Cette journée de travail fût très productive, pour une fois, et se déroula très vite. Comme d'habitude, nous nous en étions tenu à notre pacte, et n'avions fait rien de déplacé. On s'était permis à petit écart pendant notre pause café, mais rien de grave. Nous étions juste resté assis sur le canapé de son bureau, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'aurais voulu rester comme ça toute la journée.

Aux alentours de 18 heures, nous quittâmes le cabinet et partîmes chez Alice. Elle nous accueillit, comme d'habitude, de façon très enthousiaste. Jasper et Emmett était déjà là, ainsi que Rosalie dont je pus enfin faire la connaissance. Elle était vraiment magnifique mais un peu froide, tout de même. Rien à voir avec Alice, qui dès le premier jour de notre rencontre m'avait littéralement sauté dessus. Peut-être que Rosalie était un peu plus timide. J'espérais tout de même qu'on finirait par se parler davantage.

_ Bon ! S'enquit Alice en se plaçant devant nous tous, un magazine dans les mains. Je vous propose d'aller au restaurant et ensuite aller voir un bon film pour finir la soirée. Vous êtes partants ?

Nous acceptâmes tous avec enthousiasme. Mais de toute façon, il était hors de question que quelqu'un refuse quoi que ce soit à notre chère petite Alice.

_ Bon, alors…ajouta-t-elle en feuilletant le magazine qu'elle tenait. Valentine's day, Invictus ou la princesse et la grenouille ? Proposa-t-elle.

_ Pas Valentine's day, m'enquis-je.

_ Pas la princesse et la grenouille, dit Edward en même temps que moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis pas d'humeur à aller voir un film à l'eau de rose. Invictus, c'est parfait.

_ Je suis d'accord, renchérit Edward.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper.

_ Partants pour Invictus ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tous le monde accepta.

Nous partîmes donc tous vers le restaurant, chaque couple dans sa voiture, je me retrouvais donc avec Edward. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Nous nous installâmes donc dans un petit restaurant tranquille, non loin du cinéma. Nous commandâmes chacun notre plat puis nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien.

_ Alors, Bella, commença Jasper. Comment ça se passe le boulot avec Edward ?

_ Oh…eh bien, ça va, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est tout ? Me dit Edward en haussant un sourcil.

_ Bah, ouais, dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire. Y'a pas non plus de quoi en faire des tonnes. T'es un patron comme un autre, je suppose.

_ Ah, vraiment ? Ajouta-t-il.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, Eddie ! Intervient Emmett. Tu dois faire plus attention à tes employés ! Je ne parle pas de Jessica, elle, c'est un cas à part. Mais Sam, Embry et Call, tu devrais être plus gentil avec eux. Et Bella, surtout.

_ Je suis d'accord, acquiesçai-je.

Je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur ma cuisse et glisser directement sous ma robe, en direction de mon entrejambe.

_ Je pensais déjà prendre suffisamment soin de toi, dit Edward en caressant mon sexe par-dessus mon string. Mais si tu en veux plus, il suffit de demander, ajouta-t-il en repoussant le bout de tissus pour titiller mon clitoris.

Je sursautai légèrement et agrippai mes mains à la sienne qui me torturait sous la table.

_ Non, non ! M'enquis-je en gémissant à moitié. C'est bon…tu fais très bien attention à tes employés.

_ Et…? Ajouta-t-il en intensifiant ses caresses sur mon clitoris.

_ Et…tu es le meilleur patron, répondis-je.

Edward sourit puis retira sa main.

_ Même si tu es le seul patron que j'ai eu donc je suis pas sûre que ce soit vrai ! Ajoutai-je après avoir croisé les jambes pour être sûre de ne pas subir une autre attaque surprise d'Edward.

Il ne répondit rien mais sourit. Je sentis à nouveau sa main sur ma cuisse mais cette fois-ci, elle ne bougea pas de sa place. Je posai alors ma main sur la sienne et suivis ses mouvements tandis qu'Edward caressait doucement ma cuisse.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je sentis que Rosalie s'était un petit peu plus ouverte mais elle restait encore beaucoup sur sa réserve. A la fin du repas, Emmett se proposa pour inviter tout le monde.

Nous quittâmes le restaurant et partîmes en direction du cinéma.

_ On y va à pied ? Proposa Alice. Le cinéma n'est qu'à quelques rues et comme ça, ça nous fera une petite balade.

Nous optâmes donc tous pour une petite balade nocturne. Alice et Jasper ouvraient la marche, suivis de très près par Emmett et Rosalie. Edward et moi étions un peu plus en retrait. Voyant les deux couples devant nous la main dans la main, je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser ma main dans celle d'Edward. Il me sourit et entrelaça nos doigts.

Le chemin se fit en silence, du moins pour Edward et moi, car Alice, Jasper et Rosalie rigolaient des blagues vaseuses d'Emmett. Mais ce silence n'était pas gênant. Nous étions bien tous les deux, à nous balader dans les rues de New York, main dans la main. Comme de vrais amoureux. Une pression sur ma main me sortit de mes pensées.

_ A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Edward.

_ A pas grand chose. Je me disais à quel point c'était merveilleux New York en pleine nuit, mentis-je.

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que j'aimais le fait qu'on se balade dans la rue comme des amoureux ? Il allait se foutre de moi !

_ Ouais, c'est pas mal, répondit-il. Mais c'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai sous les yeux, dit-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

Oh mon dieu ! C'était de moi qu'il parlait là ? J'avais littéralement envie de fondre. Mais au lieu de ça, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur le joue.

Une fois au cinéma, nous pénétrâmes dans la salle peu peuplée. Je vis Alice et Jasper s'installer sur les sièges des rangées de devant et Emmett et Rosalie se placer deux rangées derrière. J'entraînai alors Edward à l'écart, vers les rangées du fond pour que nous soyons tranquilles.

_ Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Me proposa Edward.

_ Non, merci j'ai pas faim. On vient tout juste de manger !

_ Oui, je sais. Mais moi j'ai soif, dit-il. Je vais chercher un truc tant que le film n'a pas encore commencé. Je reviens.

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se lever. Un frisson parcourra mon corps tout entier. J'avais l'impression d'être aussi bouleversée lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour que lorsqu'il me prodiguait des gestes doux comme ceux-là. Rien qu'une petite caresse, un petit baiser de sa part me rendait toute chose.

Avant que je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps, Edward était de retour avec deux bouteilles d'eau et une canette de coca. Il posa la canette entre nous deux, dans le petit compartiment prévu à cet effet, et me tendit une des bouteilles d'eau. Poussée par un élan de tendresse, je me penchai à mon tour vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Merci, lui dis-je.

_ De rien, répondit-il avant de répondre à mon baiser.

Après quelques baisers supplémentaires, nous fûmes interrompus par la lumière de la salle qui s'éteignit et le film qui débuta. Dès les premières minutes du film, nos main se retrouvèrent et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent à nouveau. J'avais les yeux fixé sur l'écran mais mon esprit était concentré sur le pouce d'Edward qui caressait le dos de ma main. Un peu plus tard durant le film, prise d'une soudaine assurance, je posai mon autre main sur le bras d'Edward et ma tête sur son épaule. J'aimai tellement avoir un contact avec lui. J'avais l'impression que c'était plus un besoin qu'une envie.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Edward posa sa joue sur le haut de ma tête. J'espérai juste qu'on ne me demandera pas mon avis sur le film lorsqu'on sortira de la salle parce que franchement, je n'avais rien suivi. Je ne doutais pas une seconde du fait que ce film était intéressant mais c'était juste que mon esprit était entièrement concentré sur Edward. Un peu trop à mon goût, d'ailleurs.

Je finis par relever la tête vers Edward et mes lèvres se retrouvèrent quelques millimètres de son cou. Je ne pus résister très longtemps et mes lèvres se posèrent dessus. Puis je fis glisser ma langue tout le long. On dirait qu'Edward n'attendait que ce geste pour agir car la seconde d'après il tourna son visage vers le mien, posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa fiévreusement.

Il n'y avait pas que moi qui n'était plus concentré sur le film maintenant. Edward et moi passâmes le reste du film à nous caresser et nous embrasser tendrement. C'étais vraiment divin. J'aurais voulu que le film ne se termine jamais. Et si je leur proposais d'aller voir un autre film ? Je serais prête à aller voir Valentine's day ! Tant que c'était avec Edward, ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Inévitablement, le film toucha à sa fin. Etant les plus proches de la sortie, Edward et moi sortîmes les premiers et nous attendîmes les autres dans le hall du cinéma.

_ Bon, il se fait tard, dit Alice. On y va, Jazz ?

Alice et Jasper nous saluèrent avant de partir, suivi de très près par Emmett et Rosalie. Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls dans le hall du cinéma. Encore une fois, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

_ Ça te dirait de venir un peu chez moi ? me proposa Edward.

Un bâillement m'échappa.

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je.

_ Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, tu es fatiguée.

_ Non, non ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée !

_ Bella, ne te sens pas obligée d'accepter mon invitation. Déjà que tu as été obligée d'accepter celle d'Alice…

_ Non, Edward. J'en ai envie. Vraiment.

_ Très bien, si tu insistes, sourit-il.

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et nous retournâmes vers sa voiture.

Par pitié, faites qu'il me propose de dormir chez lui ! Faites qu'il me propose de dormir chez lui !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Prise de conscience

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_S'il y a les des lectrices de ma fiction (maintenant terminée) « Tout peut arriver », je souhaite les remercier pour leur reviews et je compte sur vous pour mes prochaines fictions ! _

_Et bien sûr, je vous remercie, vous, lectrices de cette fiction, pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis contente que les petites aventures de notre couple préféré vous plaisent toujours autant !_

_Sinon, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter pour le moment alors…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV**

Je voyais bien que Bella était fatiguée, je devrais la raccompagner chez elle. C'était ce que la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau me disait de faire. Mais elle avait accepté mon invitation, c'était même elle qui avait insisté en me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Je n'allais tout de même pas passer à côté de ça.

Nous retournâmes donc tranquillement jusqu'à ma voiture, main dans la main. C'était si bon de passer des moments comme ça avec elle. On n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous étions juste bien l'un près de l'autre, les doigts entrelacés.

Nous grimpâmes dans ma voiture et nous partîmes en direction de chez moi. Le trajet se fit à nouveau dans le silence et Bella commençait à somnoler. Je devrais peut-être vraiment la ramener chez elle ?

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Bella posa sa main sur ma cuisse et je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle me souriait tendrement, les yeux à moitié clos, mais on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre qu'elle était toujours partante pour aller chez moi. Du mois, c'était comme ça que j'avais décidé de l'interpréter.

Nous montâmes ensuite chez moi et Bella alla s'affaler sur mon canapé.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposai-je.

_ Oui, je veux bien, s'il te plait.

_ Tu veux quoi ?

_ Je sais pas, n'importe. Comme toi.

J'allai alors chercher deux bières et revint dans la salon. Je tendis une bière à Bella et posai la mienne sur la table basse.

_ Je reviens dans une minute, dis-je à Bella en lui tendant la télécommande. Fais comme chez toi.

Elle acquiesça et alluma la télé tandis que je me rendais dans ma chambre. Je voulais mettre quelque chose de plus décontracté que mon costard, surtout que j'avais horreur de le porter alors que je ne suis pas au boulot. Je pris un t-shirt et un short de mon placard et me changeai rapidement.

En revenant dans le salon, je retrouvai Bella allongée sur le canapé et sa bière à peine entamée sur la table basse. Cette fois, elle dormait pour de bon. Je m'approchai doucement du canapé et m'assis sur la table basse, face de Bella. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer dormir. Elle était encore plus magnifique, si c'était possible.

Ses jolies lèvres légèrement entrouvertes me donnaient envie de les embrasser, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lente et profonde, et ses longues jambes étaient presque nues car sa robe était remontée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Bella était vraiment une fille magnifique. Et je ne parlais pas que de son physique, mais de tout. Elle était drôle, pleine de vie et toujours souriante. La voir tous les jours au cabinet égayait mes journées. Je prenais beaucoup plus de plaisir à travailler depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Surtout que la plupart du temps, elle travaillait avec moi.

Je serais bien resté toute la nuit à l'admirer mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose maintenant. Soit je la réveillais et la raccompagnai chez elle, chose dont je n'avais pas vraiment envie, ou alors je la ramenai dans mon lit pour qu'on dorme, chose qui me tentait beaucoup plus.

J'optai donc pour la deuxième solution. Je glissai mes bras derrière ses épaules et ses genoux, et la portai jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle ne se réveilla pas mais gigota un peu pour se pelotonner contre moi.

Je la déposai sur mon lit et entrepris de lui retirer sa robe et ses chaussures. Une fois terminé, je la fis glisser sous la couverture. Je retournai dans la salon pour boire ma bière avant d'aller prendre une petite douche. Une fois chose faite, j'enfilai mon boxer et retournai dans ma chambre pour moi aussi dormir. J'avais installé Bella sur le côté gauche du lit et je la retrouvai à plat ventre, les bras et les jambes écartés, en plein milieu du lit.

Je tentai tout de même de me glisser tant bien que mal sous la couette, près de ma Bella. Je soulevai doucement son bras et sa jambe qui empiétaient sur mon coin du lit pour les poser sur mon torse et sur ma jambe, pour éviter au maximum de la bouger. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se mit à nouveau à gigoter et se rapprocha de moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle resserra son bras autour de mon torse, colla son bassin contre ma hanche et remonta sa jambe, qui était sur la mienne, un peu plus haut. J'étais emprisonné. Mais je dois avouer que je donnerais tout pour être emprisonné tous les soirs par Bella. C'était si bon de sentir sa présence près de moi.

Je rapprochai ma tête de la sienne et enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je soupirai doucement. J'avais l'impression de devenir dingue. Bella était si douce et attachante. J'avais l'impression d'être accros à elle, à son odeur, à sa présence. Je ne me sentais bien que lorsqu'elle était là. J'avais besoin qu'elle soit près de moi. Ce qui me faisait un peu peur d'ailleurs. Je savais très bien que notre « pacte » n'allait pas durer éternellement. Un de ces quatre, elle finirait par trouver l'amour de sa vie et toute notre histoire ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir pour elle. Peut-être que moi aussi. Mais en attendait, je profitais de chaque moment avec elle et je n'étais pas près d'oublier ce que j'étais en train de vivre avec elle.

Je soupirai à nouveau et fermai les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis Bella bouger à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, je sentis aussi ses lèvres sur mon cou. Elle embrassait doucement et tendrement mon cou.

_ Bella…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'ai envie de toi, Edward, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Aussitôt, je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Fait chier ! Il faudrait que j'apprenne à calmer mes ardeurs, moi. Mais c'était un des autres effets permanents que Bella avait sur moi. Il était très rare que je reste avec Bella dans les parages sans avoir une érection.

_ Bella…dors, lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un instant, puis je la sentis se redresser et se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Instinctivement, mes hanches se levèrent vers les siennes.

_ Edward…allez ! Dit-elle en me secouant légèrement. Et puis, c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as emmené chez toi, non ? Alors vas-y !

A ses paroles, toute envie de faire l'amour s'évanouit. J'ouvris les yeux et fixai Bella. J'avais l'impression de m'être prit une claque en pleine figure. Il était vrai qu'à chaque fois que j'allais chez elle ou qu'elle venait chez moi on se retrouvait à faire l'amour, vu que notre « pacte » nous interdisait de le faire au boulot, mais de là à ce qu'elle croit que je l'invitais chez moi uniquement dans l'optique de la baiser me blessait profondément.

C'était vraiment ce qu'elle croyait ? Que je ne la fréquentais que pour assouvir mes besoins ? J'avais certes constamment envie de Bella, mais je pouvais me contenir. Et lorsque je l'invitais ou que je lui proposais de sortir, c'était parce que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle. Le plus possible. Que nous couchions ensemble ou pas.

La voix de Bella me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Edward ?

_ Pas maintenant, Bella, lui dis-je en la poussant doucement de sur moi. Tu es fatiguée, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Mais…

_ Si tu y tiens, on se rattrapera demain, la coupai-je. Mais maintenant, dors.

_ Ok, soupira-t-elle.

Elle roula sur le côté, dos à moi et loin de moi. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, ni la vexer mais ses mots m'avaient quelque peu refroidit. J'aimerais lui prouver que ce qu'elle croit est faux. Que ce n'est pas uniquement pour le sexe que je m'intéresse à elle. Loin de là.

Je tentai tout de même une approche vers elle. Je me rapprochai doucement et mis mon bras autour de sa taille. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule et lui murmurai « bonne nuit ». Elle ne répondit pas. Soit elle s'était rendormie ou alors elle était fâchée contre moi. Je retirai ensuite mon bras et me reculai. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis Bella soupirer fortement avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle se rapprocha et m'entoura de son bras. Elle vint m'embrasser tendrement avant de murmurer à son tour « bonne nuit » contre mes lèvres. Elle enfouit ensuite son visage au creux de mon cou et me serra contre elle.

Elle ne m'en voulait pas. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. J'enfoui mon nez dans ses cheveux, inspirai profondément avant de la serrer contre moi. Nous nous endormirent rapidement. Et pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

* * *

_ Putain ! Gémis-je en me réveillant.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je fus ébloui par la lumière aveuglante qui traversait la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de finir par les refermer. A peine les avais-je refermé que je ressentais la même sensation.

_ Oh putain ! Gémis-je à nouveau en agrippant fermement mes draps.

J'ouvris les yeux une fois pour toute et relevai légèrement la tête pour voir celle de Bella se relever au même moment, en face de moi. Elle était à quatre pattes au dessus de mon sexe dur et dressé hors de mon boxer. Elle arborait un sourire innocent. Je soupirai et laissai ma tête retomber sur mon oreiller.

_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, grognai-je.

J'entendis Bella glousser et elle posa ses lèvres sur le bout de mon sexe et le suça légèrement, me faisant gémir à nouveaux. Puis après un ultime coup de langue, elle remonta le long de mon corps, déposant de doux baisers par-ci, par-là sur mon ventre, mon torse et dans mon cou. Au moment où son visage arriva au niveau du mien, j'agrippai son nuque et l'attirai pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Elle gémit et je profitais du fait que ses lèvres soient entrouvertes pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Je bataillai avec sa langue pendant quelques instants avant de l'emprisonner entre mes lèvres et de la sucer. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps pour se poser ses fesses nues. Je les caressai doucement avant de lui retirer son string. Je sentis le sexe chaud de Bella sur le bout de ma queue. Je posai une main sur la hanche de Bella et me saisis de mon sexe avec l'autre. Je fis glisser mon gland le long de la fente de Bella et m'attardai sur son clitoris. Je frottai légèrement le bout de mon sexe contre son clitoris.

Encouragé par ses gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus entendre, j'intensifiai les frictions. A plusieurs reprises, Bella avait tenté de s'empaler sur mon sexe mais je l'en avais empêché, voulant la torturer davantage en continuant à titiller son petit bouton de plaisir.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait, elle se mit à onduler des hanches, cherchant plus de friction. Ma main qui était sur sa hanche remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et je l'attirai à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche et effectuai des mouvements de va-et-vient, comme si je la pénétrais, tout en continuant à titiller son clitoris.

Elle finit par briser le baiser.

_ Edward ! Geignit-elle. Je t'en supplie !

Je fis brusquement basculer Bella sur le côté et me retrouvai au-dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses. Je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes et la pénétrai d'un puissant coup de rein, la faisant hurler de plaisir. Je me retirai et la pénétrai à nouveau pour la faire encore crier. Je devais me forcer pour ne pas jouir sur le coup tellement c'était bon.

_ C'est ça que tu cherches ? Grognai-je en me retirant à nouveau pour répéter le même geste. C'est ça que tu veux ? Dis-je en la pénétrant encore plus sauvagement.

_ Oh…oh…oui ! Edward ! Oui !

Bella enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, me permettant de la pénétrer plus profondément. Je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. Et ses gémissements et ses cris me rendaient complètement dingue. J'adorais l'entendre crier, surtout mon nom et surtout sachant que c'était moi qui lui procurait du plaisir.

J'enfoui mon visage au creux de son cou et accélérai la cadence.

_ Bella, gémis-je.

_ Oh mon dieu, Edward ! Oh mon dieu, je vais…je vais…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Bella se cambra et son corps fût pris de spasmes. Les parois de son vagin se refermèrent autour de mon sexe, m'entraînant dans mon propre orgasme. Bella s'accrocha désespérément à mes épaules tandis qu'elle criait son plaisir. Un grognement guttural s'échappa de ma gorge et je plantai mes dents dans l'épaule de Bella, sur sa marque encore voyante.

Je me retirai de Bella et me laissai doucement retomber sur elle. Elle soupira de bien-être et glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour attirer mon visage vers le sien. Elle m'embrassa tendrement et me serra dans ses bras. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et j'en profitai pour enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou.

_ Il va bientôt falloir se lever pour se préparer, me dit-elle.

Je grognai de mécontentement.

_ Attend encore un petit peu, dis-je.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de glisser une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et de poser l'autre sur ma joue pour la caresser tendrement. Je soupirai. C'était si bon d'être dans ses bras.

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, Bella se mit à gigoter.

_ Edward, on va être en retard si on reste là.

_ Je m'en fiche, je suis la patron moi. Je peux arriver à l'heure que je veux.

_ Oui, mais pas moi, rit-elle.

_ Sauf si ton patron t'y autorise, ajoutai-je.

_ J'ai déjà dis à mon patron que je ne voulais pas de traitement de faveur de sa part, répliqua-t-elle.

_ C'est vrai…soupirai-je.

Je roulai alors sur le côté pour libérer Bella. Elle attrapa son string et l'enfila rapidement avant de se lever.

_ On pourra passer par chez moi pour que je puisse me doucher et me changer ?

_ Bien sûr.

Nous prîmes un rapide petit déjeuner, je me préparai rapidement et nous quittâmes ensuite mon appartement pour se rendre à celui de Bella. Elle m'invita à attendre à l'intérieur le temps qu'elle se prépare. Une fois prête, nous nous rendîmes au cabinet.

C'était décidé. J'étais déterminé à montrer à Bella, dès aujourd'hui, qu'il n'y avait pas que son corps qui m'intéressait. J'allais lui prouver qu'elle valait beaucoup mieux que ça.


	16. Chapitre 16 : départ précipité

_Hello everybody ! _

_Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère !_

_Grand, grand merci pour vos reviews ! Comme toujours, elles me font énormément plaisir. Jamais je ne m'en lasserais !_

_Je conçois bien qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais c'est pour mieux enchaîner avec le suivant ! =)_

_Ah oui, aussi…je ne publierai pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine pour cause de partiels ! Il faudra donc patienter jusqu'au jeudi suivant pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Sur ce, je vous invite à découvrir ce qu'Edward prépare à notre Bella !_

_Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines !_

* * *

**Bella POV **

Le week-end était enfin arrivé. Non pas que je me foulais vraiment au boulot, mais tout de même ! Se lever tôt chaque matin, se coucher tard chaque soir après avoir passé la soirée et avoir fait l'amour comme une bête avec un dieu vivant…au bout d'un moment, la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir.

Habituellement, Edward et moi nous voyions pratiquement tous les soirs. Ce soir, il ne m'avait rien proposé. Etrange. Je décidais donc de me lancer.

_ Ça te dit de faire quelque chose, ce soir ? Proposai-je.

_ J'aimerais bien mais je dois voir Alice pour régler quelques petites choses. Désolé.

_ C'est rien. On fera ça une prochaine fois, répondis-je en essayant de cacher ma déception.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois…murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais ne relevai pas ses propos. De toute manière, il était parti.

Je rentrai donc en taxi chez moi. Il était 18h30, on était vendredi soir et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Edward n'était pas libre et par conséquent, Alice non plus vu qu'ils se voyaient tous les deux. Je décidais donc de passer ma soirée en tête à tête avec mon pot de glace, devant un bon film à l'eau de rose.

En rentrant, j'allai donc prendre une douche pour me détendre avant d'enfiler mon pyjama et d'aller me préparer un dîner expresse. Je le mangeai rapidement dans la cuisine avant de prendre mon petit pot de glace et de courir me jeter sur mon canapé sans oublier de mettre en route le film au préalable.

Love actually, une bonne comédie romantique, ça ferait l'affaire. Plongée dans le film, je finis mon pot de glace en moins de deux, puis je m'allongeai confortablement sur mon canapé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable, il n'était que 21h15 et pourtant je savais que je n'allais pas rester très longtemps éveillée.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, un quart d'heure plus tard , je commençai à somnoler devant mon film. C'est à ce moment-là que mon portable sonna. Et merde.

Je pris mon téléphone de la table basse sans prendre la peine de regarder qui m'appelait.

_ Quoiii ? Geignis-je en décrochant.

_ Quelle façon de répondre ! Répondit la voix veloutée d'Edward. Je vois que tu es contente de m'entendre. Ça fait plaisir !

_ Non mais c'est pas ça…c'est juste que je commençais tout juste à m'endormir et tu m'as réveillée !

_ Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais il n'est que 21h30 se moqua-t-il.

_ Et alors ? J'ai eu une dure semaine ! Bref, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? T'es pas avec Alice normalement ?

_ Non, ça y'est, répondit-il. On a réglé nos petits trucs alors elle est rentrée chez elle et moi, je t'attends en bas de chez toi.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi faire ? M'enquis-je.

_ Pour sortir.

_ Oh non, Edward ! Geignis-je. Je suis vraiment crevée là ! Et en plus, je suis déjà en pyjama et tout…

_ C'est pas grave, enfile quelque chose rapidement, répliqua-t-il. Et je suis sûr qu'un peu d'air frais te requinquera !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai. J'étais vraiment partagée. D'un côté, j'avais envie de bondir et de courir retrouver Edward, même en pyjama. Mais à ce moment précis, j'avais la flemme.

_ Allez, Bella ! Fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plait. Je t'assure que tu ne seras pas déçue !

_ Dis-moi on va où d'abord ? Demandai-je.

_ Je ne pas te le dire maintenant, c'est une petite surprise. Fais vite, je t'attends.

_ Ok, soupirai-je.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait mijoter. Je me levai et allai me préparer. Avant que je ne puisse atteindre ma salle de bain, on frappa à ma porte. Je me précipitai à la porte pour ouvrir, oubliant complètement les vêtements que je portais en guise de pyjama.

Mais ce n'était qu'Edward. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de rougir lorsque je vis son regard brûlant se balader sur tout mon corps.

_ Charmant, dit-il en entrant dans mon appartement.

Instinctivement, je tentai de tirer sur mon débardeur qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de mon ventre et de ma poitrine, comme si ça allait arranger les choses. Pour ce qui était du boxer que je portais, si je tirais dessus, ça n'allait vraiment pas arranger les choses.

J'entendis Edward rire.

_ C'est moi qui t'intimide comme ça ? Me dit-il. Je te rappelle que je t'es vu nue plus d'une fois.

_ Je sais ! Grognai-je. Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça !

_ Comment, comme ça ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il me dévorait à nouveau du regard et que sa langue glissait sur ses lèvres.

_ Edward ! Arrête ! Dis-je en partant en courant en direction de ma chambre.

Je ne rendis compte qu'Edward me suivait que lorsque je fus propulsée sur mon lit. Je me retrouvai allongée à plat ventre avec Edward allongé de tout son long sur moi.

_ Hey ! Grondai-je.

_ Désolé ! Rit-il. Mais si tu ne t'étais pas arrêtée nette comme ça, je ne te serais pas rentré dedans.

_ Ouais bah lève-toi maintenant ! Tu pas vraiment léger !

Il rit à nouveau et déposa de doux baisers sur mon cou avant de se laisser rouler sur le côté.

_ Allez ! Va vite te préparer, dit-il en m'assenant une tape sur les fesses.

Je me relevai légèrement et tournai la tête vers lui. Je crus fondre en voyant la façon dont il me regardait. Ses yeux étaient pleins de tendresse. Je m'approchai doucement et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une des mains d'Edward glissa dans mes cheveux et il rapprocha mon visage du sien pour approfondir notre baiser.

Je finis par me dégager à bout de souffle.

_ T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir passer la soirée ici, avec moi ? Lui proposai-je.

Il regarda sa montre avant de me répondre.

_ J'aimerais bien, mais là il faut qu'on y aille.

_ Ok ! Dis-je avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et de bondir de mon lit.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour me recoiffer et me remaquiller rapidement. J'entendis du bruit provenant de ma chambre mais ne m'en formalisais pas. Je savais que ça n'était qu'Edward. Je retournai ensuite dans ma chambre pour prendre de quoi m'habiller. En pénétrant dans ma chambre, je vis Edward refermer rapidement le tiroir de ma commande et se retourner vivement vers moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je.

_ Rien, je fouine, dit-il en allant se rallonger sur mon lit.

_ Et je peux savoir qui t'a donné la permission ? Non mais !

Edward rit tandis que je me plantais devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et que je le regardais les yeux plissés.

_ Je ne t'ai rien volé, je te jure ! Tu peux me fouiller si tu veux ! Ajouta-t-il en ouvrant grand ses bras, m'incitant à exécuter ses propos.

Je grimpai alors sur mon lit et me mis à califourchon sur lui.

_ Voyons voir ça ! Dis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse et en enfouissant ma tête aux creux de son cou pour y déposer une multitude de baisers.

Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse et de son ventre. Je le sentis retenir son souffle lorsque je glissais une de mes mains dans une des poches de sa veste.

_ C'est bon, monsieur ! Dis-je en me relevant. Vous êtes libre, ajoutai-je avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et de me relever.

J'allai alors prendre le premier jeans et pull qui me tombaient sous la main pour m'habiller, sous le regard toujours aussi bouillant d'Edward.

Nous finîmes par quitter mon appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Nous grimpâmes dans la Volvo d'Edward.

_ Alors, on va où ? Demandai-je.

_ Patience, Bella. Tu le sauras bien vite.

Nous roulâmes pendant une bonne demi-heure en parlant de tout et de rien. Edward finit par emprunter la direction de l'aéroport JFK. Je fronçai les sourcils mais ne dis rien tant que je n'étais pas sûre de l'endroit où nous allions.

Je finis par parler lorsqu'il se gara sur le parking de l'aéroport.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?

Il coupa le moteur, sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière, m'incitant à sortir moi aussi.

_ On part en week-end ! Dit-il simplement.

_ Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est une blague ?

_ Pas du tout !

_ Ah oui ? Et où va-t-on ? En Australie ? Ricanai-je.

_ Non, juste à Miami. C'est bien quand même, non ?

_ T'es sérieux là ? m'enquis-je.

_ On ne peut plus sérieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_ Tu ne me crois pas ? Me demanda-t-il en arquant son sourcil.

Face à mon absence de réponse, il fit le tour de sa voiture et ouvrit son coffre. Il en sortit deux petits sacs de voyage et revint ensuite près de moi. Puis il sortit deux billets d'avion de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit.

_ On y va ? On va rater notre avion, me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

_ T'es vraiment sérieux ? Mais attend, j'ai pas pris mes…

_ Affaires ? Me coupa-t-il.

Il me tendit un des sacs de voyage qu'il portait.

_ C'est Alice qui t'a préparé le sac. Ce sont ses vêtements mais elle m'a dit que ça t'irait sans problème.

J'en restai bouche-bée.

_ Oui mais mon…

_ Passeport ? Me coupa-t-il à nouveau.

Il fourra sa main dans une des poches de sa veste et en sortit mon…passeport.

_ Je l'ai trouvé par hasard dans ton tiroir, tout à l'heure, dit-il en souriant. Je crois que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. On y va maintenant ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il prit ma main et me tira avec lui. Je me contentais de suivre sans rien dire, essayant de me faire à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

J'allais partir en week-end…à Miami…avec Edward ! Un énorme sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Oh mon dieu ! Je finis par secouer la tête et revenir sur terre.

_ Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

_ Arrête de poser des questions, répliqua-t-il.

Je me laissai donc entraîner dans l'aéroport. Nous étions arrivé pile à l'heure et nous avons rapidement embarqué. Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas une heure j'étais en train de somnoler seule sur mon canapé, et voilà que maintenant j'étais sur le point d'aller en Floride.

* * *

Arrivés à l'aéroport de Miami, Edward héla un taxi pour nous rendre à notre hôtel. J'avais essayé de lui soutirer des informations durant notre vol mais il restait très flou. Une fois dans la taxi, je descendis la vitre et passai ma tête dehors. J'inspirai profondément. Il avait beau être minuit et demi, il faisait bon dehors. Ça sentait la mer, ça sentait encore l'été ici.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à notre hôtel. Et pas n'importe quel hôtel. Ça devait être un des plus luxueux du coin. Nous montâmes dans la chambre, ou plutôt la suite, qu'Edward nous avait réservé. Je mourrais d'envie de visiter mais le sommeil, qui avait momentanément disparu, commençait à me rattraper.

J'allai directement me jeter sur l'énorme lit et Edward posa nos sacs par terre avant de me rejoindre. Je me mis sur le côté pour me retrouver face à lui, et il en fit de même pour être face à moi. Il me sourit tendrement et je répondis à son magnifique sourire.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi tout ça ? Demandai-je.

_ De quoi ?

_ Bah ça ! Dis-je en balayant la suite de mon bras. Tu sais, t'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour me sauter. Il suffit de demander.

Edward ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira fortement.

_ Bella…arrête avec ça, dit-il entre ses dents. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'à chaque fois que je suis gentil avec toi, c'est uniquement des arrière-pensées ?

_ Je sais pas, moi ! Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Ça serait pour quoi d'autre ?

_ Peut-être tout simplement parce que je t'apprécie et que j'ai envie de passer de bons moments avec toi. Je ne veux pas uniquement te 'sauter' comme tu le dis si bien !

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était blessé par mes paroles. Je commençais à me sentir mal. Il avait fait tout ça dans l'unique but de me faire plaisir et de passer du temps avec moi, et moi, tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était de le mettre en rogne.

Mais c'était juste que…j'étais surprise. Ce que je veux dire c'est que…j'adorais Edward, il était vraiment adorable, et je dirais même qu'il était parfait. Là était tout le problème. Il avait tout. Il était beau, il était intelligent, drôle et sûr de lui. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il passer du temps avec moi - Bella Swan l'invisible, la maladroite et la reine des gaffes - si ce n'est pour se soulager ?

Avec sa beauté, son charisme, son humeur et sa personnalité attachante, il pourrait séduire n'importe qui. N'importe quelle fille, n'importe quelle mannequin. Moi je n'avais aucun intérêt.

_ Excuse-moi, Edward, dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur sa joue. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

J'effleurai ses lèvres aves les miennes.

_ Merci, c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu fais pour moi, mais tu ne devrais pas. Je ne mérite pas tout ça.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me regarda ensuite intensément.

_ Bien sûr que si, tu mérites tout ça. Tu mérites bien plus que ça.

Je secouai la tête et enfoui ma tête au creux de son cou. Nous restâmes à parler quelques instants avant d'aller nous coucher. D'après Edward, je devais me préparer à passer un week-end qui m'était entièrement consacré. J'avais hâte de voir ce que mon bel Apollon m'avait concocté.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Miami 1

_Hello, les amiiis !_

_Je suis enfin de retour et je suis contente de vous retrouver, enfin !_

_Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous m'aviez l'air toutes très impatience de voir ce qui allait ce passer durant ce week-end à Miami ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas dessus…_

_Aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez que la première partie du week-end, la suite ça sera jeudi prochain !_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV **

Je fus réveillée par de doux baisers posés sur mon épaule nue. Tout mon corps frissonna mais je gardais mes yeux clos pour profiter encore un peu plus de cette délicieuse sensation. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage lorsque je me rappelais d'où j'étais et surtout, avec qui j'étais.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Edward se manifesta :

_ Bonjour, jolie Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être réveillée tous les matins comme ça.

Je me retournai sur le dos et me décidais enfin à ouvrir mes yeux. Je vis Edward allongé à côté de moi, son visage au-dessus du mien. Je tendis mes bras pour les enrouler autour de son cou, l'attirer contre moi et le serrer fort dans mes bras. Tout le haut de son corps m'écrasait mais j'aimais le sentir contre moi.

_ Bonjour, répondis-je en posant mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

_ C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, m'annonça-t-il en roulant sur le côté et en m'attirant avec lui.

Par-dessus son épaule, je vis un énorme plateau bien garni posé au sol. Je gémis en voyant toutes les bonnes choses qui nous attendaient. Edward alla prendre le plateau et le posa sur le lit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Tout ! M'enquis-je.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis je finis par relancer le sujet de notre week-end.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je.

_ Hum, d'abord on va prendre une bonne douche et ensuite tu verras bien !

Nous nous levâmes et allâmes dans la salle de bain. Edward me débarrassa du t-shirt et du boxer qui me servaient de pyjama et retira ensuite son boxer avant de nous faire entrer dans l'immense cabine de douche. Je réglai l'eau de façon à ce qu'elle soit la plus chaude possible. Je sentis les bras d'Edward s'enrouler autour de ma taille et il posa son menton sur mon épaule. Il déposa ensuite une traînée de baisers le long de mon cou. Je pouvais dire qu'il était en forme. Son imposante érection était pressée contre le bas de mon dos.

Je me retournai alors vers lui et pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Je fis ensuite glisser mes mains le long de son cou, de son torse et de son ventre pour arriver jusqu'à l'objet de mes désirs. Edward gémit légèrement et brisa notre baiser, haletant, lorsqu'une de mes mains s'enroula autour de son membre.

_ Hum, Bella, gémit-il lorsque j'entamais un long et lent va-et-vient.

Je sentis ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux mouillés et son autre main se placer au creux de mes reins pour me coller un peu plus à lui. Encouragée par les petits sons qu'il émettait, je resserrai ma prise autour de son sexe et accélérai la cadence.

_ Putain, Bella, c'est bon, grogna-t-il son visage enfouit au creux de mon cou.

Je sentis ensuite ses deux mains se diriger vers ma poitrine. Il posa ses mains sur mes seins puis passa plusieurs fois ses pouces sur mes tétons durcis par le plaisir, me faisant gémir et accélérer le mouvement de mes va-et-vient. Edward gémit à son tour.

_ Bella…Bella…je vais…putain…je vais…

Je fis passer mon pouce sur le bout de son sexe et Edward jouit dans ma main. Je portai ensuite ma main à ma bouche et léchai le sperme sur un de mes doigts. Je vis les yeux d'Edward, qui me fixaient intensément, s'assombrirent.

Une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur de la douche et Edward m'embrassa passionnément. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par m'écarter pour reprendre mon souffle mais Edward entama une descente. Il déposait des baisers partout sur ma mâchoire, mon cou et descendait vers ma poitrine. Il prit ensuite un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche tandis qu'il titillait l'autre de ses doigts.

Je gémis et glissai ma main dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher sa tête de ma poitrine. Après un moment, il reprit sa descente et fit glisser sa langue le long de mon ventre, jusqu'à mon nombril, puis continua pour enfin arriver jusqu'à ma féminité en surchauffe.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon sexe, me faisant cambrer. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue le long de ma fente humide pour remonter jusqu'à mon clitoris qu'il titilla du bout de la langue.

_ Oh mon dieu…Edward…soupirai-je en avançant mon bassin vers lui.

Il plaça un de ses bras sur mon ventre pour me maintenir en place et reprit sa torture. Il se mit à sucer et mordiller mon clitoris. Je sentis mes jambes trembler, elles étaient sur le point de me faire faux bond. Edward dût le sentir car il prit une de mes jambes pour la poser sur son épaule, ce qui lui donna , par la même occasion, un bien meilleur accès.

Très vite, je sentis les prémices de l'orgasme faire leurs apparitions. Sensation qui s'accentua lorsqu'Edward enfonça deux doigts en moi.

_ Edward ! Criai-je en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux.

Sans doute poussé par la série de cris et de gémissements que je laissai échapper de ma bouche, Edward accéléra ses va-et-vient et m'expédia au 7ème ciel lorsqu'il mordilla mon clitoris. Il lapa tout le fruit de mon plaisir avant de se relever, en arborant un sourire fier.

_ J'aime t'entendre crier mon nom comme ça, dit-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il prit ensuite la bouteille de gel douche et en déposa sur sa main pour me savonner. J'imitai ses gestes. Quelques temps plus tard, nous finîmes par sortir de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement et d'enrouler à son tour une serviette autour de ses hanches.

_ Edward ? Dis-je lorsque nous retournâmes dans la chambre.

_ Hum ?

_ Je peux savoir où on va maintenant ?

_ A la plage, alors oublie pas d'enfiler ton maillot de bain.

_ Ah ! Génial ! Dis-je en précipitant vers mon sac de vêtements.

Je m'arrêtai nette en me rappelant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mes vêtements. Je ne savais pourquoi mais le fait que ce soit Alice qui ait préparé mon sac ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je pris donc mon sac et allai le poser sur le lit avant de l'ouvrir.

Jupe. Robe. Robe. Et encore robe. Elle n'aurait pas pu me mettre au moins un pantalon ? Un jeans ou un short !?

Plus je fouillai dans le sac, plus je découvrais des surprises. Il y avait même une boîte de préservatifs. Très prévoyante cette Alice. Je crus faire une crise cardiaque en voyant les bikinis qu'elle avait fourré dans le sac.

Il y en avait un bleu nuit et un autre rayé blanc et vert. Ils étaient certes très beaux mais ils étaient aussi très minuscules.

Je ris nerveusement.

_ Il est hors de question que je mette ça !

Edward se retourna vers moi et me vis avec les deux bikinis à la main.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Je crois, oui ! Je vais pas rentrer là-dedans !

_ Alice m'a pourtant assurée que tu n'aurais aucun problème. Tu devrais d'abord les essayer avant.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

_ Lequel ? Demandai-je à Edward et lui montrant les bikinis.

_ Les deux, répondit-il en souriant.

Je commençai par enfiler rapidement le bikini blanc et vert. Il avait raison, je rentrais dedans mais il ne cachait pas grand-chose de mon corps. Je suis sûre que si je ne mettais rien, il n'y aurait pas de grande différence.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et tournai sur moi-même devant Edward pour qu'il me donne son avis.

_ Je trouve qu'il te va très bien, dit-il tandis que ses yeux se baladaient sur mon corps.

_ Non mais tu rigoles ? Je pourrais sortir en string que ça serait la même chose !

_ Tu pourrais ! J'ai vu Alice en mettre plein dans ton sac.

Je lui tirais la langue, telle une gamine de 5 ans, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans la salle de bain. Avec un peu de chance, le bikini bleu nuit m'ira un peu mieux.

Je l'enfilai rapidement et fus surprise de voir que j'adorais ce maillot de bain. Il ne cachait, certes, pas plus de chose que l'autre mais je trouvais qu'il me mettait en valeur. Je quittai à nouveau la salle de bain pour avoir l'avis d'Edward.

_ Alors ?

Il se tourna et son magnifique sourire en coin s'étala sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il me vit.

_ Parfait, dit-il simplement.

_ Ouais, je pense que je vais garder celui-là.

Mes choix étant plutôt limités, j'optais pour un robe et, dieu merci, Alice m'avait mis une paire de tong. Je me voyais mal aller à la plage en escarpins…

Elle avait aussi pensé, et sur le coup je pouvais la remercier, à mettre un appareil photo dans mon sac. Histoire que je puisse immortaliser ces petits moments que je passais avec Edward. Chose que je fis juste avant que nous quittions notre chambre, d'ailleurs.

* * *

La plage était étonnement vide. Quoi que, nous étions en Septembre et il était encore un peu tôt. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Il y avait des transats tout le long de la plage alors nous marchâmes un petit moment histoire de nous éloigner des gens. Après avoir trouvé la place idéale, nous déposâmes nos affaires sur le sable et retirâmes nos vêtements.

_ Allonge-toi sur le ventre, me dit Edward.

Je m'exécutai sans poser de question. Quelques secondes après, je sentis Edward s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes jambes. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour le voir s'enduire les mains de crème solaire. Il les posa ensuite sur mon dos et commença à l'étaler.

Je gémis de bien-être. Ses mains faisaient vraiment des merveilles. Il faisait lentement glisser ses mains sur mes épaules, le long des mes bras et de mon dos. Il enchaina ensuite sur mes jambes.

_ Tu peux te retourner ?

Il se leva pour que je puisse me retourner. Il reprit aussitôt son étalage de crème tandis que je fermai les yeux et me laissai faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis Edward me tripoter les seins.

_ Hey ! Pervers ! Dis-je en lui assenant une tape sur l'épaule.

Il se pencha et enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou.

_ C'était trop tentant ! Rit-il.

_ Mouais, allez lève-toi et vas t'allonger sur le transat !

Il se leva et s'allongea sur son transat. Je pris la même position que lui et lui appliquai la crème solaire. Je me plaçai ensuite entre ses jambes, contre son torse pour prendre quelques photos. J'avais envie de garder le plus de souvenir possible de ce week-end.

Je retournai ensuite sur mon transat, après avoir pris soin de le coller à celui d'Edward. Puis je glissai ma main dans celle d'Edward et tournai ma tête vers lui.

_ Merci pour ce week-end, murmurai-je.

Il porta ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser tendrement.

_ C'est un plaisir de le partager avec toi, me répondit-il.

Je lui souris avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer de bien-être.

* * *

Je dus m'assoupir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le transat à côté de moi était vide. A peine avais-je eu le temps de tourner la tête que je sentis une ribambelle de gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon corps chaud. J'haletai légèrement à la sensation de froid et compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

La seconde d'après, il était au dessus de moi, ses jambes de chaque côté de mon transat, des gouttes continuant à me tomber dessus.

_ Bien dormi, princesse ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon regard se balader sur son corps mouillé. Mon dieu qu'il était beau !

De mes mains, je repoussai ses cheveux mouillés qui étaient retombés sur son front avant d'attirer son visage vers le moins pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Très bien, répondis-je contre ses lèvres.

Il glissa ensuite ses bras derrière mon dos et me souleva, mes jambes s'enroulant instinctivement autour de sa taille.

_ On va nager ? Proposa-t-il.

C'était plus un affirmation qu'une question car il se dirigeait déjà vers l'eau, avec moi dans ses bras, sans attendre ma réponse.

_ Hum, ok, finis-je tout de même par répondre.

Il entre doucement dans l'eau, sans jamais me lâcher. Une fois que l'eau lui arriva à la tailler, il me dépose. L'eau était vraiment bonne mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir la chaire de poule. Je plongeai et fis quelques brasses histoire de m'habituer à la température de l'eau avant de rejoindre Edward qui m'observait et qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Je m'approchai de lui, posai ma main sur sa joue avant de l'attirer dans un baiser passionné. Instantanément, des images de notre toute première rencontre envahirent mon esprit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ses souvenirs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edward. A quoi tu penses ?

_ A la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Il se reproduit presque exactement la même chose, à quelques choses près.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. La seule différence c'est qu'on était dans un autre endroit et que cette fois-ci, on se parle ! Rit-il. Parce que la première fois, aucun de nous deux n'avait décroché un seul mot.

_ Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais c'est parce que je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui se passait entre nous et ce jour là, j'étais impressionnée par ta beauté.

_ Ah oui ? Et maintenant, je ne suis plus aussi beau ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ Non, c'est pas ça mais bon…à force de te voir tous les jours, je commence à me lasser…

_ Vraiment ?

_ Tout à fait ! Répliquai-je. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à aller voir ailleurs si je trouve quelque chose de mieux à me mettre sous la dent. Du neuf ne me ferait pas de mal.

La seconde d'après, il me prit dans ses bras telle une mariée avant de me balancer dans l'eau. Je revins à la surface et tentai de m'enfuir, mais il me rattrapa en moins de deux.

_ Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Me dit-il en encerclant ma taille de ses bras.

_ Nulle part, dis-je en me débattant. Je plaisante !

_ Tu en es sûre ? Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de me mordiller le lobe. Tu ne comptes pas aller voir ailleurs ?

Il me plaque contre son torse et je le sentis frotter son érection contre le bas de mon dos. Tous mes esprits venaient de me quitter. Je gémis légèrement et secouai la tête pour lui répondre que non.

Il me fit retourner et me souleva, j'enroulai à nouveau mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me mis à frotter mon sexe contre le sien. Edward grogna au creux de mon oreille et rapprocha un peu plus nos bassins.

Je sentis la main d'Edward glisser entre nos deux corps et repoussa le bas de mon bikini. La seconde d'après, il me pénétra vivement, nous arrachant à tous les deux de longs gémissements. La sensation de la sentir en moi, sans aucune protection et avec le contact de l'eau, était vraiment formidable. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules comme si ma vie en dépendait tandis qu'Edward me pénétrait de plus en plus profondément et puissamment.

Il glissa à nouveau sa main entre nos deux corps pour titiller mon clitoris, ce qui déclencha immédiatement mon orgasme, rapidement suivit par celui d'Edward.

Il posa son front contre le mien, tandis que nous tentions de reprendre notre respiration.

_ Après ça, tu comptes toujours aller voir ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que lorsqu'il me l'avait demandé plus tôt. Je soupirai et secouai la tête en guise de « non ».

_ Pas tant que tu auras encore envie de moi, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Il rit et souleva mon menton pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

_ J'aurais toujours envie de toi, Bella…

Je ricanai et détournai le regard. Je me rendis compte par le même occasion que nous étions en train de sortir de l'eau.

_ Ouais, ça c'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais après…

Je secouai à nouveau la tête et ne terminai pas ma phrase. Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir, je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir au sens de sa phrase et me faire de fausses illusions. Je voulais juste profiter de lui, tant qu'il est encore près de moi. Pour le reste…on improvisera.

Edward me déposa au sol une fois que nous fûmes hors de l'eau et resta à me fixer un moment. Il prit ensuite mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien, comme s'il y cherchait une réponse.

_ Bella…je…je t'-

Il ne termina pas non plus sa phrase mais plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'embrassa amoureusement pendant quelques minutes avant de briser notre baiser. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait de cette façon. Il m'avait l'air tellement…désespéré.

_ Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il passa rapidement sa main sur son visage avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux.

_ Rien…euh…j'ai…j'ai juste faim. On va manger un morceau ? Proposa-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je décidais cependant de ne pas insister. Aller faire autre chose nous aiderait peut-être à détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Oui…oui, bonne idée, répondis-je.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Miami 2

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser puis à vous remercier. M'excuser d'abord parce que j'ai répondu à pas mal de reviews mais je n'ai pas pu toutes les faires, désolée ! Et vous remercier, donc, pour toutes les belles reviews que vous avez laissé !_

_J'ai cru comprendre que vous attendiez toute qu'Edward termine sa phrase ! Je vais vous laisser découvrir par vous-même s'il va le faire…_

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !_

_Enjoy ;)_

**Edward POV**

Une poule mouillée. Voilà exactement ce que j'étais. Une putain de poule mouillée.

J'avais été à deux doigts de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais je me suis ravisé à la dernière minute. A la dernière seconde, même.

Je ne savais pourquoi j'avais failli lui dire. C'était venu tout seul. J'avais failli tout lui déballer dans même avoir réfléchi à la question. Mais j'en avais tellement marre de l'entendre dire que je ne voulais d'elle uniquement pour le sexe ou encore que bientôt, je ne voudrais plus d'elle.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle se rende compte de ce que je ressentais pour elle. Moi-même je ne savais pas exactement ce que je ressentais pour elle, mais je savais que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour elle. Beaucoup de choses. Pour moi, notre relation était bien plus qu'une simple amitié ou un plan cul. Tellement plus.

Mais ça, elle ne voulait pas le comprendre. Pourtant, je le lui avais déjà dit clairement, et pas qu'une fois. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait osé me dire que je ne voudrais bientôt plus d'elle et que je l'oublierai. Elle s'était moquée lorsque je lui avais répondu que j'aurais toujours envie d'elle.

Si seulement elle savait…

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte d'à quel point elle était formidable et attachante ?

Ne voyait-elle pas comment elle avait chamboulé ma vie depuis le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle ?

C'est moi qui devrait être heureux comme femme comme elle veuille de moi. C'est moi qui devrait avoir peur qu'elle finisse par me laisser tomber. C'était le cas d'ailleurs, j'avais peur.

La première fois que nous nous étions rencontré, ce n'était que purement physique entre nous, mais déjà ce jour-là, j'avais remarqué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial entre nous. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle m'avait hantée pendant des semaines. Mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée à New-York, les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer.

J'ai appris à la connaître, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, autre part que dans un lit, et plus ça va et moins j'ai l'impression de pouvoir me passer d'elle. Je ressens toujours le besoin de l'avoir près de moi, de la sentir, de la toucher. Je devenais dingue. Cette fille me rendait complètement dingue.

Je suis pendu à elle, à ses pieds, et elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Le jour où elle me laissera tomber pour un autre, ça sera ma fin.

C'était peut-être aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu lui avouer mes sentiments. D'une, il faudrait d'abord que j'arrive moi-même à réellement comprendre ce que je ressentais pour elle, mais surtout je n'avais pas envie de la faire fuir.

Et si elle ne voulait pas de ça ? D'autre chose que notre arrangement ? Si un jour elle décidait de mettre fin à tout ça et de ne plus me revoir, je crois que je perdrai réellement la tête. Surtout si je devais la voir tous les jours au boulot après. Car il est clair que je ne mettrait pas fin à son stage, même si elle décidait d'arrêter notre « relation ».

A la limite, je préfèrerai que l'on continue comme ça plutôt que de la voir fuir à cause de mes sentiments, si je lui avoue. Parce que pour le moment, je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à la laisser partir loin de moi. J'avais encore besoin d'elle près de moi. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas pouvoir arriver un jour à me défaire de ce besoin d'elle.

**Bella POV**

Nous ramassâmes nos affaires et quittâmes la plage. Il y avait une ribambelle de restaurants tout le long de la plage et on avait opté pour une pizzeria. Nous fîmes abstraction de ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure dans l'eau et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien et on en avait profité pour nous planifier un programme pour le reste de la journée.

Nous avions décidé que nous pourrions retourner à la plage après le repas histoire de profiter encore un peu plus du soleil. Edward proposa aussi que nous allions dîner dehors et ensuite trouver un bon bar ou une boîte de nuit pour finir la soirée. Programme qui me convenait parfaitement.

Une fois le ventre bien remplit, nous retournâmes à la plage. On reprit place sur des transats, encore une fois le plus à l'écart possible des autres gens.

Après une autre séance crème solaire, Edward releva le dossier de son transat et s'assit pour profiter de la vue tandis que moi j'allais m'allonger sur le mien dans l'optique de me reposer les yeux quelques instants.

Puis je sentis la main d'Edward sur la mienne. Je souris avant d'ouvrir mes yeux et de tourner la tête vers lui. Il me regardait tendrement en souriant. Poussée par une soudaine envie, je me levai de mon transat et allai m'installer à califourchon sur Edward. Je me collai contre son torse et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Quitte à faire un petit somme ou autre, autant le faire de la meilleure des façons, non ?

Je soupirai de bien-être lorsque je sentis les bras d'Edward m'encercler et me serrer fermement contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et inspira profondément. Il fit ensuite glisser une de ses mains au creux de mes reins, effectuant de petits cercles avec son pouce, tandis que son autre main se faufilait dans mes cheveux. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'étais bien dans ses bras. J'aimerai ne jamais bouger d'ici.

Nous restâmes ainsi, en silence.

Je sentis une vague d'émotions me submerger. J'aimerai ne jamais laisser cet homme sortir de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien dans ma vie que depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Il était beau, intelligent, tendre et aimant. Il était à l'écoute, doux, attentionné et très marrant. La liste était encore bien longue.

Quelle fille ne rêverait pas de passer le reste de sa vie avec cet homme ? Aucune. Moi y compris. Je me rendis compte de la chance que j'avais d'avoir croisé son chemin, même si ce n'est que momentané. J'aurais vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie aux côtés de cet homme. Si nos chemins venaient à se séparer, j'espérai trouver un jour un homme qui ressemblerait à Edward.

Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder de pensées en pensées, m'imaginant ce que pourrait être la vie au côté d'Edward. Ce que ça pourrait donner d'être autre chose que son plan cul. Sa vraie petite amie. Je souris légèrement à cette pensée. J'aimerai tellement me lancer autre chose avec lui. Je ne parle pas non plus de mariage mais juste quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux qu'un plan cul.

Mais je n'étais pas sûre d'être réellement prête. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Edward est vraiment l'homme parfait, pour moi en tout cas, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter s'il me rejetait. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre à cause de ça. Et puis, je viens tout juste de sortir de ma relation avec Jacob. Enfin, ça fait déjà quelques mois mais je ne supporterai pas de revivre la même chose. Et si Edward finissait par se lasser de moi et allait voir ailleurs, comme Jacob l'avait fait ?

Déjà que j'avais eu du mal à surmonter ça avec Jacob, si c'était Edward qui me faisait une chose pareille, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Je ne sais pas si je pouvais dire que je l'aimais mais en tout cas, je ressentais quelque chose de très fort pour lui. Trop fort.

C'est bien ce qui me faisait peur. Concrètement, nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre. Nous n'étions ni en couple, ni mariés, ni rien, mais pourtant cet homme avait le pouvoir de me briser en mille morceaux. Il avait mon cœur au creux de ses mains et pouvait en faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Je fermai les yeux fermement et secouai légèrement la tête. Je ne voulais pas m'imaginer le pire des cas. Pour l'instant, il était près de moi, il me rendait heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait maintenant. Pour le reste, on verra avec le temps…

Toutes mes pensées s'évanouirent lorsque je sentis les douces lèvres d'Edward se poser au creux de mon cou.

Après ce long et merveilleux moment de tendresse, nous décidâmes d'aller piquer une tête avant de partir. Nous marchâmes le long de la plage, main dans la main, en direction de notre hôtel. Sur le chemin, Edward insista pour m'offrir une glace. Nous nous installâmes à la terrasse d'un café et savourâmes nos glaces. J'adorais vraiment passer ce genre de moment avec Edward. On faisait mutuellement goûter nos glaces, comme un véritable petit couple.

Il était plus de 18 heures lorsqu'on arriva enfin à l'hôtel. Je me jetai sur le lit, épuisée, pendant qu'Edward allait prendre une douche. J'aurais voulu le rejoindre mais j'étais fatiguée alors je préférais me réserver pour ce soir…

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, je fus tirée de mon petit somme par un doux baiser, léger comme une plume, déposé sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux et trouvai Edward au-dessus de moi. Il était torse nu et je ne pus empêcher mon regard de descendre un peu plus bas. Malheureusement, il avait une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Remarque, si je voulais, je n'avais qu'à tirer dessus pour qu'il se retrouve intégralement nu.

_ Tu peux aller prendre ta douche, me dit-il doucement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau et de descendre du lit.

Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain. Cette petite sieste m'avait fait du bien, je pris une douche froide pour me revigorer un peu plus et être prête à profiter pleinement de notre soirée. Je me lavai rapidement et sorti de la cabine de douche. J'enroulai une serviette autour de moi avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Edward était allongé sur le lit, habillé d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un t-shirt noir qui mettait parfaitement bien ses muscles en valeur. Il avait les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Je soupirai légèrement, ce mec était vraiment à tomber par terre. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire.

Je courus alors vers le lit et bondis dessus. Edward eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que j'étais sur lui et que je l'embrassai fiévreusement. Il réagit au quart de tour et répondit avidement à mon baiser. Je me mis à me frotter effrontément contre lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Edward gémit fortement et nous fit rouler de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de moi.

Il se sépara de mes lèvres, haletant.

_ Pas maintenant, Bella.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui fis une petite moue boudeuse.

_ Bella, soupira-t-il. Arrête de faire cette tête où je te jure de t'enfermer dans cette chambre d'hôtel et de ne pas te laisser voir la lumière du jour tant que je ne t'aurais pas prise sauvagement de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?

Il avait ses yeux noircis par le désir rivés sur les miens. Je lui souris puis me mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieur avant de lui répondre oui d'un signe de tête.

Il ferma les yeux et grogna légèrement. Il devait être, tout comme moi, en train de s'imaginer tout ce que nous pourrions faire si nous restions enfermés dans cette chambre. Il souffla puis roula sur la côté.

_ Ne me tente pas, Bella, dit-il. Tu sais très bien que je suis capable de le faire. Allez, file t'habiller maintenant.

Je souris et me levai du lit, tout de même légèrement déçue qu'il ne mette pas ses menaces à exécution. Mais je me promis de tout faire pour que nous nous rattrapions, comme il se doit, cette nuit.

J'allai choisir des vêtements dans mon sac. Soudainement, je fus réellement très reconnaissante à Alice en voyant la panoplie de vêtements qui s'offrait à moi. De quoi faire tourner la tête d'Edward. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur des porte-jarretelles. Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais contredire Alice, ne plus jamais refuser lorsqu'elle veut m'entraîner pour une session shopping et surtout, accepter d'acheter ce qu'elle me conseille.

Puis je posai mon dévolu sur une magnifique robe rouge bustier que je n'avais même pas prit la peine de regarder ce matin. Là, soudainement, elle me sautait aux yeux, c'était LA robe parfaite avec les porte-jarretelles noirs. Je pris ma trousse de toilette et de maquillage, ainsi que mes vêtements, puis jetai un coup d'œil discret vers Edward. Il avait de nouveau les yeux fermés. J'allai alors dans la salle de bain en sautillant pour aller me préparer.

Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'arrête de fréquenter Alice, je deviens comme elle.

J'enfilai rapidement mes vêtements, et m'attaquai à ma coiffure puis mon maquillage. Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin prête. Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir et souris. Je pense que ça devrait le faire. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lâchés et avait maquillé mes yeux de façon à avoir un « regard de braise », dixit Alice. Une petite touche de parfum et le tour est joué.

_ Je suis prête ! Dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain pour enfiler mes escarpins noirs.

Edward se releva et tourna la tête vers moi. J'ai bien cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

_ Hum…euh…waouh…Bella, tu es…

J'ai bien cru que j'allai m'enflammer sous son regard.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et allai le tirer du lit pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche.

_ Merci, répondis-je.

_Mais tu n'es pas à la fin de tes peines, pensai-je_.

_ Mais tu es sûre de vouloir sortir comme ça ? me demanda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Bah oui, pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien ? Dis-je en inspectant ma tenue pour la énième fois.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr que j'aime. Beaucoup même. C'est justement là le problème, je suis sûr que je ne serai pas le seul à aimer…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il était jaloux ?

_ Mais ne t'en fais pas, même si d'autre profite de ma tenue, il n'y aura que toi qui profiteras du reste, dis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil suggestif.

_ Ah oui ? C'est-à-dire ? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi tel un prédateur.

_ On verra ça, en rentrant, répondis-je en l'attirant contre moi pour lui mordiller le cou, lui donnant un petit avant goût.

Soudainement, il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa passionnément en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Après quelques secondes, il s'écarta légèrement de moi et inspira mon odeur avant de gémir légèrement.

_ Et si on sortait de cette chambre maintenant ? Parce que sinon moi, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je pris rapidement ma veste et mon sac et sortis de la chambre, tout sourire, fière d'avoir fait mon effet. Je suis sûre que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce couple de cinquantenaire avec nous dans l'ascenseur, j'y serais passée.

Nous allâmes dîner tranquillement dans un petit restaurant calme et agréable avant d'aller parcourir les rues de Miami à la recherche d'un coin sympa et branché pour poursuivre notre soirée. Ce genre d'endroit n'était vraiment pas ce qui manquait ici.

Je m'arrêtai devant un club appelé _Eclipse._

__ _Celui-là ? Proposai-je.

_ Va pour celui-là.

Après un petit moment d'attente, nous fûmes enfin à l'intérieur. Le club était bondé. De la musique envahissait tout l'établissement et des centaines de personnes se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. Je pris la main d'Edward et l'attirai vers le bar.

Nous avons discuté, ou plutôt crié pour pouvoir nous entendre à cause de la musique, et siroté quelques cocktails. Je sentais que les daiquiri et les mojito commençaient à faire leur effet sur moi. Je n'étais pas ivre, j'étais juste très détendue. Tellement détendue que c'est qui attirais Edward vers la piste de danse lorsque j'entendis une chanson que j'aimais bien.

Je me faufilai au milieu des gens, Edward à ma suite. Je pris ses deux bras et les mis autour de ma taille tandis que je collai mon dos contre son torse. Et par la même occasion, mes fesses contre son érection. Mais c'est qu'il était en forme olympique, ce soir !

Nous commençâmes à nous déhancher en rythme avec la musique. J'étais tellement bien dans bras. Je sentais ses mains se balader un peu partout sur moi, sur mon ventre et mes hanches. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et tournai légèrement la tête pour atteindre son cou que je parsemai de baiser et mordillai doucement.

Il fit remonter sa main le long de mon ventre, en passant par ma poitrine pour prendre mon menton et faire pencher ma tête sur le côté, lui exposant pleinement mon cou. Je sentis sa langue glisser tout le long avant que ses dents ne viennent me mordiller. Je gémis légèrement.

Après un petit moment, je finis par lui faire face. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et continuai à danser. Rapidement, nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et nos langues s'engagèrent dans un combat effréné. Je jouai délicatement avec ses cheveux tandis que ses mains glissaient le long de mon dos, pour se poser sur mes fesses. Une de ses mains continua son chemin vers ma cuisse pour se faufiler sous ma robe.

Edward se figea en sentant les attaches de mes porte-jarretelles puis grogna au creux de mon oreille. Je souris niaisement, qu'est-ce que j'adorais ça lorsqu'il grognait.

_ Tu aimes ma petite surprise ? Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

Ses bras se refermèrent un peu plus autour de moi et me plaquèrent davantage contre lui. Son érection se logeait directement contre ma féminité et il commença à se frotter contre moi.

Je ris et levai les yeux vers lui. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me dévorer.

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, ajoutai-je face à son absence de réponse.

Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents avant de la sucer légèrement et de la relâcher. Edward grogna à nouveau.

_ Isabella Swan, je te promets que tu rigoleras beaucoup moins quand on retournera à l'hôtel.

_ Oh non, M. Cullen, répliquai-je en faisant glisser un doigt le long de son torse. Je t'assure que c'est toi qui rigoleras moins, ajoutai-je avec un sourire angélique.

Pas plus de 10 minutes plus tard, Edward n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour qu'on rentre à l'hôtel. Je ne me fis pas longtemps prier avant d'accepter.

Nous arrivâmes en un temps record à l'hôtel, étant donné l'impatience d'Edward. Cette fois, nous fûmes seuls dans l'ascenseur mais bizarrement, Edward ne tenta rien. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre, il referma la porte derrière nous tandis que je retirai mes escarpins. L'instant d'après, Edward me fonça dessus et me souleva pour me balancer tel un sac à patates sur son épaule.

Il alla en direction du lit et me jeta dessus. Il grimpa à son tour et vint me surplomber.

_ Mademoiselle Swan, il est grand temps que je m'occupe de votre cas…


	19. Chapitre 19 : Retour à la réalité

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon petit retard ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est un manque de temps. _

_Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. J'y ai répondu mais il me semble que j'ai encore cafouillé avec les dernières alors désolée pour celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu. _

_Avant de vous laisser, je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement __**Celine68990**__ qui a fait, il y a quelques jours, le marathon de mes fictions. Elle a lu mes deux fictions d'une traite et a reviewé chacun de mes chapitres sans exception ! Alors merci beaucoup !_

_Ainsi que __**Hussy Apple**__, pour les merveilleuses reviews qu'elle me laisse en ce moment même sur cette fic ^^ _

_D'ailleurs, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ses fictions, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. C'est une superbe auteure ! _

_Exceptionnellement, je publierai mon prochain chapitre samedi ou dimanche mais après je reviendrai au rythme de publication normal, c'est-à-dire tous les jeudis. _

_Cette fois-ci, c'est bon, je vous laisse à la lecture !_

**Enjoy ;)**

_Il alla en direction du lit et me jeta dessus. Il grimpa à son tour et vint me surplomber._

__ Mademoiselle Swan, il est grand temps que je m'occupe de votre cas…_

**Bella POV**

Je gloussai légèrement avant qu'Edward ne plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Très vite, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser sa langue rejoindre la mienne. Je le sentis presser son imposante érection contre mon sexe, me faisant légèrement gémir. Edward glissa ses mains derrière mon dos pour défaire ma robe.

J'attrapai ses mains pour le stopper et brisai notre baiser.

_ Non, non, non, haletai-je. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi ! Ajoutai-je avant de le repousser pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et commençai à parsemer des tas de baisers sur sa mâchoire pour descendre vers son cou. Je sentis à nouveau ses mains derrière mon dos. Je le stoppai et pris ses deux mains dans les miennes pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Laisse-moi faire, lui soufflai-je au creux de l'oreille avant de lui en mordiller le lobe.

Il ne dit rien mais hocha la tête.

_Gentil garçon_.

Je finis par relâcher ses mains et glissai les miennes sous son t-shirt. Il se releva légèrement pour que je puisse le lui retirer avant de se rallonger. Je fis glisser mes mains son magnifique torse musclé avant que mes lèvres ne se joignent à la danse.

Je traçai un sillon de baiser sur son votre pour arriver jusqu'à son jeans que je déboutonnai rapidement. Il releva ses hanches pour que je puisse le retirer. J'effleurai du bout des doigts l'érection d'Edward, par-dessus son boxer. Il poussa son bassin contre ma main, cherchant plus de friction. Je me penchai et déposer un léger baiser sur son sexe avant de me redresser et de me remettre à califourchon sur lui.

Les mains d'Edward vinrent se glisser sous ma robe pour caresser mes cuisses. Il joua avec les attaches de mon porte-jarretelles avant que je ne lui assène une tape sur le bras et que je ne repousse ses mains.

_ On ne touche pas ! Lui dis-je.

Il grogna légèrement mais éloigna tout de même ses mains.

_ Bella, retire ta robe s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il.

Je pouvais bien lui accorder ça. Je refusais de le laisser me toucher mais il pouvait au moins regarder. Je me mis alors debout sur le lit, mes pieds de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je passais mes mains derrière mon dos pour défaire ma robe et la laissais tomber sur Edward. De là au moins, il allait avoir une bonne vue de ce que je lui offrais.

Ses yeux assombris et son sourire en coin confirmèrent mes pensées. Je balançai ma robe par terre d'un coup de pied puis me remis à califourchon sur Edward. Je posai ensuite mes lèvres sur les siennes et me mis à onduler contre son corps, mes mamelons durcis effleurant son torse et mon sexe chaud et humide se frottant contre le sien. Edward grogna, ses mains agrippèrent les draps de chaque côté de son corps et il donna quelques coups de rein pour intensifier la friction.

_ Hummm, Bella…c'est bon…

Je gémis contre sa bouche et accélérai mes mouvement. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes et glissèrent vers son cou, son torse puis son ventre. Mes mains se faufilèrent vers son boxer et je le lui retirai rapidement, libérant son sexe fièrement érigé devant moi. J'enroulai mes doigts autour et le caressai légèrement avant de donner un premier coup de langue sur le gland. Edward ferma les yeux, rejeta sa tête en arrière en tirant sur les draps et souleva ses hanches vers moi.

J'effectuai quelques va-et-vient avec ma main avant de prendre entièrement son sexe dans ma bouche.

_ Bella...Bella ! gémit Edward. Attends, je...je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Il glissa ses mains sous mes bras et me fit remonter vers lui avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Il se sépara ensuite de mes lèvres et déposa une ligne de baisers le long de ma mâchoire, jusqu'à mon oreille.

_ J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il. J'ai envie d'être en toi. Maintenant.

Je gémis à ses paroles. Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui pour prendre un des préservatifs fournis par l'hôtel et le dérouler sur son sexe. Au moment où je voulu m'empaler sur son membre, Edward se releva et nous fit basculer, je me retrouvais sous lui.

_ C'est à ton tour de me laisser faire maintenant, dit-il avant de me pénétrer puissamment.

Je criai de surprise mais surtout de plaisir face à cet assaut. Edward enfouit son visage dans mon cou tandis qu'il m'assenait de lents, puissants et divins coup de rein. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et m'accrochai désespérément à ses épaules tandis qu'il ne cessait d'accélérer la cadence de sa pénétration.

_ Edward…plus fort, gémis-je.

Il répondit sur le champs à ma demande.

_ Bella…je vais venir. Viens avec moi, ma belle.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que je l'avais déjà devancé. Je plantai mes ongles dans ses épaules et criai mon plaisir. Deux ou trois coups de rein plus tard, Edward me rejoignit dans les méandres du plaisir.

Notre dernier jour de week-end se passa tranquillement. Nous avons fait la grasse matin, épuisés par nos ébats de la veille. Nous avons prit notre petit déjeuner avant d'aller nous balader dans les rues de Miami, de déjeuner et de passer une partie de l'après-midi à la plage.

En fin de journée, nous retournâmes à l'hôtel pour ramasser nos affaires avant de partir en direction de l'aéroport. Dire que j'étais triste de quitter Miami était un euphémisme. Ce week-end était parfait, dans un endroit parfait, avec un homme parfait. Nous étions vraiment dans notre petite bulle ici, rien que tout les deux. Et rien de plus.

Ça allait être difficile de retourner à New-York et de reprendre ma petite routine. L'avantage non-négligeable était que l'homme parfait qui m'avait accompagné durant ce week-end repartait avec moi. Et ça, ça valait plus que tout le reste.

Le vol fût de courte durée et plutôt silencieux. Edward et moi avons un peu discuté mais nous avions passé la majeure partie de trajet en silence, nos doigts entrelacés, à nous lancer quelques regards et sourires tendres.

Je frissonnai dès que nous mîmes un pied hors de l'aéroport. Le climat à New-York n'avait définitivement rien à avoir avec celui de Miami. Et le fait que la nuit soit tombée n'arrangeait pas les choses. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui tandis que nous nous dirigions vers sa Volvo que nous avions laissé sur le parking de l'aéroport vendredi soir.

Nous arrivâmes en bas de chez moi, bien trop vite à mon goût. Ce week-end avec Edward avait été merveilleux, et passer chaque minute de ma journée avec lui avait été un pur bonheur. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille maintenant.

_ Tu restes dormir chez moi ce soir ? Demandai-je en souriant suggestivement.

Il arrêta sa voiture et se tourna vers moi. Il me regarda un petit moment sans rien dire, il semblait hésiter. Il ne semblait pas d'attaque pour des petites galipettes sous la couette.

_ Si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave ! Dis-je en détournant le regard, légèrement vexée.

_ Bien sûr que si, j'en ai envie. Mais à une seule condition.

Je rivai mon regard vers le sien, attendant qu'il continue.

_ On dîne et on va directement dormir, d'accord ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, me sentant encore plus vexée. Il ne voulait définitivement pas me faire l'amour aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

Edward sourit, ayant sûrement comprit pourquoi je réagissais ainsi, avant de poser sa main sur ma joue et de passer son pouce sous mon œil.

_ Tu es fatiguée, il faut que tu te reposes. N'oublie pas que demain on reprend le boulot.

Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me gifler mentalement face à mon imbécilité. Je me sentais vexée alors qu'il s'inquiétait juste pour moi. Je lui rendis rapidement son baiser avant de me retourner pour ouvrir la portière et descendre de la voiture.

Avant que je ne puisse descendre, il me retint par le poignet et me fit tourner vers lui. Il planta son regard dans le mien, y cherchant quelque chose. Il semblait chercher à savoir si je lui en voulais. Comment je pouvais en vouloir à cet être si adorable et attentionné ? Je lui fis un sourire qui sembla apaiser ses inquiétudes.

Edward prit nos sac dans le coffre puis nous montâmes chez moi. En passant devant chez Alice, j'hésitais à frapper à sa porte pour la remercier des affaires qu'elle m'avait prêté et qui m'avaient grandement servi. Mais je décidais que ça pourrait attendre un peu. Il fallait d'abord que je m'occupe de mon invité qui attendait, planté devant ma porte d'entrée, que je lui ouvre la porte.

En entrant, nous déposâmes nos sacs sur le canapé et j'allai dans la cuisine pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à manger.

_ Tu veux manger quoi ? Demandai-je à Edward.

Edward me rejoignit dans la cuisine et me tira de devant le frigo.

_ Toi, tu vas prendre ta douche et faire ce que tu as à faire, et moi je m'occupe du dîner.

Je n'insistais pas et fis ce qu'il me dit. J'allai en direction de la salle de bain, non sans avoir embrassé Edward comme il se doit, au préalable.

Après une bonne douche et avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je retrouvais Edward dans mon salon, assis sur le canapé avec deux assiettes sur la table basse. Nous dînâmes rapidement devant la télé. Edward avait raison, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de dormir. J'étais épuisée par ce merveilleux week-end.

Edward insista pour débarrasser la vaisselle et me porta même jusqu'à mon lit.

_ Je vais prendre ma douche, me dit-il.

Je m'allongeai confortablement sous ma couette en l'attendant. Je le sentis me rejoindre dans le lit et me serrer dans ses bras, je pus lui murmurer quelques mots juste avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

_ Merci…pour tout…

La semaine se passa tranquillement. C'était dur de reprendre un rythme normal après le merveilleux week-end que nous avions passé mais c'était toujours un plaisir de travailler toute la journée avec Edward et de le voir ensuite le soir. Je ne m'en laissais pas. Au contraire. Plus je le voyais, plus j'avais envie de passer encore plus de temps avec lui.

J'avais reçu un coup de fil de la part d'Angela, mercredi soir, m'annonçant qu'elle prévoyait venir me voir bientôt avec Ben. J'étais folle de joie. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir voir mon père tout de suite, je pourrais au moins voir mes deux amis. La date de leur venue n'était pas encore fixée mais elle devait me rappeler plus tard pour me donner plus de détails.

En rentrant du cabinet, vendredi soir, Alice m'attendait devant la porte de mon appartement avec un énorme paquet dans les mains.

_ Salut, Alice, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et en la contournant pour ouvrir ma porte. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en pointant du doigt son paquet.

_ J'allais te poser exactement la même question ! Répondit-elle. C'est pour toi. Le livreur l'a ramené aujourd'hui mais tu n'étais pas là alors je l'ai pris pour toi.

_ Ah…merci c'est gentil. Mais à vrai dire, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Entre, lui dis-je.

Je lui pris le paquet des mains et le posai sur la table de mon salon.

_ Bah alors, ouvre-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Oui, oui, une seconde j'arrive.

En retournant le paquet, je trouvais une enveloppe collée dessus. Je la détachai et l'ouvris rapidement. C'était une lettre. Il y avait trois écritures différentes que je reconnus immédiatement. Celle de Charlie, d'Angela et de Ben. Le « joyeux anniversaire » écrit en bas de la lettre, en gras et en majuscule, m'éclaira rapidement sur la nature du colis. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel et ris. Moi qui pensait qu'être à l'autre bout du pays les empêcherait de faire ça, j'avais tout faux. Mon père, Angela et Ben avait la fâcheuse habitude de m'organiser quelque chose et m'offrir un cadeau pour mon anniversaire alors que je leur répétais sans cesse que je ne voulais pas de tout ça.

_ Alors de qui ça vient ?

_ De mon père et de mes deux meilleurs amis.

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Mon cadeau d'anniversaire, soupirai-je.

_ Ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? S'écria-t-elle. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. Enfin, pas encore. C'est samedi prochain.

_ Ah ! J'ai eu peur ! Soupira-t-elle. Ça me laisse largement le pour temps pour…

_ Non, non, non. Je t'arrête tout suite. Peu importe ce que tu prévoyais, tu oublies tout de suite.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas de cadeaux. Ou encore moins qu'on organise quelque chose pour moi.

_ Oh ! Mais enfin, Bella ! C'est ton anniversaire, quand même !

_ Justement. Je déteste le fêter, répondis-je.

_ Mais alors pourquoi ils t'envoient un cadeau ?

_ Parce que j'ai beau leur dire de ne pas le faire, ils ne m'écoutent pas ! Soupirai-je.

_ Bon, très bien ! Céda-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et en boudant légèrement.

_ Bon, tu m'excuses une minute, je vais aux toilettes. Si tu veux manger quelque chose, sers-toi, je reviens.

J'allai rapidement assouvir mon besoin pressant et retournai rejoindre Alice qui était au téléphone avec je ne sais qui. Je fis une halte dans la cuisine pour nous prendre quelques trucs à grignoter.

_ Oui, bien sûr ! Dit Alice au téléphone, toute excitée. Ça serait génial !

_ …

_ Très bien, je m'occupe de tout ça. Ça va être super !

_ …

_ Pas de problème. On se rappelle très vite.

_ …

_ Moi aussi, j'ai été ravie de te parler. A bientôt !

Elle raccrocha, le sourire au lèvre.

_ C'était qui ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

_ Angela.

_ Angela ?

_ Ouais, tu sais…Angela ! Ton amie ! Me dit-elle comme si j'étais débile.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'appelle ? Tu la connais ? Demandai-je, perdue.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Elle t'a appelé sur ton portable, dit-elle en me le tendant. Mais tu étais occupée alors je me suis permise de répondre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas passée ?

_ Relaxe, Bella, elle va te rappeler. Elle voulait juste te dire qu'elle viendra le week-end prochain avec…Ben, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai. Avant que je ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Alice bondit sur ses pieds et alla en direction de ma porte d'entrée.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire moi ! Faut que j'y aille ! A plus tard, Bella ! Dit-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Surprise

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Alors, je ne vais pas m'étaler, je n'ai rien de très important à dire !_

_Si ce n'est un grand merci pour vos reviews, mais ça je vous l'ai dit dans les réponses =)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de cette petite surprise que vous avez tous vu arriver gros comme une maison ! Lol_

**_Enjoy ! ;)_**

_ Angie ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Dis-je en m'affalant sur le canapé, mon téléphone à l'oreille.

_ J'ai fait quoi ?

_ Tu as demandé à Alice de m'organiser un truc pour mon anniversaire !

_ Aaah, ça !

_ Oui, ça ! Grognai-je.

_ Je me disais que ça pouvait être sympa, surtout que ça tombe pile pendant le week-end où Ben et moi allons venir ! Soit dit en passant, elle a l'air adorable, ton amie Alice.

_ Ouais, soupirai-je. Elle est adorable mais c'est aussi la reine de l'extravagance ! Tel que je la connais, elle serait capable de faire une fête et d'inviter tous les gens qui habitent près de chez nous, dans un rayon de 2 kilomètres, même si on les connait pas !

_ Mais non, Bells ! Ne t'en fais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait un truc en petit comité, ça sera génial !

_ Permet-moi d'en douter !

Nous restâmes à parler du week-end prochain, de son arrivée avec Ben. Ils devraient arriver vendredi en fin de journée. Je les remerciais ensuite pour leur cadeau avant de raccrocher et d'appeler mon père pour le remercier lui aussi.

_ Bells ! Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien merci, papa. Et toi, ça va ?

_ Très bien. Alors, quoi de neuf à New-York city ?

_ Rien, soupirai-je ! Métro, boulot, dodo !

Evidemment, je passais sous silence l'épisode « séance de baise avec Edward Cullen » qui se casait bien souvent entre le « boulot » et le « dodo ». Je ne voudrai pas que Charlie me fasse une crise cardiaque en apprenant que je couchais avec mon patron, ou encore qu'il se pointe à New-York, son fusil à la main pour buter celui qui osait poser les mains sur sa petite fifille.

_ Et toi ? J'espère que tu ne te démènes pas trop au boulot et que tu fais attention à toi ?

_ T'inquiète pas pour ton vieux père, Bells ! Je suis encore robuste !

_ Ouais mais fait attention quand même. Ah oui aussi, merci beaucoup pour le cadeau que vous m'avez envoyé ! Vous n'auriez pas dû, comme tous les ans…

_ De rien, ma fille chérie. Et toi aussi, comme tous les ans, ça ne sert à rien de nous dire ça parce qu'on le fera quand même ! Il faudrait que tu t'y fasses un de ces jours.

Je ris et levai les yeux au ciel. Nous restâmes à parler un petit moment avant de raccrocher. Je me levai de mon canapé et allais me préparer à dîner. Une fois fait, je retournai m'affaler devant ma télé et commençais à manger, perdue dans mes pensées.

Nous étions mercredi soir et depuis notre retour de Miami, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'aillait pas entre Edward et moi. Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. Nous ne nous étions pas disputé, ni rien. Nous continuions à nous voir après le travail mais nous ne faisions plus l'amour. Nous allions au cinéma, au restaurant, chez Edward et chez moi mais il ne se passait rien.

Chose bizarre car d'habitude nous ne perdions pas une seule occasion de nous sauter dessus, mais là…rien. Non pas que je n'aimais pas faire d'autres choses avec Edward, bien au contraire, c'est juste que je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison ça avait changé. Si j'avais su que Miami aurait été la dernière fois qu'il me toucherait, j'en aurais un peu plus profité.

Cependant, Edward continuait à venir chez moi le soir et passait la nuit avec moi. Et ça, j'en étais heureuse. Que nous ne fassions plus l'amour n'était pas un problème, dans tous les cas, il restait près de moi. Ressentir sa présence et être dans ses bras me suffisait amplement.

Le lendemain, j'avais réussi à croiser Alice dans le couloir de notre immeuble. Je savais bien qu'il était trop tard pour la dissuader de ne rien faire pour mon anniversaire, mais il fallait que je tente ma chance.

_ Alice, ça te dirait que samedi on se fasse une journée entre fille avec mon amie Angela ?

Je sais qu'en disant ça, je risquais de subir la pire des tortures en étant obligée de faire du shopping avec Alice mais je préférais ça à quelconque autre surprise qu'elle était susceptible d'organiser. Elle rit.

_ En temps normal, j'aurais été véritablement tentée mais samedi, j'organise une surprise pour cette fille qui me sert de voisine et tu le sais très bien !

_ Oui, je sais ! Soupirai-je. Mais ça ne serait pas mieux si on faisait juste…

_ Non, me coupa-t-elle. C'est trop tard, j'ai déjà tout prévu !

Je soupirai à nouveau.

_ Dois-je m'attendre à retrouver une centaine de personnes dans mon appartement, samedi ? Demandai-je.

_ Bien sûr que non, Bells ! Tu me connais ! Je prépare juste un petit truc entre nous ! Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer, dit-il en tapant des mains et en s'engouffrant dans son appartement.

Je me dirigeai vers mon appartement en trainant des pieds. Comme m'avait dit mon père, je ferai mieux de m'y faire. J'essayais de me convaincre que ça ne sera pas aussi terrible que ce que j'imagine. Et même que je pourrais m'amuser ! Après tout, j'aime bien m'amuser, non ? Sauf quand c'est moi qui devait être au centre de toutes les attentions…

Le vendredi annonçait deux choses. D'abord, le week-end, chose qui en temps normal m'aurait réjoui mais là c'était différent. Et puis il y avait aussi l'arrivée de Ben et Angie, ça c'était une chose qui me réjouissait vraiment. J'étais si heureuse de les revoir enfin.

Je me dépêchais de quitter la cabinet un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour aller chercher Ben et Angie. Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps. Ils juste au moment où je suis arrivée. Angie et moi courûmes l'une vers l'autre lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. C'était si bon de les revoir.

Je les emmenais à mon appartement pour qu'il puisse déposer leurs affaires avant de les emmener dîner dans un restaurant et de nous promener sur Time Square.

Le lendemain, nous fûmes réveillés par une véritable tornade. Alice tambourinait à ma porte comme une furie, m'obligeant à m'extirper de mon lit. Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir.

_ Alice, il n'est que 10 heures ! Pourquoi tu viens nous réveiller si tôt ?

_ Si tôt ? Tu rigoles ! Bon allez, c'est l'heure du petit-déj ! Dit-elle en entrant avec des sachets de croissants. Tes amis ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ On est là ! Dit Angela qui venait de sortir de couloir, suivie par Ben.

_ Angela ! Ben ! Je suis ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer ! S'exclama Alice en sautillant jusqu'à eux pour les saluer.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée ensemble avant d'aller déjeuner dehors. Après un moment, Alice se leva d'un bond.

_ Bon, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant !

Je regardai Angela, horrifiée, mais elle ne semblait inquiète, bien au contraire.

Ne sachant pas trop comment, je me retrouvais aux alentours de 19 heures, habillée d'une robe un peu trop courte à mon goût et perchée sur de hauts talons. Ce qui me rassurait, c'était qu'Angela et Alice étaient comme moi.

_ On peut y aller, maintenant ! Dit Alice en sautillant.

_ Est-ce que je peux enfin savoir où on va ? Demandai-je pour la énième fois depuis ce matin.

_ De l'autre côté du palier ! Répondit-elle en nous poussant hors de mon appartement, en direction du sien.

Elle entra, suivie d'Angela et Ben, puis moi. Elle alluma la lumière puis…

_ SUPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Les invités se tenaient au milieu du salon d'Alice et Jasper. Au moins, elle n'avait pas invité tout le voisinage, dieu merci ! Nous étions même plutôt peu, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Emmett était près du canapé, avec Rosalie dans ses bras, à côté de Jasper et Edward. Je fus étonnée, mais ravie, de voir que Sam, Quil et Embry faisait partis des invités. Je m'avançai et saluai chaleureusement tous les convives, me contentant seulement de faire la bise à Edward.

A vrai dire, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui, face à tous les autres, surtout vis-à-vis de mes collègues de travail. Bien que je sois consciente que tout le monde se doutait de quelque chose.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la grand table garnie de nourriture et de diverses boissons, dont de l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool. Génial ! C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait si je voulais tenir toute la soirée sans me plaindre à Alice ou Angela pour avoir organisé cette fête.

Nous dinâmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur, discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice déboule avec un énorme gâteau avec mon prénom inscrit dessus. Une fois rassasiés, Alice se leva et alla changer la musique de fond pour mettre quelque chose de plus rythmé.

_ Il est l'heure de s'amuser ! S'écria-t-elle en venant chercher les bouteilles d'alcool sur la table du salon pour les poser sur la table basse.

Elle appela Emmett pour qu'il déplace les canapés et nous créer une piste de danse de fortune. Elle nous invita ensuite à venir la rejoindre.

_ Et mes cadeaux, je les ouvre pas ? Demandai-je.

_ Mais non, mais non ! Laisse-les à plus tard, tu auras tout le temps de les ouvrir demain. Pour l'instant, place à la musiiiique ! Dit-elle en me tirant avec elle.

J'embarquai Angela avec moi, qui elle-même tirait Ben.

_ Allez, venez ! S'écria Alice, à l'attention des aux autres. Je vais pas venir vous chercher !

Emmett se chargeait de remplir des verres pour tout le monde, tandis qu'Alice essayait de faire lever tout le monde. Je me faufilai vers le bar improvisé par Emmett et j'eus le temps de m'enfiler de shoot de vodka avant qu'Alice ne remette la main dessus.

_ Viens par ici, toi !

Elle m'entraina et nous mîmes à nous déhancher au rythme de la musique. Angela et Ben, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett, nous imitèrent en nous rejoignant. Edward, Jasper, Quil, Sam et Embry restèrent sur le côté. Alice et moi jetâmes un coup d'œil vers Jasper et Edward qui nous regardaient eux aussi. Alice me regarda ensuite et me poussa doucement vers Edward tandis qu'elle partait rejoindre son chéri.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et nous dansâmes tranquillement.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, miss Swan, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Arrête de me le rappeler, soupirai-je. Déjà que je ne voulais pas de fête.

_ Je sais, rit-il. Mais tu commences à connaitre Alice maintenant. Rien ne peut l'arrêter lorsqu'elle est décidée à faire quelque chose.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

Puis du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice tirer Sam et Quil sur la « piste de danse », accompagnée par Rosalie. Je me tournai pour voir Embry, seul, dans un coin. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous sourîmes. Je m'excusais auprès d'Edward pour aller le voir.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, jolie Bella, me dit-il en me voyant l'approcher.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais ne relevai pas.

_ Merci, répondis-je. Tu ne danses pas ?

_ Je n'ai pas de cavalière et je n'aime pas vraiment danser seul.

_ Et bien, me voilà !

Il me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire puis me tendit sa main pour m'emmener danser. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sentiment que je ressentais lorsque j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, mais ça serait mentir si je disais que je n'étais pas bien dans ceux d'Embry. Ses bras musclés m'encerclaient et me serraient contre lui. Après un petit moment, nous allâmes nous asseoir sur un canapé pour discuter et nous servir quelques verres.

Ce mec était vraiment génial. Il était d'un gentillesse infinie et vraiment très marrant. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais passé la majeure partie de la soirée à parler et à rire avec lui. Je commençais à me sentir un peu dans les vapes, j'avais un sacré coup dans le nez. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Embry et regardai les autres s'amuser. Alice dansait avec Jasper, Angie et Ben, tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie sur bécotaient sur le canapé d'en face.

Je sentis le bras d'Embry s'enrouler autour de moi et sa main se poser sur ma hanche, qu'il caressait doucement du bout des doigts. Son autre main se joignit rapidement à la danse en se posant sur mon ventre. Juste au moment où je relevai la tête vers lui, il tourna la sienne et ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes. Je sursautai et me reculai rapidement. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et les repoussai doucement. Je l'appréciais. Vraiment. Mais pas comme ça.

_ Embry…commençai-je doucement. Je ne crois pas que…

_ Nan, c'est bon, Bella, me coupa-t-il. Ne t'en fais, j'ai compris. Je crois que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, dit-il en désignant Edward, qui nous fixait depuis la cuisine.

Merde !

A ce même moment, Edward posa son verre, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Pas tout à fait, répondis-je. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Je me levai précipitamment pour rattraper Edward avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

_ Je reviens, lançai-je à Embry.

_ Bella, attends ! Dit-il en me rattrapant par le poignet. Je…je ne veux pas te faire fuir.

Il semblait hésiter.

_ On…on pourrait tout de même rester amis ? Juste amis.

_ Oui, bien sûr, Embry. Juste amis, répétai-je.

Il me sourit puis relâcha enfin mon poignet. Je me dépêchai de me retourner pour rattraper Edward qui venait tout juste de quitter l'appartement d'Alice en claquant la porte derrière lui. J'entendis vaguement Embry me dire quelque chose d'autre mais je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter. Je courus vers la porte et la claquai à mon tour derrière moi en sortant.

Je repérai Edward au bout du couloir. Le « ding » caractéristique signifiant que l'ascenseur était arrivé se fit entendre. Je me remis à courir lorsque je vis Edward s'engouffrer dedans.

_ Edward ! Attends ! Criai-je.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Edward se tourna vers moi mais ne fit rien pour empêcher les portes de se fermer.

_ Edward ! Criai-je à nouveau.

Au tout dernier moment, j'entendis à nouveau le « ding » et les portes se rouvrirent juste au moment au j'arrivais devant. Je tirai Edward par la manche pour le sortir de la cabine d'ascenseur.

_ Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ? Demandai-je. Pour Embry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

_ Je ne crois rien du tout, Bella, me coupa-t-il. Je suis pas juste pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête.

_ Edward, s'il te plait, arrête ! Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer !

_ Tu ne me dois aucune explication, Bella. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais là maintenant, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi pour être tranquille.

_ Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi ? On peut les laisser et aller chez moi, tous les deux, proposai-je.

_ Non, Bella, va t'occuper de tes invités. Ils sont tous venu pour passer la soirée avec toi, tu ne vas pas leur faire faux bond.

_ Mais…

_ On se voit lundi au bureau, ok ?

Sur ce, il retourna dans l'ascenseur et s'en alla.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Double surprise

_Coucou tout le mooooonde !_

_* Saute partout *_

_Alors là, je suis doublement contente !_

_Bon, je vais d'abord commencer par le mauvaise nouvelle, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, vraiment désolée. Cette semaine, j'étais en plein partiels alors j'étais un peu overbookée. Mais j'ai quand même préféré vous poster la suite au plus vite et ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps !_

_Bien sûr, je les ai lu avec grande attention vos reviews. J'ai bien vu que vous vouliez toutes tuer Embry et même Edward parfois ! Lol. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop…_

_Sinon, je suis contente parce que j'en ai enfin fini, avec les cours, les révisions et tout le tralala. Je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à mes fics !_

_Ensuite, je suis aux anges grâce à toutes vos reviews ! 59 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, un record depuis le début de ma fiction (hormis le premier chapitre) ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, vous êtes formidables._

_Merci d'être aussi fidèles et de prendre la peine de reviewer. Vous savez à quel point ça fait plaisir !_

_Je suis aussi ravie que ma petite histoire vous plaise !_

_Bon, bon, bon. Trêve de bavardage et place aux choses sérieuses…_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Edward POV **

Qu'est-ce que je lui fais ?

Je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule ?

Je lui explose la tête contre le mur ?

Et pour couronner le tout, je le vire de mon cabinet ?

Si j'étais un salaud fini, j'aurai fait les trois sans hésiter car ce n'est pas vraiment pas l'envie qui me manquait.

J'avais attendu toute la soirée que cette fête se termine pour que je puisse passer du temps avec ma Bella. Elle avait passé la majorité du temps avec Embry. Chose qui, en soit, ne me dérangeait pas. Ce qui me dérangeait vraiment, c'était la façon dont ce mec la regardait. On aurait dit un loup prêt à dévorer un petit agneau. J'avais envie de lui arracher ses yeux et de lui couper ses mains pour les avoir posé sur elle.

J'avais du mal à me contenir mais j'ai bien cru faire un massacre lorsque je vis Embry poser ses putains de lèvres sur celles de Bella. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire face à cette horrible scène qui se déroulait devant moi, je baissai les yeux vers mon verre qui était sur le point d'éclater entre mes mains tellement je le serrais fort.

Il fallait que je me casse d'ici au plus vite avant de faire une connerie. Je rivai à nouveau mon regard vers Embry et Bella et je vis qu'ils me fixaient tous les deux en discutant, ce qui me conforta un peu plus dans l'idée que je devais quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

Après tout, pourquoi je réagissais ainsi ? Je savais bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, Bella tomberait sous le charme d'un mec qui, contrairement à moi, n'aurait pas peur de lui avouer ses sentiments. Pourtant, j'avais essayé de lui montrer mais en vain. Certes, je ne lui ai pas dit verbalement mais j'ai essayé de lui montrer par des gestes. Quitte à ne plus faire l'amour avec elle, si ça pouvait lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

C'est ce que j'avais d'ailleurs essayé de faire mais en vain. Nous sortions très souvent, je restais toutes les nuits près d'elle, je prenais soin d'elle comme de la prunelle de mes yeux en essayant de refouler mon envie d'elle qui, soit dit en passant, était très difficile à refouler. Je voulais lui montrer qui si j'étais là, c'est parce que j'avais envie d'être avec elle, de toutes les façons possible, un point c'est tout.

Mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle voyait les choses comme ça. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voyait notre relation comme un jeu, du bon temps. Une chose de plus qui me poussait à ne pas lui avouer mes sentiments tout de suite.

Je me levai précipitamment et quittai l'appartement d'Alice. Le mieux serait que je rentre chez moi et que je me morfonde tout le reste du week-end. Au moment où j'atteignis l'ascenseur, j'entendis quelqu'un sortir de l'appartement d'Alice. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je m'y engouffrai sans regarder de qui il s'agissait, en espérant que ce n'était pas Bella.

Une fois dans la cabine, je me retournais et vis Bella courir vers moi en m'appelant. Je fermai les yeux et priai pour que les portes se referment plus vite avant que mon envie de d'aller la rejoindre ne prenne le dessus. Lorsqu'elle m'appela une deuxième fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'appuyer sur le bouton qui déclencha la réouverture des portes.

Bella pénétra dans la cabine d'ascenseur et vint m'en extirper. Elle me demandait de rester avec elle, elle voulait aussi me donner des explications à propos d'Embry, mais je ne voulais rien entendre. A quoi bon ? Si c'était pour l'entendre dire qu'elle avait été heureuse de me rencontrer et que maintenant elle allait passer à autre chose, ce n'était pas la peine.

Je savais que de toute façon, nous allions devoir parler, mais pour l'instant je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était de la prendre dans mes bras, respirer profondément son odeur et l'embrasser, surtout si c'était la dernière que j'avais l'occasion de le faire. Mais je me ravisai, je retournai dans l'ascenseur et partis une fois pour toute.

**Bella POV **

Bordel de merde ! Non mais quelle conne !

Je retournai vers l'appartement d'Alice en traînant des pieds. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ils tournèrent tous sans exception la tête vers moi et me fixèrent. Je soupirai et fis demi-tour en claquant la porte derrière moi, direction mon appartement. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à subir un interrogatoire.

J'entrai chez moi au moment où j'entendis quelqu'un sortir de chez Alice. C'était Alice elle-même.

_ Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça, Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Me coucher, répondis-je en entrant.

Elle me suivit et me barra la passage.

_ Et ta fête ?

_ Je ne suis plus d'humeur à faire la fête. Et puis, vous pouvez très bien vous amuser sans moi !

Elle me prit la main et me tira jusqu'à mon salon pour que nous nous asseyions sur le canapé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Il a vu Embry m'embrasser…

_ Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle. Embry et toi vous vous êtes embrassés ?

_ C'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Moi je ne voulais pas. Je le lui ai dit d'ailleurs après.

Alice arborait une expression de dégout, comme si je lui avais dit que j'avais embrassé un chien.

_ Pauvre Edward, soupira-t-elle.

_ Quoi pauvre Edward ? Et moi alors ? Je lui ai couru après et il n'a même pas voulu m'écouter !

Alice soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tous les deux, vous êtes des têtes de mules, vous ne comprenez rien du tout ! Faut peut-être que je vous fasse un dessin ?

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je.

_ Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué qu'Edward était raide dingue de toi ? Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, t'es complètement folle de lui ! Et y'a que vous qui ne le remarquez pas !

Je la regardais, abasourdie.

_ Raide dingue de moi, tu crois pas que t'y va un peu fort là ?

_ Pas du tout ! Répliqua-t-elle. Non mais sérieux ? Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ?

Moi je savais très bien que j'aimais Edward…mais lui ?

_ A ton avis, pourquoi il est parti comme ça après vous avoir vu vous embrasser ? Reprit Alice. Et toi aussi tu aurais réagis comme ça si une fille l'avait embrassé ? Vrai ou pas ?

Vrai.

_ Pas du tout ! Mentis-je. Il a encore le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, non ? Nous ne sommes ni mariés, ni en couple, s'il veut embrasser des filles, qu'il le fasse !

Alice soupira à nouveau et prit sa tête entre les mains. Après un moment, elle finit par se lever et quitta mon appartement.

_ Réfléchis-y quand même, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Cette semaine a été la pire de ma vie. Les paroles d'Alice n'ont pas cessé de se ressasser dans ma tête, chaque minute de chaque jour. Et si Edward m'aimait vraiment ? Etais-je prête à me relancer dans une nouvelle relation sérieuse ?

Prête, je ne sais pas…mais en tout cas, j'avais envie de le faire avec Edward. Plus que tout au monde. J'avais plusieurs fois hésité à aller lui parler mais évidemment, cette semaine, il n'était pratiquement jamais là au cabinet. A croire que tous ses clients avait décidé de prendre rendez-vous en même temps cette semaine. Il était toujours en déplacement.

Bien sûr, nous nous étions pas vu de la semaine, depuis la soirée de samedi. Je n'avais pas de nouvelle de lui, mais je ne lui en donnais pas non plus. Je voulais aller lui parler mais j'avais peur. D'abord parce que je ne savais pas ce que je devais lui dire. Lui dire que je l'aimais ? Qu'Embry n'était rien pour moi et que je n'avais jamais voulu ce baiser ?

Et s'il me rejetait ? Ça, je ne m'en remettrais sûrement pas. Déjà que c'était une véritable torture de ne plus le voir et surtout de savoir que nous étions dans les mêmes locaux mais qu'il m'évitait.

Le week-end venu, j'avais passé mon vendredi soir à me morfondre devant ma télé en compagnie d'un bon pot de glace. J'avais programmé de faire la même chose samedi mais mes plans tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'un frappa à ma porte.

Je soufflai fortement en voyant la tête de pervers de Mike Newton à travers le juda de ma porte. Il ne manquait plus que lui !

_ Mike, quelle bonne surprise ! Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

_ Bella ! S'exclama en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

Je m'en extirpai rapidement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

_ Et bien, je me disais que ça faisait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu et que peut-être on pourrait sortir aujourd'hui ?

Je réprimai mon envie de lui claquer la porte au nez.

_ Oh…Mike, je ne penses pas qu'aujourd'hui soit une bonne idée…

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Et bien, regarde-moi ! Dis-je en montrant mon pyjama. Je suis loin d'être prête. Il faut que je prenne une douche, que je m'habille et tout !

_ C'est pas grave, Bella. J'ai tout mon temps, dit-il en entrant dans mon appartement.

Il me poussa en direction de ma salle de bain.

_ Va te préparer, je vais t'attendre dans le salon. Et prends ton temps, on a toute la journée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me retenais de soupirer. J'allai tout de même dans ma salle de bain pour prendre ma douche.

**Edward POV**

C'était décidé, j'allais aller lui parler. Sérieusement. Lui dire une fois pour toute que je suis dingue d'elle. Après ça, les cartes seront entre ses mains et ça sera à elle de prendre la décision.

J'avais eu une longue décision avec Alice, elle ne cessait de me persuader que Bella m'aimait et qu'elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas. Je restais sceptique face à ses propos car jusqu'ici, je n'ai vu aucun signe venant de Bella qui pourrait montrer que nous pouvions passer un autre cap. Bien au contraire, j'avais parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un salaud qui profitait d'elle. En tout, j'avais l'impression que c'était ce qu'elle me disait.

Mais Alice avait tout de même fini par me convaincre. Comme elle disait, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre si je me lançais ? Le problème, c'est que j'avais tout à perdre. Si Bella ne veux pas de ce genre de relation avec moi, je la perdrais à tout jamais. Mais en même temps, vu l'état de nos relations en ce moment, ça ne pouvait pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ?

Après mûre réflexion, et surtout sous le menace d'Alice, j'avais décidé dans me jeter dans l'arène. Alice m'avait assurée qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre Embry et Bella, et que si je ne voulais pas qu'un autre mec prenne ma place, il serait temps que je me bouge le cul. Je cite les propos d'Alice.

C'est donc comme ça que samedi je me retrouvais au pied de l'immeuble de Bella. Après l'avoir évité pendant pratiquement une semaine, j'étais prêt à la retrouver et à lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, peu importe les conséquences.

La montée dans l'ascenseur dura une éternité mais j'y étais enfin. Face à sa porte.

Je respirai un bon coup et frappai à la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années vint m'ouvrir la porte à la place de Bella.

_ Salut, me dit-il.

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils.

_ Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Demandai-je.

_ Mike Newton, répondit-il en tendant sa main. Le copain de Bella. Et vous, vous êtes… ?

Le copain de Bella ?

Le copain de Bella !

Je fourrai mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans pour éviter qu'un de mes poings ne se retrouve malencontreusement dans sa tronche. J'avais envie de lui exploser la tête contre un mur et d'exploser la mienne ensuite.

Il sort d'où ce mec ? Est-ce que Bella est déjà passée à autre chose ? Après le flirt avec Embry, voilà son nouveau copain Mike !

Ou alors il était peut-être là depuis le début, qui sait ? C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle me faisait sans cesse croire que je ne voulais d'elle que pour le sexe ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'arriverai toujours pas à comprendre Bella. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Voulait-elle mettre un terme à notre relation mais n'osait pas me le dire ? Si c'était ça, j'allais lui faciliter la tâche.

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées. Le connard de service était toujours planté devant moi et attendait apparemment que je lui réponde.

_ Personne, lui répondis-je. Je ne suis personne.

Je me reculai doucement puis je fini par me tourner pour m'en aller.

_ Je lui dirai que vous êtes passé ! Me dit-il.

_ Non. Non, ne lui dîtes rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Le calme après la tempête

_Hello, mes amours de lectrices ! *gros câlin*_

_Décidément, en ce moment vous avez décidé de vraiment me gâter encore plus que d'habitude ! *_* _

_Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir, surtout quand j'ai vu des pseudos qui m'étaient inconnus s'ajouter à la liste des revieuweuses ! _

_Par contre, je m'excuse je n'ai encore une fois pas eu le temps de vous répondre ! Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que je vous publie la suite plutôt que de repousser la publication pour répondre aux reviews, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Aussi, je crois qu'on était toutes d'accord sur un point, on veut toutes défoncer Mike !_

_Je l'aime vraiment pas ce mec alors évidemment, dès que je lui fais pointer le bout de son nez, c'est forcément pour foutre la merde ! ^^_

_Je sais que j'ai foutu un sacré bordel et que vous espérez toutes que les choses s'arrangent ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pleins d'idées dans mon chapeau magique ! ^^ _

_Bon, trêve de blablatage, place à la lecture !_

_Enjoy ! ;)_

ps : désolé pour le mauvais chapitre que j'ai publié tout à l'heure ! =/

* * *

**Edward POV **

Alice décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

_ Edward ! S'écria-t-elle. Dis-moi que Bella et toi êtes dans son lit, épuisés par la merveilleuse séance de baise que vous avez passé en guise de réconciliation ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner.

_ C'est probablement le cas de Bella. Mais une chose est sûre c'est que la séance de baise, c'était pas avec moi mais plutôt avec son copain !

_ Pardon ? Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Bella a un copain !

_ Quoi ?

Je soupirai fortement. Ça me faisait déjà suffisamment chier comme ça, si en plus il fallait que je lui répète une dizaine de fois…

_ J'ai dit que Bella avait un…

_ J'ai très bien compris ce que tu as dit ! Me coupa Alice. Mais t'es sérieux ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? C'est pas possible !

_ Je suis on ne peut plus sûr. Il s'est lui-même présenté à moi !

_ J'arrive pas à y croire ! Souffla-t-elle. Je lui avais pourtant dit que…

Ella s'arrêta et resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

_ Il s'appelle comment ? Reprit-elle.

_ Marc Newton, je crois. Ou peut-être Mike, je sais plus vraiment. Et à vrai dire, je m'en fous un peu.

_ C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce mec. Il faut absolument que je parle à Bella !

_ Non, Alice, non. Laisse tomber.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle. Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

_ C'est le cas, soupirai-je. Mais là, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose. Je pense que si elle voulait vraiment qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, elle me l'aurait fait comprendre. Or là, elle me fait comprendre tout le contraire.

_ Mais…

_ C'est bon, Alice, la coupai-je. Laisse tomber, laisse-la vivre sa vie.

Ça m'écorchait la gorge de dire ça. Ça me brisait le cœur de voir toute cette histoire, tout ce que nous avions vécu, partir en fumée. J'aurais préféré qu'on se sépare sur un dernier baiser ou quelque chose dans le genre, et non pas une pseudo-dispute. Mais ça, je ne pouvais me le reprocher qu'à moi-même.

C'est moi qui m'était enfuit comme un voleur pendant la fête. C'est moi qui était parti après avoir rencontré ce Mike, sans chercher à en savoir plus. C'est moi qui l'avait laissée me filer entre les doigts.

**Bella POV**

Ce samedi en compagnie de Mike fut une véritable torture. J'avais eu le droit au repas en tête à tête dans un restaurant chic, entourée d'un tas de couples. J'eus la nausée rien qu'en pensant que les autres gens pouvaient nous prendre pour un couple.

Nous étions ensuite allé au cinéma, voir un film d'action avec des flics et des armes de partout, des voitures qui roulent vite et du sang. C'était l'éclate, quoi. Mike avait passé tout le film le bras posé sur l'accoudoir, la main ouverte, comme s'il attendait que je pose ma main sur le sienne. Je la regardais avec dégoût. Alors là, si c'était ce qu'il attendait, il pouvait toujours courir.

Après le film, je feignis un mal de tête car je sentais qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher de sitôt. Il avait insisté pour me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi.

_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Non, non, non ! M'enquis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller !

_ Mais si ça empirait ? Au moins, je serais là pour te soigner, insista-t-il.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Mike, ça va ! C'est qu'une migraine, je vais pas mourir.

Une fausse migraine en plus de ça. Dieu merci, il finit par céder et par partir, non sans m'avoir promis qu'il reviendrait me voir très bientôt.

Le reste du week-end se passa sans grande agitation. C'est sûr qu'en restant toute la journée sur mon canapé, devant ma télé, il ne risquait pas de m'arriver grand-chose. Mais je n'avais pas cessé de réfléchir. Je pensais à lundi, quand je retournerai au boulot. Je pensais à Edward, à quel point il me manquait. Et surtout à quel point je devais arranger cette situation car je n'allais plus la supporter très longtemps.

C'était donc remontée à bloc que lundi matin je me rendais au cabinet. J'étais décidée à aller parler à Edward pour mettre les choses à plat. Lui dire une fois pour toute qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Embry, enfin…rien que j'aurais voulu. Et putain de merde, lui dire que j'étais complètement folle de lui.

Non, non, non. Ne t'enflamme pas trop, Bella. Une chose à la fois. Déjà, on va essayer d'arranger les choses pour que nos relations redeviennent comme avant. Après ça, peut-être que je pourrais lui faire part de mes sentiments.

Je posai toute mes affaires dans mon bureau avant de me diriger vers le sien. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois avant de frapper à sa porte. J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient et ma respiration était plus qu'incertaine. On aurait dit que j'allais à l'abattoir.

En y réfléchissant, à quelques choses près, c'était ça.

_ Entrez, entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi. Edward leva les yeux de son dossier à peine une seconde avant de les rabaisser.

Ok. Quel accueil. Ça commence bien. J'inspirai à nouveau mais ne me laissai pas démonter.

_ Salut, Edward, dis-je en m'installant sur le siège face à son bureau.

Il daigna enfin lever les yeux sur moi.

_ Bella ! S'exclama-t-il, comme s'il était heureux de me voir.

Pourtant, sa joie sonnait vraiment faux.

_ Tu as passé un bon week-end ? Reprit-il. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée avec ton petit copain ?

Hein ?

_ Quoi ? Demandai-je, perdue. De quoi tu parles ?

_ Je te demande si ton copain Mike et toi vous vous êtes bien éclaté ce week-end ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Mike n'est pas mon copain ! M'exclamai-je, me sentant nauséeuse rien qu'à cette idée. D'où tu sors ça ? Et puis d'abord, comment tu le connais ?

J'étais pratiquement sûre de n'avoir jamais parlé de Mike à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas à Edward, ni même à Alice.

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il m'a dit samedi, me dit Edward.

Samedi ? Mike avait passé toute la journée scotché à moi, je l'aurais remarqué si nous avions croisé Edward et encore plus s'il lui avait parlé !

_ Tu peux être un peu plus clair s'il te plait, parce que je crois que j'ai pas tout saisi ? Demandai-je.

_ Et bien on est deux dans ce cas ! Me répondit-il. Moi aussi, je crois que j'ai raté un épisode. Mais je pense avoir compris le principal. Entre nous, c'est terminé.

_ Que…quoi ? Non mais…

_ C'est bon, Bella, me coupa-t-il. Le sujet est clos, maintenant.

_ Edward ! Mais enfin, je ne comprends rien du tout ! Je ne vois pas ce que Mike vient faire dans l'histoire et ce n'est pas du tout mon petit ami !

Edward riva à nouveau ses yeux sur son dossier, m'ignorant complètement. C'en fut trop pour moi. Je me levai brusquement avant de craquer et de fondre en larmes.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifie, de toute façon ! Lançai-je. Après tout, ma vie privée ne te regarde absolument pas !

Je sortis rapidement de son bureau en claquant la porte derrière moi. J'allais me réfugier dans mon bureau et laissai libre cours à mes larmes. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

J'étais venue dans l'optique d'arranger les choses mais il ne m'avait laissé le temps d'en placer une. Et c'était quoi cette putain d'histoire avec Mike ? Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Et merde ! Il fallait que j'arrête de chialer pour rien.

Quelques minutes après, mon téléphone sonna. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je fouillai dans mon sac et me saisi de mon téléphone pour voir qui m'appelait.

Angela.

Je séchai rapidement mes larmes et respirai un bon coup.

_ Hey, Angie ! Comment tu vas ? Répondis-je en arborant un faux sourire, même si elle ne le voyait pas.

_ Salut, Bells. Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Promets-moi de ne pas trop t'en faire, d'abord ?

_ Angie ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Tu m'inquiètes encore plus en disant ça !

_ Ok…ton père s'est fait tiré dessus mais…

_ Quoi ? La coupai-je.

_ Attend, Bells, écoute moi. Il va bien ! Il a été tranféré à l'hôpital et maintenant, il va bien. Il a juste besoin de repos.

_ Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas possible !

Ce n'était définitivement pas ma journée. Je sentis à nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux et un sanglot m'échappa.

_ Bells ! Ne te mets pas dans ces états, je t'assure qu'il va bien ! Oh mon dieu, Charlie va me tuer s'il sait que je te l'ai dit ! Il ne voulait absolument pas que tu sois au courant pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

_ Non, non, Angie ! Tu as bien fait, merci. Je vais prendre un billet d'avion pour Forks, dès que possible.

_ Alors là c'est clair, Charlie va me tuer ! Bella, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici à faire comme si de rien n'était alors que je viens d'apprendre que mon père s'est fait tiré dessus ? De toute façon, m'éloigner quelques temps de New-York me fera le plus grand bien, et passer du temps avec mon père aussi.

_ Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Tu me tiens au courant alors.

_ Oui, je vais prendre mon billet tout de suite et ensuite, je vais négocier quelques jours de congés avec…

Avec Edward.

_ Bells ? T'es toujours là ?

_ Oui, oui. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Je raccrochai puis me levai et séchai mes larmes. Après la petite confrontation que je venais d'avoir avec lui, j'allais de nouveau devoir faire face à Edward. Je n'étais vraiment pas prête à le faire tout de suite mais là, je n'avais pas le choix.

Je soufflai et sortais de mon bureau, me dirigeant vers le sien. Je frappai et entrai après avoir eu son accord.

_ Bella. La crise est passée ?

Je ne relevai pas son commentaire et réfrénai mon envie de lui foutre ma main dans la tronche. Pourquoi était-il aussi abjecte ?

_ J'aurais besoin de quelques jours de congés, lui dis-je sèchement.

_ Vraiment ? Tu compte partir en vacances avec Mike ? Cracha-t-il.

_ Edward, ferme-la ! M'emportai-je.

Je soufflai fortement puis secouai ma tête pour reprendre quelque peu mes esprits, tandis qu'il me regardait, ahuri.

_ Mon père s'est fait tiré dessus, lui expliquai-je calmement. J'ai besoin de quelques jours de congés pour aller m'occuper de lui.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent puis il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de souffler. Il se leva ensuite et s'approcha de moi.

_ Excuse-moi, Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé, souffla-t-il.

Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui mais il me retint par le poignet et m'attira contre lui. Il me serra dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

_ Excuse-moi, répéta-t-il.

Je le repoussai doucement et me dégageai de son emprise.

_ Ouais, ouais. Alors c'est bon pour les jours de congés ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, Bella. Prend tout le temps dont tu auras besoin.

_ Merci, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Je quittai rapidement son bureau et allai dans le mien pour prendre un billet d'avion. Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et Edward entra.

_ Tu pars quand ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Maintenant, répondis-je sans le regarder.

Je me levai de mon bureau, ramassai mes affaires et pris au passage mon billet d'avion que je venais d'imprimer. En passant devant lui pour sortir, Edward me retint à nouveau. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et planta son regard dans le mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pencher ma tête pour accentuer le contact.

_ Bella, encore une fois, excuse moi pour mon comportement…

_ C'est bon ! Le coupai-je. Laisse tomber. Et pour l'instant tu vois, ton comportement c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis !

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Edward me suivit.

_ Laisse-moi t'emmener, me proposa-t-il.

_ Non, c'est inutile, merci. Je vais demander à Mike ! Ricanai-je.

_ Ecoute, Bella…

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, Edward. Il faut encore que je fasse un détour par chez moi, je vais te faire perdre du temps.

_ J'insiste, répliqua-t-il. Je veux t'emmener.

Je soupirai mais fini par céder. Le trajet se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Nous passâmes par mon appartement, je pris un sac de voyage et y fourrais mes affaires, avant que nous allions à l'aéroport.

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'au bout.

_ Bon, merci de m'avoir accompagné. Tu peux y aller, maintenant, lui dis-je.

_ Tu m'appelles une fois que tu arrives ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? Répliquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ Pour savoir si tu es bien arrivée.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Edward.

Il posa ses deux mains sur mon visage, me forçant à le regarder.

_ Bella…appelle-moi, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai. Il sourit légèrement puis me serra fermement dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le serrer à mon tour dans mes bras. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas été dans ses bras.

Je soupirai de bien-être.

_ Merci, Edward, soufflai-je. Merci d'être là pour moi.

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre nous, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

_ J'en sais rien, répondis-je. Tout se passait très bien pourtant…En tout cas, quoi que j'ai pu faire, je suis désolée…

_ Non, Bella, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser…

Je posai un doigt sur ses douces lèvres pour l'arrêter.

_ Arrêtons de parler de ça, maintenant. Oublions tout ça, je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous.

Edward acquiesça puis doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je gémis à ce contact. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, je me demande comment j'avais pu me passer de ses baisers aussi longtemps. Je posai mes deux mains sur son visage pour l'attirer davantage vers le mien. Il fit glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, me demandant l'accès à ma bouche.

J'entrouvris mes lèvres et ma langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne pour se lancer dans un combat effréné. Edward fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui. Il nous fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur qui était près de nous. Il plaqua son corps contre le mien et m'embrassa langoureusement.

Je finis par me séparer de ses lèvres, à contrecœur, car je commençais à manquer d'air. Edward posa son front contre le mien et me regarda tandis que nous reprenions notre souffle.

_ Tu vas me manquer, me souffla-t-il.


	23. Inattendu

_Salut, tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews et je m'excuse auprès de celles à qui je n'ai pas répondu pour cause de manque de temps. _

_J'ai vu que vous étiez toutes soulagées par cette pseudo-réconciliation ! Mais bien sûr, les véritables explications restent à venir…_

_Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira…_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je fus perdue dans mes pensées pendant toute la durée du vol. Je repensais sans cesse à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps.

Notre week-end à Miami avait été un rêve, tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé. C'est lorsque nous sommes revenu que tout avait dérapé, je ne sais comment. Il n'y avait eu aucun nuage à l'horizon durant la première semaine après notre retour. Et puis il y a eu cette soirée pour mon anniversaire. Le déclencheur de toute cette…merde !

A partir de là, Edward a commencé à être distant avec moi. Puis il y a eu aujourd'hui. J'étais venue pour que nous discutions et que nous crevions enfin l'abcès mais Edward était d'une humeur massacrante pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ce qui me tracasse le plus, c'est que je ne comprends pas ce que Mike vient faire de tout ça. Il avait été le sujet de notre pseudo-dispute alors qu'Edward ne le connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Il fallait absolument que je demande des explications à Edward. Ou à Mike aussi ?

Et enfin, il y a eu cet épisode à l'aéroport. Et ce baiser ! J'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux tellement il m'avait embrassé de façon douce et intense. Déjà qu'en temps normal, ces baisers me rendaient toute chose mais alors là, j'ai bien cru tomber dans les pommes.

C'était donc le cœur léger mais tout de même avec un léger pincement au cœur que j'embarquais dans l'avion. J'étais heureuse, tellement heureuse que les choses ce soient arrangées entre nous. Mais en même temps, j'étais triste de devoir déjà le quitter alors que nous venions tout juste de nous réconcilier et que nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de parler.

Mais je m'étais promis une chose, dès mon retour à New-York, je lui avouerai mes sentiments pour lui. Il faudrait d'abord que nous discutions sérieusement pour mettre toutes les choses au clair. Je veux qu'il me dise ce qu'il ressent réellement pour moi. S'il est prêt à vivre autre chose que notre petit arrangement sexuel, alors je lui dirais tout.

C'est sur ces belles pensées que je m'endormis pendant le reste du vol.

Angela était venue me chercher à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Je n'avais pas prévenu mon père de mon arriver pour lui faire une petite surprise. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Forks, j'avais raconté à Angie tout ce qui s'était passé avec Edward.

Elle était contente que tout ce soit enfin arrangé mais elle n'a pas manqué l'occasion de me tirer les bretelles, en me disant que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'avais eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments plus tôt.

Je lui expliquais que j'avais prévu de le faire dès que je serais de retour à New-York. Bizarrement, cette fois-ci j'avais moins peur. J'avais même plutôt hâte de retourner là-bas pour lui dire que je l'aimais.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Angie me déposa devant chez Charlie et s'en alla. J'entrai dans la maison, sachant que la porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte.

_ Papa ? Appelai-je.

_ Bells ? Répondit-il. Bells, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Papa ! Tu vas bien ?

Il était dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, à regarder un match de baseball. Comme toujours. Il se leva et je lâchai mon sac par terre et couru vers lui. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai contre moi. Je reculai brusquement lorsque je l'entendis gémir. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais qu'il avait un bandage autour du bras et de l'épaule.

_ Je suis désolée ! M'écria-je.

_ Ce n'est rien, me dit-il.

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma puce. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Quelle question ! Je suis venue m'occuper de toi ! Et toi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu refusais de me dire ce qui t'était arrivé ?

_ Justement pour éviter ça ! Répondit-il. Que tu débarques comme ça à Forks.

_ Et bien, c'est raté !

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et discutâmes de tout et de rien. Surtout de son accident. Dès que j'eue une minute de libre, je montais à l'étage et décidai d'appeler Mike. Il me devait des explications.

_ Bells ! Je suis contente de t'entendre, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Edward ? Crachai-je sans daigner répondre à sa question.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je t'ai dit : qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Edward et quand est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

_ Je connais pas d'Edward, moi.

_ Te fous pas de ma gueule, Mike ! Criai-je. A qui as-tu dit que tu étais mon copain ?

Il se tut un instant.

_ Ah, celui qui est venu chez toi samedi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Quand est-ce qu'il est venu ?

_ Juste après que je sois arrivé, quand tu es allée sous la douche.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ C'est lui qui m'a dit de ne rien dire, répondit-il simplement.

_ Et depuis quand tu es mon copain ? Non mais tu pètes un câble, toi ?

_ Je lui ai jamais dit ça…oh, mais si ! Mais je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens-là. Pour moi, copain ou ami, c'est la même chose !

Je grognai de frustration. L'envie de lui foutre une claque en pleine face me démangeait.

_ T'as vraiment de la chance que je sois à l'autre bout du pays ! Crétin ! Criai-je avant de raccrocher et de balancer mon téléphone sur mon lit.

Il devenait vraiment urgent que je parle sérieusement avec Edward.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que j'étais à Forks et une petite routine s'était installée. Charlie passait la majeure partie de sa journée devant des matchs de baseball ou pendu au téléphone car même s'il ne pouvait pas aller au poste de police, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler pour voir si tout se passait bien.

Moi, je m'occupais des tâches ménagères, des courses et des repas. Je voyais souvent Angie et Ben. On aurait dit que je n'avais quitté Forks. Tout se passait comme avant.

Et puis, il y avait Edward. Il m'appelait tous les jours depuis que j'étais partie. Plusieurs fois par jours même. Il me réconfortait et me disait sans cesse à quel point je lui manquais. J'avais aussi le droit à un doux message avant de m'endormir. J'avais l'impression de l'aimer chaque jour un peu plus, si c'était possible.

Je m'étais plusieurs fois retenue de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire « je t'aime ». Je préférais lui dire en face.

Ce soir, des amis de Charlie venaient passer la soirée à la maison. C'était une de leurs soirées spécial sport, c'est-à-dire match à la télé, bières et tout ce qui va avec. N'ayant pas le courage de préparer à manger pour tout ce beau monde, je décidais de nous faire livrer de la nourriture. Charlie et ses amis optèrent pour du mexicain.

Je dinais avec eux puis montais dans ma chambre pour les laisser entre hommes. De toute façon, le sport c'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

Après avoir reçu un appel d'Edward, je décidais d'aller me coucher. Je pris mon Ipod et mis de la musique. Je fermai les yeux et je sentis la tête me tourner légèrement. Mais je n'eu pas l'occasion de m'en soucier très longtemps car je tombai dans un sommeil profond.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain matin par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je ruminai et pestai contre la personne qui me réveillait si tôt. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon réveil pour voir l'heure qu'il était. Il n'était que 11h30 du matin.

11h30 !

Comment se faisait-il que je me sois réveillée si tard ? Pourtant, je m'étais endormie assez tôt hier. Et d'habitude, je suis debout dès 8 heures tapantes, avant même que Charlie ne se réveille. Mon téléphone cessa de sonner mais se remit à sonner quelques secondes plus tard.

Je me levai rapidement, un peu trop rapidement même, pour le prendre de sur mon bureau et décrocher.

_ Allô ? Geignis-je en posant ma main sur mon front, en espérant que mes vertiges cessent rapidement.

_ Bella ? Ça ne va pas ?

_ Salut, Edward. Si, si, je vais bien. C'est juste que je viens tout juste de me réveiller et je crois que je me suis lever un peu trop vite.

_ Assieds-toi un peu, le temps que ça passe.

_ Non, c'est bon. Ça va déjà mieux, dis-je en sortant de ma chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

_ D'accord. Alors tu…

Soudainement, je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche et me retenais de ne pas vomir sur place.

_ Edward…le coupai-je sans même avoir écouté de quoi il parlait. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Je raccrochai et balançai mon téléphone au sol avant de me ruer vers la cuvette des toilettes où je vomissais tout le contenu de mon estomac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je descendis dans la cuisine où Charlie s'activait. Il semblait préparer quelque chose à manger avec son seul bras encore valide.

Je plaquai à nouveau une main sur ma bouche en sentant l'odeur de nourriture qui me souleva le cœur.

_ Salut, papa, grommelai-je.

_ Bells ! Bah alors, je commençai à m'inquiéter ! J'ai failli venir te chercher dans ta chambre.

Il se retourna et me regarda, une spatule à la main.

_ Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il. Tu es toute pâle. Tu fais vraiment peur à voir !

_ Merci, papa, grognai-je.

Il posa sa spatule et s'approcha de moi. Il posa sa main sur mon front.

_ Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, oui, ça va. Je crois juste que le mexicain d'hier n'est pas très bien passé, ris-je.

_ Tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

_ Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va passer…

A peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je sentis mon estomac faire les montagnes russes. Je courus à l'étage et me jetai à nouveau sur la cuvette.

Cette fois-ci, je suivis les conseils de Charlie et allais enfiler des vêtements pour aller chez le médecin.

_ Je t'accompagne ? Me proposa Charlie.

_ Non, merci, c'est bon papa. Je suis une grande fille !

_ Et ne vomis pas dans ma voiture ! Cria-t-il lorsque je quittais la maison.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'hôpital de Forks, attendant mon tour. Je décidais de rappeler Edward pendant que je patientais.

_ Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien, rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste malade mais rien de grave.

_ Tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

_ Je suis justement à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te laisse, c'est mon tour. Je te rappelle dès que je serais sortie, d'accord ?

_ Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Une infirmière me demanda de la suivre jusqu'à une pièce où se trouvaient plusieurs lits. Il m'intima de m'installer sur l'un d'eux et me dit qu'un médecin arrivera d'une minute à l'autre. Elle tira un rideau et s'en alla.

Je m'allongeai en attendant, espérant que mes vertiges se calmeraient rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin arriva.

_ Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Johnson, dit-il en me tendant sa main.

_ Bella Swan, dis-je en la lui serrant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je pris les devants.

_ Oui, c'est ça, le coupai-je. Swan, comme Charlie Swan.

Il rit. Voilà l'inconvénient de vivre dans une minuscule ville et surtout d'être la fille du shérif de cette même ville.

_ C'est ce que je me disais, enchanté dans ce cas. J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Charlie. Il va mieux ?

_ Oui, merci de vous inquiéter, il va beaucoup mieux.

_ Tant mieux. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien. Depuis hier soir j'ai des vertiges et depuis ce matin, j'ai mal au ventre. Je crois que c'est une intoxication alimentaire.

_ Des vomissements ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui.

_ Pensez-vous avoir mangé quelque chose qui serait susceptible d'avoir causé ces maux ?

_ Oui, hier soir j'ai mangé mexicain et je crois que ce n'est pas très bien passé.

_ Bien, dit le médecin. Je vais tout de même vous faire une prise de sang pour être sûr que vous ne couviez pas autre chose. En attendant les résultats, je vais prescrire quelques médicaments pour calmer vos vertiges et vos maux de ventre.

_ D'accord.

Le médecin fit se qu'il avait à faire puis me tendit mon ordonnance.

_ Voilà, dès que j'aurais les résultats, je vous contacterai si je détecte quelque chose d'anormal, sinon vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave, ça devrait passer d'ici demain.

Je le remerciai et quittai l'hôpital pour aller chercher mes médicaments avant de retourner chez moi.

_ Alors ? Dit Charlie.

_ Rien de grave, le médecin m'a prescrit des médicaments et m'a dit que ça devrait passer d'ici demain.

Je décidai ensuite de rappeler Edward.

_ Bella, alors qu'est-ce que t'as ?

_ Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas, ça devrait passer d'ici demain. _ Bon, tant mieux alors. Et ton père ?

_ Il va de mieux en mieux ! Je pense qu'il va bientôt commencer à insister pour reprendre le travail avant l'heure.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien avant de laisser place au silence.

_ Edward ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais que quand je serais de retour, il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement…

_ Je sais…j'attends ton retour avec impatience.

Je souris puis nous finîmes par raccrocher.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent comme d'habitude. Comme je l'avais prévu, Charlie commençait à se plaindre en disant qu'il allait très bien et qu'il était temps qu'il retourne au boulot.

Je discutais avec Charlie dans la cuisine tout en préparant à manger lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

_ Allô ?

_ Mlle Swan, c'est le Dr. Johnson.

Le Dr. Johnson ? Il ne m'avait pas dit que ce n'était rien de grave et que je ne devais plus entendre parler de lui ?

_ Euh…bonjour docteur, dis-je la voix tremblotante.

_ Je viens de recevoir vos résultats. Il semblerait que vous ne souffriez pas tout à fait d'une intoxication alimentaire.

Je retenais ma respiration, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait me dire. Je m'imaginais le pire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise que je souffrais d'une maladie grave ou quelque chose dans le genre. A vrai dire, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ce qu'il allait me dire…

_ Toutes mes félicitations, Mlle Swan, vous êtes enceinte.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas médecin, ni autre, donc la consultation je l'ai faite à ma façon, comme vous l'aurez compris, pour les biens de mon histoire ! =)**


	24. Bouleversement

_Hello everybody !_

_Je suis ravie de voir que j'ai réussi mon coup car beaucoup ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Bella soit enceinte, sauf en lisant le chapitre bien sûr…_

_Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, comme toujours vous êtes géniales ! _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture…_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Bella POV**

_ _Toutes mes félicitations, Mlle Swan, vous êtes enceinte_.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis croisèrent le regard de Charlie. Je reculai lentement pour quitter la cuisine avant de me précipiter vers ma chambre.

_ Vous en êtes certain, Docteur ? Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas autre chose ?

_ Je suis on ne peut plus sûr.

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place. C'était impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Mais en même temps, cela expliquait tellement de choses. Cela expliquait pourquoi mes vertiges et mes nausées n'avaient pas cessé.

_ Vous êtes toujours là, Mlle Swan ?

_ Euh…oui…oui. Merci, Docteur.

Je raccrochai et balançai mon téléphone sur mon lit avant de me laisser glisser contre la porte de ma chambre. Je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et me mis à ma balancer d'avant en arrière. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de réfléchir clairement.

Je tentai de passer en revue les dernières fois où nous avions fait l'amour pour voir quand est-ce que nous nous étions pas protégé. J'étais pourtant sûre que nous nous étions toujours protégé. Je repensai à notre week-end à Miami, c'était là où nous avions fait l'amour la dernière dois. C'est là que je compris. C'était lorsque nous étions à la plage, dans l'eau…

C'est pas possible ! Nous nous protégions tout le temps et évidement la seule fois où qu'on oubliait, il fallait que je tombe enceinte ! C'était évidement, avec la chance que j'ai ! Je prenais ma tête dans mes mains et soufflai.

Puis je pensais à Charlie. Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui annoncer ça ?

« Papa, je suis enceinte d'un mec qui me saute de temps en temps, quand on en a envie. Félicitation, tu vas être grand-père. » Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui dire ça. Il me ferait une crise cardiaque sur place. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas de pas lui dire cette nouvelle, c'était tout de même mon père. Et puis, je ne pourrai pas indéfiniment lui cacher ma grossesse. Il fallait que je lui dise, mais je ne savais pas encore comment.

Et Edward. Soudainement, ce n'était plus le fait d'annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie qui me faisait peur mais plutôt la réaction qu'aurait Edward si je lui annonçais ça. Je ne savais pas si je devais être triste ou heureuse de cette nouvelle.

Moi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, même plusieurs. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se passe comme ça. Je pensais que j'aurais rencontré l'homme de ma vie et que je serais mariée lorsque cela arriverait. Mais il faut croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Cet évènement chamboulait tous mes plans. Je m'étais enfin décidé à avouer mes sentiments à Edward sans même savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui dire que j'attendais en plus un enfant de lui ? Et s'il ne voulait pas de l'enfant ?

La voix de Charlie m'appelant me sortit de mes pensées. Je me levai rapidement et couru vers la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je soufflai fortement avant de descendre à la cuisine.

_ Bells, tout va bien ? Qui c'était ?

_ Euh…oui, ça va. C'était le Dr. Johnson.

_ Le Dr. Johnson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Réfléchis, Bella, réfléchis !

_ Oh…rien…la dernière fois il m'a fait une prise de sang et il m'a vient de me dire que j'étais une donneuse universelle alors si ça m'intéresse, je peux aller faire don de mon sang à l'hôpital.

N'importe quoi…Bella Swan, le reine des bobards.

_ C'est pour ça que tu faisais cette tête ? Demanda Charlie, perplexe.

_ Oui…tu sais comment je suis…dès que je vois ou que j'entends parler de sang, je panique et je me sens pas bien.

Il acquiesça pour alla me préparer une assiette à manger avant de la poser sur la table et de s'asseoir. Je m'assis en face de lui tandis qu'il prenait son journal pour le lire. Je pris mon visage dans mes mains avant de soupirer et de relever la tête.

_ C'est pas vrai, Papa. J'ai menti.

_ De quoi ? Dit-il en levant les yeux de son journal.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que le Dr. Johnson m'a appelé.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Me demanda-t-il. Rien de grave ?

_ Euh, grave…ça dépend de quel point de vue, soufflai-je.

_ Bells ! Dit-il inquiet, en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et regardai mon père dans les yeux.

_ Je…je suis…enceinte.

Je vis les yeux de Charlie s'écarquiller et son journal tomba de ses main puis de la table.

_ Tu es quoi ?

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai à nouveau.

_ Je vais avoir un enfant.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de parler.

_ Qui est le père ?

Merde. Devais-je m'arrêter là ou pouvais-je tant qu'à faire en rajouter une couche en lui avouant que je couchais avec mon patron et que l'enfant était de lui ?

Evitons la crise cardiaque. Je ne voudrais pas que mon enfant se retrouve sans grand-père parce que ce dernier était mort le jour où il avait appris que j'étais enceinte de son petit-enfant.

_ Un…un collègue de travail ? Répondis-je, même si ma réponse sonnait plus comme une question.

Techniquement, ce n'était pas faux. Edward était un collègue de travail, hiérarchiquement plus élevé que moi, c'est tout.

_ Un collègue de travail, répéta Charlie. Et vous êtes ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comptais me le présenter un jour ?

Double merde.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr que je comptais te le présenter, c'est juste que c'est tout récent entre nous…cet évènement était complètement inattendu…

Charlie me regardait, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je finis par éclater en sanglot et par tout lui raconter.

Je lui dis que j'avais rencontré Edward cet été lorsque j'étais à Los Angeles avec Angela et Ben. Je pensais ne jamais le revoir mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement, parce qu'il s'avérait qu'Edward soit mon patron. Je lui ai ensuite expliqué que j'avais commencé à fréquenter Edward il y a quelques temps mais que nous n'étions pas réellement ensemble.

Charlie se leva et m'emmena dans le salon pour que nous nous asseyions. Il sécha mes larmes.

_ Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit Charlie.

_ Oui, soupirai-je. Tellement.

_ Et lui ? Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

_ C'est justement ça le problème ! Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il ressent pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette. Je comptais lui avouer mes sentiments en rentrant mais là…, dis-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_ Tu ne comptes pas lui dire que tu es enceintes ? Me dit Charlie.

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Il faut que tu lui dises, Bells !

_ Et s'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant ?

_ Bells, il faut lui dire. Il a le droit de savoir ! Ça sera ensuite à lui de décider s'il se sent prêt à assumer ou non cet enfant. Et s'il le voulait et que tu ne lui disais pas ? Tu ne peux pas le priver de son enfant.

Les yeux de Charlie brillaient. Il parlait en connaissance de cause. Il avait vécu la même chose avec ma mère. Ils étaient encore très jeunes lorsque ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi et elle est partie sans jamais rien dire à Charlie. Ni pour son départ, ni pour sa grossesse.

Charlie ne l'a appris que bien après ma naissance, il n'a jamais pardonné à ma mère de lui avoir caché ça. Et il avait raison, Edward avait le droit de savoir, il était tout de même le père de cet enfant…

_ Tu as raison, murmurai-je. Je pense que je vais lui dire. Je vais tout lui dire.

Charlie acquiesça et sécha à nouveau mes larmes.

_ Alors, je vais être grand-père, hein ?

Nous rîmes et il me prit dans ses bras.

Angela freina brusquement et se rangea sur le côté de la route. Elle se tourna vers moi.

_ Tu es quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

_ Je suis enceinte d'Edward, répétai-je.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Décidément vous faites tout à la vitesse de la lumière, vous ! Rit-elle. Vous couchez ensemble dès votre rencontre, sans prendre la peine d'apprendre à vous connaître et puis maintenant, vous enchaînez avec un bébé ! Vous êtes des rapides !

_ C'est pas drôle, Angie ! Répliquai-je. Je suis dans la merde totale, là !

_ Si tu m'avais écouté et que tu lui avais avoué tes sentiments plus tôt, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Tu serais tranquillement en couple avec lui et tu n'aurais aucun mal à lui annoncer ta grossesse.

_ Bien sûr, ça c'est seulement s'il m'aime aussi.

_ Bella, arrête ! Soupira Angela. Ça saute aux yeux qu'il t'aime. Et puis maintenant, il est temps que tu en aies le cœur net. Tu lui avoues tes sentiments et ensuite tu lui parles du bébé.

J'acquiesçai.

_ Bon alors redémarre sinon je vais rater mon avion.

Après ma conversation avec Charlie, j'avais décidé de retourner à New-York au plus vite. Il m'avait assuré qu'il pourrait se débrouiller sans moi et qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. J'avais donc pris un billet et avais appelé Angela pour qu'elle m'emmène à Port Angeles.

Le trajet me parut durer une éternité. D'un côté, j'étais pressée de rentrer, je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelle raison. J'avais peur d'affronter Edward mais il le fallait. Comme ça, je serais fixée une fois pour toute. Je saurais si Edward et moi pourrons vivre quelque chose ou si je ne le verrais plus jamais. Il avait les cartes entre les mains, c'était à lui de décider. Moi je suis partante.

Nous finîmes enfin par arriver à l'aéroport. J'enlaçai et embrassai Angela avant d'embarquer. Après cette journée riche en émotions, je m'endormis dès que l'avion décolla.

Nous atterrîmes à JFK en pleine après-midi. Je n'avais pas encore prévenu Edward de mon retour. Je voulais lui faire une surprise en plus de celle que j'allais lui faire en lui annonçant ma grossesse. J'espère qu'il appréciera au moins un des deux surprises !

J'hésitai entre rentrer chez moi et reporter la confrontation à demain, ou alors aller directement au cabinet était donné que sa journée de travail n'était pas encore terminée.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai d'aller directement voir Edward. Parce que je savais que si je reportais ça à demain, je le reporterai ensuite à après-demain et au bout du compte, je ne le ferais jamais.

Je trouvai rapidement un taxi qui me conduisit jusqu'au cabinet. J'arrivai à notre étage, passai devant Jessica sans lui accorder d'attention et me dirigeai directement vers le bureau d'Edward. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois avant de frapper à sa porte.

_ Entrez, entendis-je de l'autre côté.

Je soufflai et ouvris la porte. Edward était assis à son bureau, concentré sur son dossier. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué ! Je me retenais de courir et de lui sauter dans les bras.

Il leva les yeux de son dossier et ils s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent les miens.

_ Bella ? Dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, me plaqua contre le mur derrière moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Je gémis de bien-être, j'avais l'impression d'être partie loin de lui durant une éternité. Je laissai tomber mon sac, enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et répondis à son baiser avec autant de ferveur.

Après un moment, Edward finit par briser notre baiser et posa son front contre le mien.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui.

_ Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi, répondis-je en resserrant ma prise autour de lui.

Il enfouit son visage au creux de mon et y déposa une myriade baisers. Je sentais que je me laisser aller. Je décidai d'agir avant que je n'oublie complètement pourquoi j'étais là. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois sur la bouche avant de le repousser doucement.

Je soufflai et le regardai dans les yeux.

_ Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

* * *

_Enfin, on y arrive ! Le prochain chapitre, c'est THE conversation à ne pas rater ! Lol _

_A jeudi prochain ! ;)_


	25. Confessions

_Hi, everybody !_

_Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont bien fait rire d'ailleurs ! Vous m'avez pratiquement toutes engueulée à cause de la fin du chapitre dernier ! Lol_

_Aussi, je voulais faire une petite dédicace spéciale à **veronika crepuscule** et à **hussy apple **qui ont posté toutes les deux en même temps la 1000ème review de cette fic !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, voilà enfin THE conversation ! ^^_

_Enjoy !_

Ps : Il est fort probable que ce chapitre soit le dernier que je publierai avant mon retour de vacances. Je pars la semaine prochaine et je ne reviens que début août. Alors en attendant, j'espère que vous ferez péter ma boite mail ! ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je pris la main d'Edward et l'entraînai avec moi jusqu'à son bureau. Je m'assis sur le siège qui était juste devant il se mit en face de moi, sur son bureau.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Bella ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ Non, non, tout va bien. C'est juste que ce que j'essaye de te dire est assez…difficile à dire.

Il serra ma main dans la sienne et me fit un signe de la tête, m'encourageant à parler.

_ Ok, soufflai-je, alors…ça fait un petit moment qu'on se fréquente maintenant.

Il acquiesça mais ne dit rien.

_ J'ai vraiment passé de merveilleux moments avec toi, tu sais.

Il acquiesça à nouveau et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Je soufflai. Il fallait que j'arrête de tourner autour du pot maintenant. Il fallait que je me lance, que je lui dise tout d'une traire et on verra bien ce qu'il se passera ensuite.

Trois, deux, un.

_ Edward, repris-je avec un peu plus d'assurance. J'aime énormément passé du temps avec toi, j'aime énormément faire l'amour avec toi mais…

_ Mais ? Dit Edward.

Je pouvais entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Allez, Bella, dis-le !

Je me levai et commençai à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Je passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Puis je m'arrêtai nette et me tournai vers Edward en prenant cependant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

_ Edward, je t'aime ! Lâchai-je. J'aime tous nos moments ensemble, j'aime quand tu es près de moi, quand tu me touches, quand tu m'embrasses. Je ne peux passer plus d'une journée sans te voir, j'ai constamment envie et besoin de toi. J'aime être ton amante mais maintenant, ça ne me suffit plus.

Maintenant que j'avais commencé, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

_ J'ai besoin de plus que ça. Maintenant, je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas d'une telle relation, surtout avec moi, ricanai-je. Je sais aussi que cela risquerait de mettre fin à notre relation actuelle mais il fallait que je te le dise. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Après hésitation, je risquai un coup d'œil vers Edward et le vis se ruer sur moi. La seconde d'après, je me retrouvai coincée entre le mur et le corps d'Edward, et ses lèvres se plaquaient sur les miennes.

A cet instant précis, toute mes facultés mentales me firent faux bond. Je me laissai emportée, je fermai les yeux et savourai la divine sensation que me procurait le baiser d'Edward. Bien trop vite à mon goût, il brisa notre baiser, posa son front contre le mien et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_ Stupide Bella, rit-il. Comment peux-tu croire que je ne veuilles pas d'une telle relation, en particulier avec toi ? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point je suis fou de toi ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à sa confession. J'avais déjà entendu Alice me dire ça, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'Edward était complètement différent. Cela voulait dire que…qu'il…

_ Je t'aime, Bella. Et ça, depuis le début. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre nous. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour dès le départ mais au fil du temps, ce sentiment que j'éprouvais pour toi n'a fait que s'amplifier et continue encore.

Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et les caressa tendrement.

_ J'ai essayé de te le dire montrer maintes fois, mais tu n'a rien voulu voir.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, je les fermai alors pour les retenir. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais rien voir, c'était juste que j'avais…peur. Peur de m'être fait des idées, de m'être imaginée trop de choses, d'être déçue.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux mais soudainement j'eu à nouveau peur. Peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de me rendre compte que tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve, le fruit de mon imagination.

_ Bella ? Dit Edward, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je finis par rouvrir les yeux et Edward était bel et bien là.

_ Tu m'aimes ? Soufflai-je.

Il rit.

_ Plus que tout au monde, répondit-il.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai de toutes mes forces.

_ Redis-le moi, dis-je contre ses lèvres.

Il rit à nouveau et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour que je le regarde.

_ Je t'aime, Bella.

_ Encore.

_ Je t'aime.

Pour ponctuer ses propos, il déposait un baiser son mon visage après chaque « je t'aime ». Je me laissai faire sans rien dire, me contentant de soupirer de bien-être et essayant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il m'aimait.

Puis Edward reprit mes lèvres entre les siennes pour m'embrasser tendrement. Rapidement, notre baiser devint plus fougueux et passionné. Il me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il se déplaça vers son bureau et me déposa dessus, sans briser notre baiser.

J'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Il s'était passé exactement la même chose la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds dans ce bureau pour mon entretien. Il m'avait posé sur son bureau et la seconde d'après, nous faisions l'amour sauvagement. Réitérer l'expérience était une idée que ne me déplaisait vraiment pas, mais je me rappelai que je n'étais pas là uniquement pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Il fallait que je lui dise qu'il allait devenir papa dans un peu moins de 9 mois.

Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits pour me lancer à nouveau, mais c'était sans compter sur Edward qui avait le visage enfouit au creux de mon cou qu'il léchait et mordillait.

_ Edward, gémis-je.

_ Mmh ? Répondit-il en relevant légèrement la tête pour attraper mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents.

_ Edward ! Geignis-je à nouveau en le repoussant gentiment.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?

J'inspirai et expirai.

_ Assieds-toi, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire.

Il s'assit sur le siège et je descendis du bureau pour venir me mettre devant lui.

_ Je t'écoute, dit-il en souriant et en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je lui souris faiblement en retour. Je tentai de me redonner du courage en me disant qu'il avait tellement bien réagi à ce que je venais de lui dire alors il se pouvait qu'il soit encore plus heureux en apprenant que j'étais enceinte de lui.

Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, on parlait tout de même d'un bébé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Les mêmes questions revinrent à nouveau me trotter dans la tête : est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait de cet enfant ?

Nous n'avions jamais parlé de ce genre de choses tous les deux. J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction. Là tout de suite, j'avais juste envie de partir en courant. Mais la conversation que j'avais eu avec Charlie me revint en tête. Il fallait que je lui dise, même si cela risquait de réduire à néant les derniers mots que nous nous étions dit.

Mais comme avait dit Charlie, il avait le droit de savoir, c'était autant son enfant que le mien. Et puis de toute façon, comment je pouvais lui cacher une chose pareille, je travaillais avec lui toute la semaine et je le voyais pratiquement tous les jours. Il aurait fini par le remarquer lui-même.

_ Bella ?

Je levais les yeux et me rendis compte qu'Edward attendait toujours que je dise quelque chose. Cette fois, je décidais de ne pas tourner autour du pot. J'en avais assez de me torturer les méninges à imaginer quelle serait sa réaction. Que je lui dise une fois pour toute et au moins, je serais fixée.

_ Je suis enceinte, Edward.

Ses mains lâchèrent les miennes et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son regard se riva vers mon ventre quelques instants avant de revenir à mes yeux.

_ Tu es quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu sonné par la nouvelle.

_ J'attends un enfant, répétai-je.

Je le vis fermer brièvement les yeux et passer une mains dans ses cheveux.

_ De qui ?

_ De toi, évidemment ! De qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?

_ Je ne sais pas, moi. Mike, peut-être ?

Toute ma bonne humeur s'évapora instantanément.. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remette toujours Mike sur le tapis ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec Mike à la fin ? M'écriai-je. Tu ne veux pas arrêter avec lui un petit peu !

Edward me fixa sans rien dire. Je mis mon visage entre mes mains et soupirai.

_ Bella, je…je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est…

_ C'est bon, le coupai-je.

Je repris mon calme. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute, surtout pas encore une fois à cause de Mike.

_ Ecoute Edward, soupirai-je. Tu vois mon superbe appartement ? Et bien c'est grâce au père de Mike que je l'ai eu parce qu'il leur appartient. Les parents de Mike sont des amis de mon père et sans eux, je me serais sûrement retrouvée dans un minuscule appartement à peine plus grand que mes toilettes parce que je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer autre chose. C'est pour ça que je me sens obligée de côtoyer Mike.

Je soupirai avant de reprendre.

_ Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien eu entre nous. D'ailleurs, je ne peux vraiment pas le supporter ce gars et il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, même si je suis désespérée !

Edward rit et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire de même. Puis il me regarda, l'air sérieux.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, Bella. Je suis vraiment stupide.

Je secouai la tête mais ne dis rien. Edward resta silencieux un moment, l'air pensif, puis il leva les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux étaient humides et brillaient. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira plus près de lui.

Il déboutonna doucement le bas de mon chemisier et passa ses deux mains sur mon ventre avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers moi.

_ Mon bébé ? Dit-il souriant. Je vais être papa ?

Je me contentai d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, la gorge nouée mais le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se pencha et déposa des tas de petits baisers sur mon ventre.

_ Notre bébé, souffla-t-il.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. C'était tellement émouvant de le voir faire ça. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il continuait à embrasser tendrement mon ventre.

_ Une petite Bella, dit-il avec émerveillement.

Je ris à travers mes larmes.

_ Ou un petit Edward, ajoutai-je.

Edward bondit de sa chaise, me souleva et me fit tournoyer avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Il finit par me reposer et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Bella, viens vivre avec moi, dit-il.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je veux que tu viennes habiter chez moi.

_ Mais...mais...

_ Je veux pouvoir être près de toi à n'importe quel moment, ajouta-t-il. Je veux pouvoir m'occuper de toi tout le temps.

_ Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu rapide ? demandai-je.

_ Non ! Tu trouves que je vais trop vite ? De toute façon, tu auras toujours ton appartement à côté mais tu pourrais prendre quelques affaires et les laisser chez moi pour pouvoir rester le plus souvent possible !

Je réfléchis à instant. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? J'étais pratiquement toujours chez lui, ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Je sentis une des mains d"Edward se faufiler sous mon chemisier pour caresser mon ventre.

_ Je veux pouvoir être avec toi et voir ton ventre se gonfler tous les jours.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de pleurer doucement en le voyant l'air si heureux. Et dire que je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour rien.

Edward Cullen était l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. Et nous allions avoir un enfant. Dire que j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde était un euphémisme.

_ D'accord.

* * *

Pour une fois, j'ai pas fait ma sadique ! J'ai fait une fin tout à fait normale, n'est-ce pas ? ^^


	26. Annonce

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir publié depuis une éternité ! Je vais vite remédier à ça !_

_Je me souviens que dans une review quelqu'un m'avait demandé combien il restait de chapitres pour cette fiction : je n'en sais absolument rien pour le moment, tout ce que je sais, c'est que la fin est très proche !_

_Aussi, je pensais changer de titre pour ma fiction parce je trouve que ce titre correspondait lorsque ce n'était qu'un OS mais maintenant, ça ne va plus trop. En plus, je pense reprendre ce titre « Des vacances inoubliables » , ou à peu près le même, pour une autre fiction qui sera beaucoup plus appropriée._

_Je réfléchis toujours au titre. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à toute proposition !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée comme sur des roulettes. Edward et moi étions dans notre petite bulle.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'étais heureuse ! La réaction d'Edward avait été bien au-delà de mes espérances. Surtout concernant le bébé. Edward avait arboré un magnifique sourire durant toute la journée. Penser que cela était dû à notre enfant me remplissait de joie.

Nous sommes resté cloitrés dans le bureau d'Edward. Il m'avait fait asseoir sur ses genoux et avait laissé sa main posée sur mon ventre, toute la journée. Edward me parlait déjà de projets. Il me disait que sa chambre d'ami ferait parfaitement office de chambre pour notre enfant.

A la fin de la journée, nous avions décidé que ce soir, nous allions annoncer à Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie les bonnes nouvelles du jour. D'une part qu'Edward et moi étions en couple - c'est Alice qui allait être contente ! - et ensuite que nous allions devenir parents.

Je me chargeai d'appeler Alice et Jasper, leur disant de me retrouver à 19h30 au restaurant italien de la 57éme rue et de la 10éme avenue. Edward appela Emmett et Rosalie et leur dit de le retrouver à la même heure, au même restaurant.

Nous quittâmes le cabinet et allâmes chez moi. Edward voulait que nous procédions à mon pseudo-emménagement chez lui dès aujourd'hui. J'ai donc pris mon sac de voyage et l'ai rempli de tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Nous allâmes ensuite chez lui pour nous préparer rapidement avant de retrouver Alice et tout les autres. Je trouvais cela bizarre de me préparer avec Edward. D'habitude, je suis toute seule chez moi à me préparer et à me faire belle pour Edward. Alors que là, nous étions tous les deux dans sa grande salle de bain et il m'observait me repoudrer le nez tandis qu'il boutonnait sa chemise. Mais je suis sûre que c'est une habitude à laquelle je me ferais très rapidement et très facilement.

Une fois prêts, nous quittâmes l'appartement d'Edward et allâmes à notre point de rendez-vous. En arrivant au restaurant, nous vîmes à travers la vitrine qu'Alice et Jasper étaient déjà installés à une table au fond du restaurant. En entrant, nous avons aperçu Emmett et Rosalie qui se dirigeaient vers les tables. Parfait timing.

Puis j'entendis la voix d'Alice.

_ Emmett ? Rose ? Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Salut, sœurette ! Répondit Emmett. On a rendez-vous ici avec Edward. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Tête à tête en amoureux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

_ Non, on attend Bella, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Asseyez-vous et attendez avec nous, proposa-t-elle.

Edward me prit la main ce qui me fit tourner la tête vers lui.

_ On y va ? Je crois qu'on est attendu ! Sourit-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux. Alice fût la première à nous voir. Les doigts d'Edward entrelacés aux miens ne passèrent évidemment pas inaperçus à ses yeux. Un sourire fendit son visage et elle me regarda comme si elle savait pourquoi nous les avions réunis ici. Ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Nous saluâmes tout le monde et nous installâmes. Edward prit la parole, sa main toujours serrée dans la mienne.

_ Si on va réunis ici, c'est que Bella et moi avons quelque chose a vous annoncer. Plusieurs choses, en fait...

Personne ne pipa mot. Ils avaient a présent tous compris ce que nous voulions leur dire. Du moins, pour la partie concernant notre couple à Edward et moi. Pour ce qui est du bébé, c'était une autre histoire. Edward reprit.

_ Bella et moi sommes maintenant en couple et nous allons habiter ensemble.

_ Alléluia !

_ Dieu soit loué !

_ Il était temps !

Edward et moi les regardions s'exprimer en souriant. Chacun émettait son point de vue mais ils voulaient tous dire la même chose : qu'ils s'y attendaient tous. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'Edward ou moi fassions le premier pas pour avouer ses sentiments a l'autre. C'était maintenant chose faite.

Nous attendîmes qu'ils se calment pour pouvoir leur annoncer la deuxième nouvelle. Edward serra ma main et me fit une signe de la tête, m'intimant de leur dire.

_ On a autre chose a vous dire, repris-je. Edward et moi allons avoir un bébé !

Silence dans l'assemblée.

Ce qui était le plus drôle c'est que nous avions même réussi à clouer le bec d'Alice. Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Mais le silence ne fut que de courte durée. Alice laissa échapper un cri.

_ Oh mon dieu ! C'est génial, je vais devenir tata ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ce fût le feu vert à tous les autres commentaires. Seuls Jasper et Rosalie étaient resté plus discrets, ils se contentaient de sourire. Alors qu'Alice et Emmett s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

_ Alors tous les deux, vous ne faites pas les choses a moitié ! Dit Emmett. Il y a encore une semaine, vous étiez les deux seuls à ne pas avoir pris conscience de vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et voila que maintenant vous nous revenez en couple et avec un futur bébé, en plus !

_ Je veux tout savoir ! S'enquit Alice. Comment ca s'est passé ? Depuis quand tu es enceinte ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Comment vous allez l'appeler ? Parce que vous savez, si c'est une fille...

Et blah, blah, blah.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si Alice monopolisa la parole une bonne partie de la soirée. C'était un soulagement de leur avoir annoncé et surtout de voir a quel point ils étaient heureux pour nous.

Après quelque heures, nous décidâmes de rentrer chez Edward.

_ Chez nous, pas chez moi, me reprit Edward pour la énième fois alors que nous nous installions dans sa voiture.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Edward avait sa main posée sur la mienne, qui était elle-même posée sur ma cuisse. Nous avions tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions bien, heureux.

Une fois l'appartement, nous nous installâmes dans son salon. Notre salon, pardon. Edward s'assit sur le canapé et m'attira vers lui, me faisant asseoir sur ses genoux, mon dos contre son torse.

_ Enfin seuls, soupira-t-il en encerclant ma taille de ses bras.

Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et caressa ma nuque avec son nez en inspirant profondément.

_ Tu m'as tellement manquée, Bella, ajouta-t-il.

_ Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, murmurai-je en resserrant mes bras autour des siens.

Je fis retomber ma tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule et la tournai vers son visage, mes lèvres se retrouvant a seulement quelques millimètres de sa mâchoire, où je me mis a déposer des tas de petits baisers.

Edward caressa mes cuisses et mon ventre de ses mains et pencha légèrement la tête, me donnant un meilleur accès a son cou, où mes lèvres allèrent s'aventurer. Je me défis ensuite de la prise d'Edward pour me redresser. Je me levai et me retournai pour venir me réinstaller sur lui, à califourchon cette fois-ci.

Les lèvres d'Edward vinrent aussitôt se poser sur les miennes. Je pris son visage en coupe tandis que ses mains a lui se posèrent au creux de mes reins. Le baiser était doux, tendre, nos lèvres se touchaient légèrement, doucement, comme si c'était le première fois que nous nous embrassions.

Très rapidement, le baiser devint plus passionné et fougueux. La langue d'Edward caressa ma lèvre inférieur et j'entrouvris instantanément mes lèvres, lui donnant accès à ma bouche. Ma langue s'enroula autour de la sienne, l'entraînant dans un ballet sensuel. Les mains d'Edward glissaient de mon dos jusqu'a mes hanches tandis que je me déhanchai contre son bassin et que mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, récoltant des gémissements de la part de mon chéri.

A bout de souffle, je mis fin à notre baiser mais continuai à parsemer de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'a son oreille.

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi, Edward, lui soufflai-je. J'ai l'impression que la dernière que nous avons fait l'amour remonte à une éternité. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi...

J'entendis Edward grogner et sentis sa prise sur mes hanches se resserrer.

_ Et moi donc, murmura-t-il. Je compte bien rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Sur ces belles paroles, ses lèvres revinrent à la recherche des miennes, puis il se leva, me portant en même temps avec lui. J'enroulai mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui, ce qui fit remonter ma robe sur le haut de mes cuisses, et me laissai porter. Il traversa la long couloir de son appartement pour atteindre sa chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière nous et me plaqua contre celle-ci. Son visage au creux de mon cou, il mordilla et lécha ma peau tout en frottant son bassin contre le mien. Je gémis et commençai moi aussi a onduler du bassin pour intensifier nos frictions, tandis que les mains d'Edward se glissaient dans mon dos et ouvraient ma robe.

Edward me porta ensuite sur son lit où il me fit allonger. Il fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe sur mes épaules avant de tirer dessus pour me la retirer complètement. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements sous le regard affamé d'Edward. J'adorais lorsqu'il me regardait comme ca. On aurait dit que j'étais la chose la plus belle et précieuse au monde. Du moins, aux yeux d'Edward.

Je me redressai et me mis à genoux sur le lit pour rejoindre Edward qui était encore debout près du lit et un peu trop habillé à mon goût. J'entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise et déposai une myriade de baisers au creux de son cou tandis qu'Edward se laissait faire et me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Une fois la chemise au sol, je m'attaquai à son jean et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être émerveillée face à sa beauté. Edward était tout simplement parfait et je pense que jamais je ne cesserais d'être fascinée.

Les doigts d'Edward jouant avec les bretelles de mon soutien gorge me tirèrent de ma rêverie. Il fit glisser les bretelles sur mes épaules avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Il se débarrassa rapidement de mon carcan avant de s'attaquer à mon shorty; tandis que j'en faisais de même avec son boxer.

Ma main se posa sur le sexe tendu d'Edward, je passai mon pouce sur le bout, récoltant un sifflement de la part d'Edward. Mes lèvres picorèrent son cou et remontèrent jusqu'à ses douces lèvres. Sa langue attaqua aussitôt la mienne avec ferveur. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et il me souleva pour que j'en fasse de même avec mes jambes.

Le contact entre nos deux sexes me fit cambrer, cherchant à approfondir ce délicieux contact. Edward fit quelques pas en arrière et nous nous laissâmes lourdement tomber sur le lit. Edward vint me surplomber et je sentis une de ses mains se faufiler vers ma féminité. Je l'arrêtai aussitôt.

_ Je suis plus que prête pour toi, dis-je. Alors prends-moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il écarta largement mes cuisses pour se placer entre elle. Il caressa ma joue et me sourit tendrement. Ses yeux pétillaient.

_ Je t'aime, Isabella Swan. Plus que tout.

Je souris à mon tour. J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait exploser tellement j'étais heureuse.

_ Je t'aime, Edward.

Il abaissa son visage vers le mien et m'embrassa passionnément, tout en me pénétrant doucement. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, lui permettant de pousser plus profondément. Je me cambrai et nous gémîmes à l'unisson lorsqu'il cogna au fond de mon ventre.

Edward entama de lents, puissants et délicieux va-et-vient, me faisant gémir à chaque coup de rein. Je glissai mes mains dans les cheveux d'Edward et l'attirai vers moi. Je serrai le plus fort possible contre moi. Je voulais le sentir contre moi, j'aurais voulu me fondre en lui si j'avais pu.

J'étais submergée par tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward et de savoir qu'il éprouvait la même chose que moi me rendait folle de joie. Je le ressentais d'ailleurs dans la façon dont il me faisait l'amour. Lentement, tendrement et passionnément à la fois. Comme s'il essayait de me faire part de tous ces sentiments à travers cet acte.

Je sentis rapidement le plaisir m'envahir mais je sentais qu'Edward faisait tout pour prolonger ce moment, tout comme moi. Mais ce fût au dessus de mes forces. Une vague de plaisir s'abattit sur moi et je me cambrai violemment en m'agrippant désespérément à Edward.

Il finit à son tour par lâcher prise et se laisser emporter par le plaisir. Dans un dernier coup de rein, il rejeta la tête en arrière et me serra un peu plus dans ses bras avant de se laisser retomber sur moi et d'enfouir son visage au creux de mon cou.

Nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous sourîmes, le souffle court mais totalement heureux. Edward se retira de moi et s'allongea près de moi. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me colla à lui. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe puis me murmura doucement à l'oreille :

_ Je t'aime, ma Bella.

Je soupirai en souriant, heureuse et comblée. Je me laissai doucement emporter par le sommeil, en bénissant de tout mon cœur le jour où j'avais croisé la route d'Edward Cullen.


	27. Les Cullen

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que la rentrée n'a pas été trop difficile pour celles qui ont repris le boulot ou les cours !**

**Je suis un peu triste en publiant ce chapitre car comme vous le constaterez sûrement dans ce chapitre, la fin approche à très grand pas ! Je pense qu'il n'y aura plus que 2 autres chapitres. **

**En tout cas, j'ai été heureuse de voir que vous avez apprécié cette fiction et je remercie infiniment celles qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout !**

**M'enfin…on passera aux vrais au revoir quand je publierais le dernier chapitre. **

**Pour le moment, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la lecture…**

**Bon dimanche !**

**Bella POV**

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où ma vie a complètement changée. Depuis le jour où Edward et moi nous étions déclaré notre amour et que je lui avais annoncé ma grossesse.

Quatre mois que je vivais dans le bonheur le plus complet avec Edward.

J'avais fini par emmener toutes mes affaires chez Edward étant donné qu'il ne me laissait pratiquement jamais retourner chez moi seule, depuis le jour où j'ai accepté de vivre avec lui. J'ai rendu les clés de l'appartement au père de Mike, au moins maintenant, j'étais sûre de ne plus avoir à faire à ce dernier.

Il y a aussi mon ventre qui commence peu à peu à gonfler. Je m'amuse tous les jours à me mettre de profil devant le miroir pour voir s'il y a une différence. Ce n'est pas énorme, mais on voit tout de même la différence.

Pour faire court, je suis heureuse. La plus heureuse du monde. Edward lui aussi est toujours sur son petit nuage. Il nous répète chaque jour à quel point il nous aime, moi et le petit être qui se cache dans mon ventre.

Il n'a jamais été aussi attentionné avec moi qu'il ne l'ait en ce moment, alors qu'il l'était déjà avant. Mais là c'est encore pire ! Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Il me traite comme une véritable princesse, il me chouchoute à longueur de journée.

_ Edward, ça va aller ! Je suis enceinte, pas malade ! Lui répétais-je sans cesse.

Mais il ne prenait guère mes remarques en considération. Il me demandait chaque jour si j'avais besoin ou envie de quelque chose. Les seules choses dont j'avais envie c'était de lui et d'un bon gros pot de glace à la vanille. Ce qui n'était par pour lui déplaire car ce n'était plus lui qui me faisait des avances pour que nous fassions l'amour, mais toujours moi.

Edward avait aussi fait le grand vide dans sa chambre d'ami pour faire de la place à notre futur bébé. Il ne restait plus qu'à la décorer à notre goût. Nous avons pensé à des couleurs et des tons neutres, qui iraient autant pour une fille que pour un garçon car nous avons décidé de ne pas connaitre le sexe du bébé jusqu'à sa naissance.

Il me parlait déjà d'arrêter le travail alors que je n'étais qu'à 4 mois de grossesse.

_ Hors de question ! Avais-je refusé. Il y a des femmes qui travaillent alors qu'elles sont sur le point de perdre les eaux alors moi avec mes 4 mois, je suis encore largement capable de travailler !

J'ai longtemps bataillé avec Edward à propos de ce sujet mais j'avais fini par avoir gain de cause. Il pensait que j'avais besoin de repos et que je ne devais pas me fatiguer pour rien. Comme si je faisais le boulot le plus pénible du monde !

A part rester assise toute la journée devant un bureau, à éplucher des dossiers, je ne faisais rien d'autre. Et puis, je préférais passer la journée prés de lui plutôt que de rester toute la journée seule à la maison. C'est la seule raison qui a fait qu'Edward ait accepté que je continue de « travailler », si on peut dire cela comme ca.

En réalité, je ne travaillais pas réellement. J'étais plutôt là pour lui tenir compagnie ou pour le conseiller de temps en temps.

Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien et aussi proche d'Edward qu'en ce moment. Nous vivions dans notre petite bulle de bonheur, et rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher ça.

Sauf peut-être…

_ Bella, ça te dirait qu'on aille rendre visite à mes parents le week-end prochain ? J'aimerais beaucoup que tu les rencontres. Depuis le temps que je leur parle de toi…

Ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les parents d'Edward ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est juste que…ça me faisait peur.

_ De quoi as-tu peur, ma Bella ? Mes parents ne sont pas des monstres. Je sais qu'ils vont t'adorer, en particulier ma mère !

J'étais tellement réticente qu'Edward avait du faire appel à Emmett et Alice pour l'aider à me convaincre que leurs parents étaient des personnes biens. Ce dont je ne doutais pas une seule seconde...

Mais j'avais peur de faire mauvaise impression. Et si je ne leur plaisais pas ? Surtout si je me pointe avec mon petit bidon qu'on commence à voir maintenant.

_ Bella ! Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien ! m'avait dit une fois Alice. Mes parents ne sont vraiment pas du genre à se formaliser pour ce genre de choses.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans la voiture d'Edward en sa compagnie. Ainsi qu'Alice et Emmett, leur soutien ne sera pas du luxe. Nous partions tous pour un petit week-end familial à Boston, chez leurs parents.

Mais même les quatre heures de route jusqu'à Boston n'avait pas été suffisantes pour me laisser le temps de me calmer. En arrivant devant la porte de l'immense villa des Cullen, j'étais tout aussi angoissée. Voire même plus. Beaucoup plus.

Avant que nous frappions, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant à place à une petite femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Alice. Hormis le fait qu'elle ait les cheveux couleur caramel, elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Esmé.

_ Mes chéris ! Vous voilà enfin !

Emmett était devant avec Alice tandis qu'Edward était un peu plus en retrait et que je m'étais cachée derrière lui. Emmett s'était rué sur sa mère et l'avait soulever de terre pour la serrer dans ses bras. Alice suivit le mouvement.

Ce fut ensuite notre tour. Edward serra sa mère dans ses bras et se tourna vers moi.

_ Bella, je te présente ma mère Esmé. Maman, voici Bella, la femme de ma vie, dit-il souriant.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward et lui souris tandis que je sentais les larmes me montrer aux yeux.

Il ne fallait vraiment rien me dire en ce moment, à moi ! J'étais une vraie fontaine, je pleurais à tout va. Quoi que...je pense que dans ce cas, j'aurais quand même été dans cet état. _La femme de sa vie_, pensai-je rêveusement.

La voix d'Esmé me sortit dans mes pensées.

_ Bella ! Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer, enfin !

Elle se jeta littéralement sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. Exactement comme elle l'avait fait avec ses enfants. Ce geste, même s'il me désarçonna quelque peu, me fit chaud au coeur.

_ J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi ! J'ai vraiment hâte de faire ta connaissance, je suis sûre que nous allons nous entendre à merveille !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je comprenais maintenant de qui tenait Alice.

_ Doucement, ma chérie, doucement ! dit une voix provenant de l'intérieur de la villa. Tu vas faire peur à Bella !Carlisle.

_ Bella, je te présente mon père, Carlisle.

_ Enchanté, Bella. Bienvenue dans la Famille Cullen ! dit-il en me souriant chaleureusement.

_ Bon, entrer les enfants ! s'enquit Esmé. Vous n'allez pas rester là !

Tout le monde suivit Esmé à l'intérieur et je restai un instant plantée sur place. Tous mes muscles se détendirent et toute l'appréhension et l'angoisse que je ressentais s'étaient évanouies.

Je sentis Edward coller son torse contre mon dos, entourer ma taille de ses bras et caresser mon ventre.

_ Tu vois qu'il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, mon cœur. Mes parents t'aimaient déjà avant même de te rencontrer.

J'acquiesçai puis me retournai dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis nous nous dépêchâmes de retrouver tous les autres à l'intérieur.

Comme me l'avait dit Edward, cela n'avait servi à rien que je m'inquiète autant. Ses parents sont vraiment des êtres merveilleux et ils m'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts.

Durant le dîner, Edward et moi avons été le centre d'intérêt, ainsi que notre futur bébé.

Après un bon repas, de longues discussions et quelques rires, je m'enfonçai dans mon siège en sentant la fatigue m'écraser. Edward dû le sentir car il posa une main sur ma cuisse et s'adressa aux autres.

_ Bella et moi allons monter. Elle commence à fatiguer, elle a besoin de sommeil.

Je ne bronchai pas et suivis Edward jusqu'au dernier étage, ravie à l'idée de retrouver un bon lit. Et comme s'ils avaient lu dans mes pensées, un énorme lit trônait au milieu de l'ancienne chambre d'Edward.

Je grimpai dessus et m'allongeai sans même me changer. Je n'en avais plus le courage. Je sentis la matelas s'affaisser autour de moi et en ouvrant les yeux, je vis Edward au-dessus de moi.

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de déposer des tas de baisers dans mon cou, jusqu'à mes seins qu'il mordilla légèrement à travers mon haut et mon soutient gorge.

_ Edward ! gémis-je en enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je croyais qu'on était montés parce que je devais dormir ? ris-je.

_ C'est le cas. Tu vas voir qu'après ce que je vais te faire, tu vas dormir comme un bébé, dit-il en me gratifiant de son magnifique sourire en coin.

Et comme toujours depuis ces derniers mois, mes hormones l'emportèrent sur tout le reste et je me laissais entraînée dans une douce nuit d'amour avec Edward.

Le reste de notre week-end chez les Cullen se déroula comme sur des roulettes. Esmé avait chouchouté chacun de ses enfants et je n'avais pas dérogé à la règle.

_ Tu es comme ma propre fille ! M'avait-elle dit.

Même en si peu de temps, j'avais vraiment tissé des liens forts avec Esmé. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, nous nous entendions à merveille. Elle me répétait sans cesse que je pouvais compter sur elle et que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Cette femme était la bonté personnifiée.

C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je quittais « mes beaux-parents », pour retourner à New York. On s'habituait très facilement à des gens aussi gentils et chaleureux qu'eux.

Sur le chemin du retour, je pensais qu'il serait pour moi aussi temps de présenter Edward à mon père. _L'homme de ma vie_, pensai-je.


	28. Charlie

_Coucou, tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà après cette longue absence ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis tout ce temps ? _

_Moi je vais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu, c'est bientôt les vacances et je pourrais écrire autant que je veux !_

_Sinon, pour en venir aux choses sérieuses, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire…c'est triste !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaisir, bonne lecture ;)_

_**Milles mercis à mes lectrices adorées pour vos reviews et votre soutien infaillible. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella POV**

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de…Tyler ?

Je réfléchis un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.

_ Et si c'est une fille ? Ajoutai-je.

_ Hum…Kate ?

_ Oh, non ! Pas Kate ! C'est trop banal, dis-je.

_ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Edward.

Je réfléchis à nouveau.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, je trouve Tyler plutôt pas, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup Aydan. Et pour une fille, je dirais Alyssa !

Edward hocha la tête avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules et de déposer un doux baiser sur mon front.

_ Va pour Alyssa, je trouve ça très joli.

Je souris et embrassai Edward sur les lèvres avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

_Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons entamer notre descente vers Seattle, veuillez attacher vos ceintures. _

Je sentis Edward se raidir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_ Mon cœur, ça va aller, tentai-je de le rassurer en caressant tendrement son bras.

Il ne répondit rien.

_ Tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir toi-même dit que je stressais trop pour la rencontre avec tes parents ? Ajoutai-je. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es aussi tendu.

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même situation ! Répondit-il.

_ Ah oui ? J'ai rencontré tes deux parents et tu vas rencontrer mon père. Tu peux me dire en quoi c'est différent ?

_ C'est différent parce que je vois très bien le genre de personne qu'est ton père ! Expliqua-t-il. Et c'est pas très rassurant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'être attendri par ses propos. Il avait peur de mon papa.

_ Et quel genre de personne est-il, d'après toi ? Demandai-je, curieuse de savoir quelle idée il se faisait de mon père.

_ Un père surprotecteur prêt à sortir les crocs dès qu'un mec tourne d'un peu trop près autour de sa fille. Sa fille unique de surcroit !

Un rire m'échappa. Il venait de faire une description parfaite de Charlie. Mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà alors je décidais de nier un peu.

_ C'est faux, tu exagères ! Je veux bien concevoir qu'il soit un peu protecteur mais pas un ce point-là.

Mes talents de menteuse ne semblaient pas fonctionner sur Edward. Je voulais aussi lui dire que c'était Charlie qui m'avait poussé à avouer ma grossesse à Edward mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Nous débarquâmes de l'avion.

Après avoir loué une voiture, Edward nous conduisit jusqu'à Forks. Je profitai de ces deux heures de trajet pour essayer de le rassurer mais en vain. Il avait les mains crispés sur le volant.

Une fois arrivés devant la maison, Edward souffla un bon coup. Je me penchai et l'embrassai tendrement ce qui eu pour effet de le détendre légèrement. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et fixa un point derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête dans cette direction pour voir ce qui attirait son regard et je ris en voyant que Charlie nous espionnait par la fenêtre. Je ris.

_ Edward, détends-toi ! Il ne va rien te faire. J'ai quand même le droit d'embrasser le père de mon enfant, non ?

_ Oui, mais je préfèrerais d'abord avoir la bénédiction du chef de police de Forks avant de tripoter sa fille, sous ses yeux en plus !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortis de la voiture. Edward me rejoint et me prit la main, manifestement déterminé à affronter mon père malgré sa hantise.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même que nous frappions. Lorsque mon père apparut, je courus me jeter dans ses bras. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Edward resta un peu en retrait. Charlie se tourna vers lui et le jaugea du regard. Je fis les gros yeux à mon père, il ne dit rien. Finalement, à ma plus grande surprise, il sourit à Edward.

_ Bonjour, Chef Swan. Je suis Edward Cullen.

_ Ravi de te rencontrer, fiston.

Edward eu le droit à une poigne de main chaleureuse et à une tape dans le dos. Bon signe. En même temps, j'avais dû appeler Charlie une bonne dizaine de fois pour lui dire que lorsque nous viendrions, il devra être gentil et ne pas effrayer Edward, comme il aimait le faire avec tout le monde.

J'étais ravie de voir qu'il m'avait écoutée. Nous finîmes par entrer et nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Le silence régna quelques secondes alors je me levai pour aller préparer le dîner et les laisser discuter tranquillement entre hommes.

_ Tu vas où ? Demanda mon père.

_ Préparer le dîner.

_ Laisse, il est déjà prêt.

Je m'arrêtai en chemin et me tournai vers mon père en haussant les sourcils.

_ Tu veux dire que tu as cuisiné ? Demandai-je, abasourdie.

_ Euh, oui enfin…non. Ce n'est pas tout à fait moi, bafouilla Charlie.

_ Qui ça, alors ?

_ C'est Sue…Sue Clearwater.

_ Sue ? Mais qu'est-ce que Sue…

Je fronçai les sourcils puis soudainement tout devint clair.

_ Oh mon dieu, Sue ! Mais c'est génial, papa. Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! M'enquis-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

_ Oui, bon…merci, marmonna-t-il.

Les joues de Charlie étaient légèrement roses. Je sentais qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise, il a toujours eu des problèmes avec les élans d'affection et il déteste être au centre de l'intérêt. Je suis bien la fille de mon père.

_ On reparlera de ça plus tard, lui dis-je.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il fréquente quand même une femme, ce n'est pas rien !

Je me rendis tout de même à la cuisine pour prendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour dresser la table. J'écoutais en même temps Edward et mon père discuter.

_ Alors Edward, parle-moi un peu de toi, dit Charlie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward et le vis en train de gigoter sur le canapé.

_ Eh bien…je suis avocat et je gère mon propre cabinet à New-York. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai rencontré Bella, elle était ma stagiaire.

Je souris en voyant qu'Edward préférait passer sous silence la véritable façon dont on s'était rencontrés. Il préférait raconter à Charlie une rencontre un peu plus…normale, disons.

_ Ah…oui ! Dit Charlie. C'est aussi là que tu l'as mise enceinte aussi je crois, non ?

_ Papa ! Le réprimandai-je depuis la cuisine.

_ Ça va, Bells, je plaisante ! Marmonna-t-il. J'essaye juste de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Je savais que ce genre de remarque allait tout faire sauf détendre Edward. Mon pauvre chéri…il devait se sentir mal alors que Charlie se prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner.

Je décidai de les appeler pour aller à table, ce qui laisserait à Edward quelques minutes de répit avant que Charlie ne revienne à la charge.

Le repas se passe plutôt bien, Charlie semblait avoir fini de torturer Edward. Il lui posait des questions tout à fait normales. Sur sa famille, son travail, ses passe-temps.

_ Tu aimes la pêche, Edward ? Demanda Charlie.

_ Oui, bien sûr, j'adore ça ! S'enquit Edward, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Je tournai la tête vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Edward n'y connaissait absolument rien, je suis même sûre que je saurais mieux m'en sortir que lui. Il ne pourrait même pas tenir une canne à pêche correctement.

Mais il semblait déterminé à faire croire à Charlie qu'il maitrisait la chose.

_ J'en ai fait durant toute mon enfance avec mon père. On continue même à en faire aujourd'hui, lorsque nous avons le temps.

_ C'est génial, mon fiston. Tu pourras y aller avec moi après-demain dans ce cas. On partira tôt avec quelques amis.

_ Oh…euh…

_ Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ! Le coupa Charlie en lui tapotant le dos.

Un cours d'initiation à la pêche s'impose !

Aux alentours de 23 heures, les hommes m'aidèrent à débarrasser la table avant que nous allions tous nous coucher. Charlie devait aller travailler tôt le lendemain et moi j'étais morte de fatigue.

Je traînai Edward à ma suite, jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et attirai Edward sur moi. Je l'embrassai tendrement.

_ Tu vois, ça n'était pas si terrible, lui dis-je.

_ Ouais, soupira-t-il. Ton père ne m'a pas pourchassé avec son fusil, alors tout va bien.

Il répondit à mon baiser et roula sur le côté. Il plaça son bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui. J'enfoui mon visage au creux de son cou et y déposai de petits baisers, tandis que je glissai ma main sous sa chemise. Je le sentis frissonner au contact de ma main froide sur son dos.

Ma main remonta jusqu'à son col et je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise et à embrasser sa mâchoire. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je me redresse pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui.

_ Bella, mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ça se voit pas ? Je veux faire l'amour avec mon homme.

Je lui retirai sa chemise et déposai une myriade de baisers sur son torse musclé, tandis que mes mains glissaient le long de ses bras pour aller rejoindre ses mains et entrelacer nos doigts. Je pouvais sentir qu'Edward était aussi excité que moi mais il ne se laissait pas aller pour autant.

_ Je ne crois que ce soit le bon moment, souffla Edward.

_ Pourquoi ? Demandai-je sans arrêter mes caresses. On est tous les deux…seuls…dans ma chambre. Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne.

_ Ton père peut-être, non ? Dont la chambre se trouve à peine à deux mètres de la tienne.

Je me redressai et l'embrassai sur les lèvres.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je sais bien qu'il y a plein d'armes dans cette maison et je ne voudrais pas donner à ton père une raison de s'en servir contre moi.

Je ris.

_ Mais non, ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. Il suffira juste d'être discrets et puis à cette heure-là, Charlie doit être dans un profond sommeil.

Edward sembla peser le pour et le contre mais ce fût finalement le pour qui l'emporta lorsque j'entamai une douce friction entre nos deux sexes en me déhanchant légèrement contre lui.

Edward se redressa rapidement et s'adossa contre la tête de lit. Il m'attira contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon pull et remontèrent le long de mon dos. Je répondis avidement à son baiser et Edward me rapprocha davantage de lui en pressant un peu plus mes hanches contre les siennes.

Je me mis à me frotter contre lui avec un peu plus de vigueur, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Edward. Il finit par relâcher mes lèvres, juste assez longtemps pour me retirer mon pull, avant de repartir dans un baiser enflammé.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, tous nos vêtements étaient éparpillés dans ma chambre. Je repris ma place sur Edward qui s'empressa de reposer ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il déposa une myriade de baisers, de mon cou jusqu'au creux de mes seins.

Il posa une main sur un de mes seins et le caressa doucement, tandis qu'il prenait mon autre mamelon dans sa bouche.

Je gémis et glissai mes deux mains dans ses cheveux soyeux pour l'inciter à intensifier ses caresses. Ne pouvant pas patienter plus longtemps, je me plaçai au-dessus du membre d'Edward et me glissai lentement dessus.

J'enfoui mon visage dans son cou pour étouffer mes gémissements et enroulai fermement mes bras autour de lui. Edward en fit de même en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

Je commençai à me mouvoir lentement, doucement pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de ce délicieux moment. J'adorais faire l'amour avec Edward dans cette position. Nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre, nous pouvions nous caresser, nous serrer dans nos bras.

J'aurais voulu que cela dure une éternité mais je sentais la vague de plaisir grandir et les coups de rein d'Edward s'intensifier. Nous nous embrassâmes avec fougue et il me serra fort des bras lorsque nous atteignîmes notre orgasme.

Je commençai à descendre tout doucement de mon petit nuage et posai mon front contre celui d'Edward, essoufflée. Je pris son visage en coupe et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

_ Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il.

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je.

Il répondit à mon baiser avant de rouler sur le côté pour que nous nous allongions. Je me plaçai de façon à ce que mon dos soit contre son torse. Je me blottis contre lui et il m'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Très vite, je me laissais emporter par le sommeil, sous les caresses d'Edward sur mon ventre.


	29. Happy End

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Si vous saviez comme je suis triste…enfin, nan. En fait, je suis heureuse parce que j'ai adoré toutes les belles reviews que vous m'avez laissé pour le chapitre précédent. _

_Mais là, je suis triste parce que c'est le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _

_Aussi, je vous invite à suivre mes autres fics en cours ou sinon, j'espère vous revoir quand je publierai de nouvelles histoires !_

_Enjoy ;)_

_

* * *

_**Edward POV**

_Je rentrai du cabinet, épuisé. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma Bella. Je grimpai les escaliers de l'immeuble à toute vitesse et arrivai enfin chez nous. _

__ Bella ? L'appelai-je, après avoir ouvert la porte. _

_Aucune réponse. Je posai ma sacoche et mes clés à l'entrée avant de m'avancer dans le salon. _

__ Bella ? Répétai-je. _

_Toujours rien. Je commençai un peu à m'inquiéter. La cuisine et la salle de bain étaient vides. Je me rendis alors dans notre chambre et c'est là que je la vis. _

_Elle était allongée sur le lit, sur le dos, appuyée sur ses coudes. Mes yeux se baladèrent sur son corps. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle et sexy qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa magnifique poitrine qui était recouverte d'une joli soutien gorge bleu nuit. _

_Mes yeux tombèrent ensuite sur son ventre rebondis. La grossesse lui allait vraiment à ravir, elle était splendide. Je suivis ensuite la courbe de ses hanches et de ses longues jambes, dont une des deux était pliée._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision de rêve. Je relevai les yeux vers ceux de Bella. Ils pétillaient de malice et elle arborait un sourire coquin. Comment hésiter devant une telle invitation ? _

_Je retirai aussitôt ma veste de costume et défis précipitamment ma cravate pour les jeter au sol. J'arrachai ensuite littéralement ma chemise avant de m'attaquer à mon pantalon. Une fois uniquement en boxer, je me précipitai sur le lit. _

_Je m'allongeai près de Bella. Nous nous fixâmes un instant des yeux avant que Bella ne se redresse et vienne se mettre à califourchon sur moi. _

__ Bonsoir, mon cœur, souffla-t-elle sensuellement, avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. _

_Mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à son cou et enfin prendre son visage en coupe pour approfondir notre baiser. Bella caressa ma lèvre inférieur de sa langue et je lui laissai immédiatement le champs libre pour que sa langue rejoigne la mienne. _

_Après une bataille acharnée entre nos deux langues, nous brisâmes notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. _

__ Bonsoir, mon ange, répondis-je. _

_Sans plus de cérémonie, Bella commença à parsemer de doux baisers sur mon torse. Je glissai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer. Elle fit ensuite glisser sa langue sur mon ventre, traçant une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à mon nombril, où elle s'arrêta un instant, avant de continuer jusqu'à l'élastique de mon boxer. _

_Je frissonnai de tout mon corps. Elle pressa ensuite légèrement la bosse que formait mon érection avec sa main, avant de retirer mon boxer. Elle prit ensuite mon sexe fermement dans sa main, me faisant gémir, et commença à effectuer de lents va-et-vient. _

_Puis, elle fit glisser sa langue le long de mon sexe avant d'en embrasser le bout et de se redresser. Elle se remit à califourchon sur moi et j'attirai son visage vers le mien pour capturer ses lèvres. _

__ Humm, gémis-je. Je veux biens des accueils comme ça tous les soirs…_

_Bella sourit et se leva légèrement pour se placer au-dessus de mon membre tendu. Je m'agrippai à ses hanches et la guidai jusqu'à ce que je sois profondément en elle, ce qui nous arracha à tous les deux un long gémissement. _

_C'est alors que Bella commença à onduler langoureusement des hanches sur moi. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et se pencha pour prendre ma lèvre inférieur entre les siennes et la mordiller légèrement. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses mains sur mon torse, pour prendre appui, tandis que les miennes s'aventuraient sur ses fesses, son dos, ses épaules pour enfin se poser sur sa magnifique poitrine. _

_J'adorais cette position pour faire l'amour à Bella car je pouvais l'observer attentivement. La voir se déhancher sur moi, se mordre le lèvre, gémir et rejeter sa tête en arrière au fur et à mesure que le plaisir l'envahissait. C'était vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux. _

__ Edward, gémit-elle. _

_Mes hanches se soulevaient pour accompagner les mouvements de Bella et j'accélérai la cadence, sachant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fréquents et forts, tout comme les miens. _

__ Oh mon dieu, Edward…, gémit-elle. _

_ Oh mon dieu, Edward !

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer brusquement par l'épaule et je me réveillai en sursaut.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demandai-je, perdu.

Je couvris mes yeux de mes mains pour me protéger de la lumière aveuglante.

_ Edward, j'ai perdu les eaux, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital tout de suite !

Soudainement, tout devint clair. Bella était à genoux sur notre lit, une main sur son ventre, et respirait bruyamment…car elle allait accoucher…maintenant. MAINTENANT !

Je bondis hors de mon lit et jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure. Trois heures du matin.

_ Ne bouge pas, mon cœur, j'enfile mes vêtements !

En me glissant dans mon jeans, je remarquai mon énorme érection due à mon rêve pour le moins…torride. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de me préoccuper de ça. Il fallait que je conduise Bella à l'hôpital et vite.

Bella avait gardé mon t-shirt qu'elle avait sur le dos et je l'aidai rapidement à enfiler un pantalon. Je pris son sac qui était déjà prêt et nous quittâmes notre appartement, direction l'hôpital.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à là-bas, je tentai de l'aider du mieux que je le pouvais en l'apaisant. Je commençai un peu à paniquer mais j'essayai de ne puis lui montrer. Ce n'était pas le moment de la stresser davantage.

Une fois arrivés à destination, elle fût directement prise en charge par des infirmières. Voyant qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, j'en profitai pour m'éclipser une seconde et passer un coup de fil à Emmett et Alice pour leur dire où nous étions, malgré l'heure tardive. Ou matinale, c'est selon.

Ils insistèrent pour être tous présent, avec Jazz et Rosalie, et m'avertirent qu'ils seraient là dans moins d'une heure.

Je rejoignis ma Bella et après qu'elle ait été examinée, on lui dit qu'il fallait attendre encore un peu car son col de l'utérus n'était pas encore suffisamment ouvert. On la fit alors marcher dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et asseoir sur un énorme ballon pendant un long moment. Ça fonctionnait mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

On lui injecta alors un produit qui devait aider à ouvrir son col en faisant redoubler ses contractions. En attendant, j'appelai mes parents et le père de Bella pour les prévenir de l'évolution des choses. Charlie prendrait un avion à la première heure, ainsi que mes parents.

Puis le travail commença enfin. Le bébé commençait à sortir. Tout le monde s'attela autour de Bella et moi. On demandait à Bella d'inspirer profondément et de pousser très fort. J'étais fier de mon ange, elle était tellement forte. Elle criait à peine, elle me broyait juste la main.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je me sentais un peu inutile mais je restai tout de même près de ma Bella pour la soutenir et la réconforter du mieux que je le pouvais.

Soudainement, j'entendis les cris de mon bébé. Notre bébé. Il était enfin là. Je sentis Bella se détendre et elle s'écroula sur le lit. Je déposai un long baiser sur son front et la serrai dans mes bras. Une infirmière vint mettre notre fille dans les bras de Bella.

Alyssa Kate Cullen.

Bella riait et pleurait à la fois, en embrassant notre magnifique bébé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à elle, tellement mon cœur débordait de joie. Je serrai les deux amours de ma vie dans mes bras. Notre fille avait de grands yeux chocolats comme ceux de sa mère. Une chose est sûre, je ne pourrais jamais lui résister à elle non plus.

Bien trop vite à mon goût, une infirmière revint pour emmener notre fille pour s'en occuper. J'en profitai pour réconforter Bella. Elle fût transférer dans une chambre et nous attendîmes patiemment qu'on nous rende notre fille.

Bella était épuisée et exténuée, mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir tant que notre fille n'était pas près de nous. Voyant qu'elle ne tiendrait plus, je lui promis qu'elle nous trouverait tous les deux près d'elle à son réveil. Elle accepta alors de se reposer un peu.

Je savais qu'Alice et les autres attendaient dehors mais ils ne pouvaient pas entrer car ce n'était pas encore l'heure des visites. Seul le père était autorisé à rester.

Quelques temps après que Bella se soit endormie, une infirmière vint avec ma fille. Elle me dit que tout allait bien et la posa dans mes bras.

C'est en regardant ma petite Alyssa endormie dans mes bras que je commençais vraiment à réaliser ce qui se passait. J'étais papa. Mon cœur allait exploser de joie.

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil, non loin du lit de Bella, et commençai à discuter avec mon petit ange, même si elle dormait profondément, comme ça mère.

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment même. Si on m'avait dit, il y a encore quelques temps, que ma vie prendrait un tel tournant, je n'y aurais pas cru une seule seconde.

Avant de rencontrer Bella, j'étais indépendant, plutôt solitaire et je ne vivais que de mon travail. Et voilà qu'en moins d'un an, ma vie avait été complètement chamboulée. J'avais rencontré la femme de ma vie et aujourd'hui, j'étais papa…

_ Coucou, mes amours, dit faiblement Bella.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et lui souris. Je ne l'avais pas entendu se réveiller. Je me levai, notre fille toujours dans mes bras, et allai m'installer sur le lit près de Bella.

_ Coucou, mon ange, ça va mieux ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça et je me penchai pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Je lui passai notre fille et mis ensuite mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre moi.

Je l'observai. Elle souriant en caressant les joues de notre bébé. Ses yeux étaient humides et brillaient mais j'y voyais comme une pointe de tristesse. Quelque n'allait pas.

_ Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle me sourit tendrement et secoua la tête, avant de retourner à la contemplation de notre fille.

_ Dis-moi, Bella, insistai-je. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Elle soupira avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

_ Je ne sais pas…j'ai peur, souffla-t-elle.

_ Peur de quoi ?

_ De ne pas bien m'occuper d'elle, d'être une mauvaise mère…

_ Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? M'indignai-je.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

_ Je ne sais pas, ça fait un moment que ça me trotte dans la tête, dit-elle. Tu sais, je suis fille unique et j'avais une mère très peu maternelle. J'ai peur de reproduire la même chose avec notre fille et de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre.

Je souris tristement et pris le visage de Bella entre mes mains. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, ses joues et enfin ses lèvres.

_ Ma Bella, tu ne seras pas une mauvaise mère, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu es douce, aimante, et tu donnes sans jamais rien attendre en retour…(_N/A : Florent Pagny, si tu es là, sors du corps d'Edward !_) Tu es complètement différente de ta mère et je suis certain que tu seras la meilleure maman qu'un enfant ait jamais eu.

Elle me sourit et ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement. Je l'embrassai à nouveau.

_ Maintenant, je veux que tu t'enlèves ces idées de la tête. Et sache que je serais toujours là pour t'épauler.

Elle acquiesça et répondit tendrement à mon baiser.

_ Emmett et les autres attendent dans le couloir, tu te sens prête à les recevoir ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, fais-les entrer.

Aussitôt la porte ouverte, ils se précipitèrent tous autour de Bella et de notre bébé. Alice était littéralement folle de joie et sautillait partout. Elle nous parlait déjà de tout ce qu'elle comptait acheter comme vêtements à sa nièce adorée. Je plaignais déjà mon petit ange d'avoir une tante comme Alice.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, mes parents et Charlie se joignirent à nous. J'observai Bella et vis qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle savait que nous étions tous là pour l'aider si elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Bella, Alyssa et moi allions vivre très heureux. Et peut-être même que, plus tard, d'autre bouts de chou se joindraient à notre bande. Je l'espérai.

* * *

**FIN !**

**PS : il y aura sûrement un tout petit bonus prochaine, mais après c'est vraiment fini ! ^^**


End file.
